A Utopian Chronicle
by Ayane Selznick
Summary: Sasuke wants to find his self. Sakura wants to be the best Zarune. Naruto wants to become the Emperor. Even when their goals coincide, they took one long path on a journey where they'll learn how to save each other's back.
1. Prologue

**A Utopian Chronicle**

**Category**: Naruto  
**Genre**: Fantasy, Adventure, Romance

**Summary**: _Lifropolis_, the land of Eternal Spring, cried her fear for the coming of Doomsday. To save her land, Naruto, a Prince-wanna-be, and some of his friends, are the ones chosen to save everyone's life before the tragic day comes.

**Standard Disclaimer Applied**

* * *

**Prologue**

_Rain of blood..._

_Dark painted sky..._

_And all the King's men of Lifropolis lie dead with eyes wide open._

_Doomsday, the eternal darkness, the day that never let the sun shines. The catastrophe sent a tragic history of mankind. The power wiped out the Eternal Spring of Lifropolis. It made the world's prosperity crumble; destroyed in the vanity of nothingness._

_What will happen tomorrow... the day after? Will there be an end of this?_

_"Father..." A boy mumbled whilst felt his eyes warm with tears. No one could stop the pain that bursts in your heart. Even if tried, the failure is evident._

_He looked up on the imaginary hope ahead despite the gloomy sky above him. "What will I do, father? What can I do!"_

* * *

"Naruto!" 

Alerted by the sudden call of his name, the blonde boy equipped with gauntlets shows that he is in fact a **Zagante** - people who studies different kinds of Gemstones which is used in battle field and enchanting spells of both curse and healing. They could even use it for fighting combined with their athletic skills.

"C'mon! It is possible!" He reasoned.

"You can't mix the Red Fire to Red Water! That doesn't make any sense! You're making the elements fight altogether!" The boy with brown hair retorted. On his cheeks are red triangle tattoos which represents that he's from a decent family in Lifropolis.

The boy Naruto, although tired of argument with his friend, tried to be as nice as he had always been and said, "Of course you can combine Red Fire to Red Water to create Level 3 magical attack. It maybe an explosion or short distance bomb, if you know what I mean."

The other boy could only twitch his eyebrows from how Naruto reasoned out his theories regarding the stones. In Lifropolis, there are numerous stones categorized in colors and elements of nature. When combined, a new powerful magic enhancer or offensive spell can be created. Zagantes are very much dedicated to knowing the combination of all stones in the world. However, dedication could turn to darkest desires in search for ultimate power.

"Whatever you say..." And he sighed, letting go of what Naruto stated. He sat beside the person and watched how his hands release Chakra to vaporize the elements of both stones. While Naruto was in the process of concentrating, he noticed the Junction Gem Bracer. "Have you learned to combine three Gemstones from your bracer?"

Naruto grunted when he was done forming a small red Gemstone with several fiery like shapes inside. Nevertheless he answered his friend's inquiry, "To tell the truth, Kiba, I'm only in the process of experimenting. Our Professor hasn't discussed anything about three combined Gemstones." He looked to his side, to face Kiba, "but I've heard Shikamaru, the laziest person in our class, have learned to combine five gemstones."

Kiba, the one who had been pestering Naruto the entire time, almost fell from his chair. He was shocked that their classmate, whom they rarely see listening to lectures, had past their lessons. How could one imagine that he's that good? Was it a form of deception?

"So he was a nerd then." Kiba commented then chuckled.

Naruto joined the small chuckle then for a moment he remembered something. He immediately cleaned his spot, keeping all the gemstones in their places. Kiba had an interrogating look at his friend.

"Hey, where you going?"

He looked over his shoulder while he resumed walking away from the Laboratory, "I'm going to see Professor Iruka."

* * *

Everything shines in Lifropolis. Buildings' cascading reflection of the sun flares up the sky in its glorious sparkle. Fountains built to give room to distraction of busy minds, taking time to savor its flowing and crystalline water; entertaining kids and adults as though giving light for their day. Trees were never gone; protecting everything under the hot summer shine. It freshen air to keep living things alive and healthy. 

As the afternoon sky towered the day, the young blonde Zagante dashed towards the place where he always see his professor. His lively face brightened more when he took notice of nicely polished greaves. He already knew who it was.

"Professor Iruka!" He yelled cheerfully.

Called person inclined backwards and saw his yet-to-improve apprentice dashing towards him. Just when he was having all the time to eat ramen and relax afterwards…

"What's the sudden rush?" He asked and patted the sixteen-year-old Zagante.

Naruto scowled at his Professor for treating him like a ten-year-old child. He slapped the Professor's hand away from his head only to receive a hit on the same spot with a Gemstone.

"Ow… you're unfair." The young Zagante muttered.

"So what brings you here?" Iruka asked once again, resumed to finishing his lunch for the day.

Naruto sat beside the professor and ordered Miso Ramen over the counter.

"Do you think it's time for you to teach us the combo of three Gemstones? We're running late for our lessons." He reasoned and watched his Professor as he slurps the noodles out of the bowl.

After gnawing some noodles and swallowed them all, he took the small glass of tea and brought the liquid down to his throat.

"Aaah." He sounded out of habit, as he felt refreshed, "I'm going to do that so don't haste. You will finish your Apprentice level if you have the capabilities to combine all there Gemstones from your Bracer."

"And how long is that?"

The man from the counter gave the bowl of Ramen to Naruto. Naruto said his thanks and broke the chopsticks to make it a pair. He blows the steaming air over his bowl and started digging the noodles.

"It won't take that long, unless you have the potential to learn fast." For some reason, he knew that the last statement hit somebody.

The blonde Zagante almost choked from slurping the Ramen's soup. He whacked his chest to give space to his inner organs.

"You don't have to say those, Prof. Anyway, what about Shikamaru? He already learned to combine five Gemstones in his Bracer. Shouldn't he be considered as full pledge Zagante?"

Iruka shook his head, no, and explained, "He's smart alright the thing is he's incapable of using his physical strength. In short, he needs more brawns to pass."

"So he's not that perfect at all," Naruto muttered and then slurped his bowl of ramen again.

"Says the person who thinks his perfect."

Both looked at each other and tilted their heads to look at the person who just came and butting in their conversation. Taking notice of the black short hair and the stench of show off attitude from the person, Naruto knew who came.

"Sai." He plainly yet grudgingly uttered.

However, the Professor did the opposite. He smiled at the newcomer and greeted him.

"Are you done with your experiments?" Iruka asked with much interests seeping in his voice.

Sai smiled at him and at the empty seat which was beside Naruto's. Naruto, then, glared at the person and continued slurping down his ramen with much annoying noise.

Sai forcefully coughed before saying, "Ahem. I'm almost through with the fifth element. But I have to be cautious with the sixth. If my Chakra can't form the suitable amount to form anew element then my research will fail."

The only apprentice customer whom sat in the middle suddenly butted in, "What kind of Gemstone are you creating anyway? Some piece of junk?"

Seeing as his statement as an insult, Sai avoided to lose his patience and talked slowly.

"Well, an apprentice wouldn't understand it yet. Researching is not a child's play like what you're doing for the past years in the Academy."

He angrily slammed the empty bowl of ramen in his table and retorted, "I'm not playing with my research you fraud!"

"Now, now, you two. You guys don't have to degrade each other. You are both researches when you entered the Academy and you both know that the level of researches is always different."

Naruto turned around and sat on the chair with his arms crossed in front of his chest. Sai, being the matured Zagante, smirked at the apprentice's antics.

"Well, I don't have all the time in the world. So I'm off for my research. Good bye, Professor Iruka. Bye, frog face."

"WHY YOU!"

The target of his sudden bursts disappeared before he could beat the crap out of him.

"Damn."

_To be continued…_

* * *

**Author's Notes**: Hello dear readers! I'll be very honest with you; this is not my first time creating a fantasy plot. But it is my first time to apply it here in Naruto Category. I'm more of "what possibilities might occur" that is based from the manga and anime, but I would also like to try in Fantasy category. So I hope you don't mind. 

I don't know if it's from all the Soundtracks I've been listening to, but whatever possessed me to do this story, it made me look forward to some challenge; like inventing terms, inventing places and as much as possible, the plot should be far from the canon. The latter may not be that challenging, of course, I also wrote some Alternate Universe style of story. But really, this is a challenging plot, since I really don't know how things will go from here (similar to SS-DL after I closed the first tragic version).

Don't worry about the terms, I'll always put it here as Vocabulary or something, just so to explain what they do/meant/etc.

**CHAKRA** - a spiritual materializing energy used to combine Gemstones.

**GAEA** - the World that depends from the power of the Gems and Nature.

**GEM** **ENHANCER** - equipment used along with Junction Gem Bracer. This equipment is used to release the energy that is formed from the Junction Gem Bracer. Without this equipment, the user cannot use any created power of the Gemstone.

**GEMSTONES** - fine minerals found in selected areas in Gaea. Comes in different types, there are gemstones used for daily living, battle field, medicine, etc. It was believed that the pieces originated from the very depth of Gaea are formed as Gemstones.

**JUNCTION GEM BRACER** - also called as "Bracer"; equipment to materialize the new form of element, magic, or any kinds of energy from combined Gemstones. It is made of non-elemental substance to allow vaporized Gemstones go from one Gem to another. A Bracer with three holes is used by apprentices while a maximum of seven holes are used by High Class Zagantes.

**LIFROPOLIS** - Lif (Leaf - Konoha); the main city of Gaea and called as the land of Eternal Spring. Rich in Gemstones and harnessed knowledge of each people, the land becomes a modern era of which Gemstones are not only used for everyday living but can also be used to protect her homeland. The ruler of this kingdom is either a king or queen depending from the Council's judgments, as well as the Lifrosians.

**LIFROPOLIS ACADEMY** – school for Zagante-wanna-be. Zagantes and other ranks that are all knowledgeable in Gemstones and the like are the ones teaching the apprentices, they are called Professors.

**LIFROSIANS** - a term to Lifropolis civilians. They do not engage themselves from any magical aspects of the world other than using gemstones for everyday living.

**ZAGANTE** - they who chose to involve in researches and experiments to explore the power of all Gemstones. They are taught not only to use the Gemstones alone but to fight using their own ability and strength as a person. Zagantes are quick and smart that they could easily determine which Gemstones should be used during battle.

Another thing, check out my Deviant Art account, URL can be found in my profile, then look for **AUC** titles before the character name so you'll be able to see how these characters look like in my story (Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura are the ones done so far). Thank you!


	2. Lifrosian Classes

**CHAPTER I**

**Lifrosian Classes**

Naruto thought that he could have slowed down eating his ramen because he does not have anything to do with the rest of the day. Their classes have dismissed earlier and he was already done with his experiments for tomorrow's exams. Sighing, he walked back to the large Lifropolis Academy. The Academy does not produce Zagantes alone for there are two other classes graduated from the same academy.

Speaking of other Gemstone classes, he remembered someone who still has a class this afternoon so he hopped all the way towards the building to find that person.

* * *

"Concentrate! You will not be able to summon anything if you don't concentrate!" 

The voice of an impatient professor was heard inside the hall. Surely, those Professors who teach in this class should learn to be patient. They've been in that stage where they were having a hard time to concentrate before summoning anything. And he should be more observant how the class concentrates rather be distracted from his constant yelling.

"You over there!" He yelled yet again, alerting the apprentice he just pointed, "If you can't put your Chakra in your **Tiara** then go back to your mother!"

Scared to hear another scolding from his professor, he concentrated even more. This time, the Prof saw the Chakra crawling towards the apprentice's tiara.

"Bah. Do I really have to force you to form a Chakra like that?" He added and walked towards the lady who did not care what the others do and completely ignores her Professor. "Good. Be like her! She ignores everything! She doesn't care if I'm yelling or what the others are doing as long as she's concentrating! This is what I'm teaching, people! Concentrate despite the chaotic surroundings!"

The entire class, except for the lady he mentioned, stopped their concentration and watched how the pink haired lady pours her Chakra to her head towards her Tiara. Not long did they see numerous lights of different bright colors and a yellow smoke that covers a summoned creature. When the smoke faded, the Lady finally summoned a **Nymph**. Everybody clapped their hands at her success.

"Whew." The lady muttered when she looked at her creation and smiled at it. "Hello, there." She greeted cheerfully as the Nymph bowed, immediately acknowledges that she was its master.

"Very well, Lady Haruno." The Professor proudly proclaimed and tapped her shoulders to acknowledge her achievement. "It is clear now that you'll be able to pass the exams tomorrow. Summoning an above regular monster is quite impressive."

The acknowledged person gave a last smile to her monster and looked at her professor. She took away her own smile and unemotionally looked at him.

"Professor, the others would have summoned the same level of monster if you could just minimize your voice. It takes a lot of time to summon a creature; you know that, so please be considerate to others."

The Professor did not say anything as he watched the pink haired lady dispels her creation.

_She could be sweet on the outside, but she's too bitchy inside._

…or maybe he should take her advice before someone fires him.

* * *

Naruto arrived at the hall near the huge chamber where the other classes use the area for their training and lecture. He tiptoed towards the huge door and placed his ears on the tall door. Listening closely, he only heard the professor scolding his students. 

_So it's exercises today huh. If I won't be able to hear her voice then I'll have to see her._

He looked sideways and disappeared from his location. The young lad was seen at the grounds in front of the building, looking up at the window of a certain chamber.

_Window it is huh._

He materialized Gemstones in his hands and placed it in on his Bracer. When his Chakra molded, he opened his palms facing his body, then he suddenly levitates!

_Now that's more like it._

Without further ado, he forced himself to levitate upwards. When a ledge is upon his reach he immediately grabbed on to it and placed himself beside the wall near the window. Placing himself in a comfortable way to take a peak on his long time crush, he heard the Professor giving positive remarks to the girl he adored.

"Good. Be like her! She ignores everything! She doesn't care if I'm yelling or what the others are doing as long as she's concentrating! This is what I'm teaching, people! Concentrate despite the chaotic surroundings!"

There was a huge sweat dropped at Naruto's head.

_What a way to teach his apprentices… how psychotic._

Naruto started looking inside the room and when he found her, he couldn't help but feel his legs going jelly.

_There she is… God… isn't she a beauty?_

The person whom he had set his eyes on had completed the summoning ritual. All other apprentices clapped their hands at her success while she could only smile at the creature she called. The professor tapped her shoulder but Naruto noticed that she was rather having a serious conversation with him. Her eyes decimated her own smile.

_Sometimes I do fear how she managed to destroy her beautiful smile…_

After the short conversation with the Professor and dispelling her summoned creature, the pink haired lady walked towards the window to get some fresh air.

_Oh god she's coming closer!_

It was like a slow motion as the lady he adored walked towards the window where he positioned himself to spy on her. With only his heart beat and her footsteps in his head, he forgot that he needed a little concentration during his levitation.

But he did felt that gravity suddenly pulled him… too late though…

"Oh shit!" He exclaimed, fighting his concentration to focus to his levitation rather than the lady coming closer to him.

On the other side of the window however, the lady with pink hair heard a commotion from the outside. Rushing towards the windowsill, there she saw the blonde haired young man descending dangerously towards the ground.

Her eyes went wide. "OH!" She screamed.

All apprentices stopped their concentration and went to her side together with the Professor dashing towards the windowsill. There they all saw the slow motion fall of the blonde Zagante.

"GYAAAAAHHH!"

Everybody from the training hall went terrified as they watched the poor blonde young lad with his life slowly falls towards the ground. The Professor, whom should be helping the guy outside, went out of the room to call for help.

But before Naruto could trigger his death in an instant, the pink haired lady saw a speeding string dashing and looping around the blonde's ankle. In a matter of seconds, they all saw how the string stopped Naruto's instant death, pulling him in mid-air and hanging him upside down.

"OOOHHH GAAAAAWWWWWWDDD I'M GONNA DIEEEEEEEEE!" Naruto continuously screamed unaware that he was already saved.

With all spectators relieved, their eyes followed the origin of the string.

A spiky black haired young man clad with blue sleeveless top and striking jet black pants was calmly sitting on a tree branch with his right hand extending to the string. The pink haired apprentice in the Summoning Class narrowed her eyes towards the guy.

_I think I've seen that guy a thousand times before…_

While they are all looking at the situation, the blonde haired Zagante has not stopped crying his heart out thinking he would die in a moment.

"OOOOOHHHHH MAAAAANN I CAN'T DIIIIEEEE HERRRREEE!"

Until, of course, the one who saved his life mocked him.

"You're dead Naruto! And you're in Hell!"

Naruto, whose eyes shut tightly, answered the mocking statement.

"NOOO! I'M NOT IN HELL! I didn't do anything bad! I can't die and go to Hell right now!"

The spectators started laughing their ass out at the comical scenario just right after the breathtaking fall of the poor Naruto.

"OHHHH GOD! THERE WERE REALLY DEVILS AROUND HERE! THEY'RE EVEN LAUGHING!"

"SHIT HEAD! Now you're calling us devils, moron!"

As if on cue, someone threw a book at Naruto's head, causing him to swing left and right and instantaneously opening his eyes.

"Aww!" When he looked at the very first thing he saw, he noticed the green grass and pastel colors of thousands of flowers scattered everywhere.

_Hey! There's no grass in Hell is it?_

He looked sideways, downward and upward to double check that he is not really in hell.

_There's the Lifropolis Academy Summoning Hall, and that tree, and that familiar road! Hey, this isn't hell! Which means—?_

Then he put his once dangling hands towards his chest and head to feel that he is not really dead yet.

"I'm alive! I'm alive!" He shouted.

He almost forgot that he was hanging upside down when the one who saved his life pulled him harshly to forcefully notice him.

"Hey watch it!" Naruto exclaimed as he finally found out that he was in fact saved. He would want to say his sorry for not thanking him or her and will thank him or her at the same time but when he set his eyes upon his savior… "SASUKE?"

Said person could only raise a brow at the one he saved.

"What the—Oh GOD this isn't happening! You saved me?"

Sasuke reached his hair with his free hand and said, "Why yes actually." He answered uninterestingly, "So could you get yourself up because I'm tired of holding you in mid-air?"

Naruto's both ears steamed with white smoke as he bent himself to untie the string and landed safely on the ground. He even dusted off imaginary dirt from his jacket and looked at the branch where Sasuke sat.

"Yeah, yeah. Thanks." He muttered.

Sasuke smirked at teased him, "I can't here you—" He even put his hands in his ears as if to listen to an echo.

"THANKS!"

Sasuke looked at the ground where Naruto is standing with a tilted head as if mocking; "Now you're yelling at me. Bad manners… really bad. Tsk. Tsk."

Naruto's ears steamed with white smoke again but now there were also steamed smoke coming out of his nostrils. His face turned beet red vividly stating he's mad.

"WHAT ELSE DO YOU WANT UCHIHA!"

Again, Sasuke smirked at Naruto. _This blockhead doesn't know anything other than Sakura and Ramen. Speaking of which—_

He looked back at the window where he was watching the girl in red suit a little earlier. She was looking back at him with narrowed eyes as if trying to remember something out of him.

_No… stop looking at me. You don't remember anything, c'mon!_

He nervously broke the gaze and looked at the Professor coming inside the hall. All the students inside the room followed their Professor's way towards the window to see if the young man was dead. However, things have changed, the young man was saved, and the Professor took notice of that blonde hair and orange jacket.

"YOU!" He accusingly pointed his finger on Naruto, who on the other hand pointed himself, too. "YES YOU!"

Naruto could only raise a brow at the sudden unknown accusation of the Prof.

"I've seen you a thousand times already! You're always spying in this class! What do you want?"

Then out of nowhere the Professor remembered something, rather someone. He quickly searched the area and laid his eyes on the young lad with spiky black hair who was attempting to escape the scene. The Prof angrily pointed his finger at the boy.

"AND YOU!"

This alarmed Sasuke. He nervously gulped his saliva down his throat and coolly looked back at the window. The Prof's apprentices were watching the scene, except for the pink haired lady, who had long gone from the room. Sasuke's eyes suddenly turned disappointed… until the Prof called him once again.

"EVERYTIME I SEE THAT BLONDE GUY YOU'RE ALWAYS HERE TOO! WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING IN MY CLASS ANYWAY!" The professor shouted which made all his apprentices cringed at his annoying voice.

Sasuke did not want to blow his intentions so he coolly shrugged his shoulders and said, "Just passing by."

Before he receives another scolding, he immediately disappears. With no one to take out his anger, the Professor gets back at Naruto, only to watch him speeding off at the same direction where Sasuke dashed away.

"DAMN IT!"

* * *

It was sunset when Sasuke and Naruto sat at both ends of a bench at a park near the Lifrosian Academy. They were both catching their breaths after the long run. Few minutes later, they stopped the loud gasping of air. They inclined their backs at the bench and looked at different directions as though they evaded each other's faces. 

Until one of them spoke…

"You're not doing what I think you're doing, are you?" Naruto asked randomly.

Sasuke raised a brow at his inquiry but answered in an interrogating manner, "But you're doing what I think you're doing, are you?"

Shocked, Naruto turned to Sasuke's direction and pointed accusingly at the young Uchiha.

"You— YOU'RE— You're—!"

He who did not dare to continue what he was about to say, caught a glimpse of pink at the corner of his eye. When he fully looked at the object of his attention, he turned in complete shock.

Sasuke, who spotted Naruto's unfinished sentences, took this opportunity as his turn.

"Cat got your tongue?" He chuckled for a while and continued, "Being a clumsy Zagante won't do you any good, Naruto. So better patch things up before the final exams."

There was a moment of silence until a feminine voice both rang their ears.

"Being a spy for both Zagante and **Zatanku** won't do any good either."

Sasuke's eyes turned wide with utmost surprise that he almost jump out of the bench. He knew that voice very well and now he knew why Naruto was not able to continue his statement. The pink haired young lady is here… listening to them!

Being the Uchiha he is, he coughed nervously and turned to the owner of the voice. He had a full view of her front of him unlike the times where he could only see half of her body from the window of her classroom.

"What were you guys pulling up to this point?" She asked with eyes looking back and forth from the blonde to the black haired young lad.

Since Sasuke was not the type of guy who would put up some lie to cover his intentions, he gave the room for Naruto's excessive talent in reasoning, err, lying.

"Well, uhm," Naruto started with much more obvious nervousness hanging on his breath, "I was just testing my levitation gemstone. Then when I went pass your classroom window with your Prof's loud voice I lost my concentration—"

Naruto was not done yet when the pink haired lady looked at the young Uchiha.

"What were you doing on that tree branch in front of the classroom window?"

Sasuke calmly looked at the girl once again and then found the ground interesting, "I was escaping from my fan girls. I took that tree, which coincidentally stands in front of your classroom, as refuge."

After few moments of taking in all their reasons, lies rather, the lady with pink hair sighed jadedly. She crossed her arms in front of her chest, much to the young men's delight, when her breast emphasized even more. Naruto and Sasuke simply blushed and looked at different directions.

"You guys aren't good at lying. Anyway, I personally ask you two to avoid our hall during our class because our Professor had reported to the Faculty regarding the scene earlier." She sighed once again, "If you two are spying on one of our classmates, just wait for her to get out of class. Be a man and talk to her in person. It's such a coward thing to just watch her from afar." She added and started walking away from the two young boys in bench.

Sasuke and Naruto took her last statement as an advice. An advice that boosted their morale to seek at the girl they've been spying all the time. But it was too sudden when they both reacted. One of them who were still thinking of what to do next was outdone by the other who stood away from the bench and dashed towards her stopping in front of his target.

She blinked several times when a certain blonde haired young lad, smiled brightly on her.

"I forgot to introduce myself; I'm Uzumaki Naruto, a graduating apprentice of Zagante class. Pleasure to meet you Lady—"

The pink haired lady smiled back at him and butted in, "Haruno Sakura, graduating apprentice of Zarune class."

_Damn you Naruto…_

He, who disliked the thought of being outdone or defeated by the blonde Zagante, stood up and walked towards Lady Haruno.

"Ahem." He started with a force cough to get Sakura's attention.

She and Naruto looked at the black haired Uchiha as he introduces himself in front of the girl he and Naruto liked.

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke, graduating apprentice of Zatanku class."

Sakura smiled once again and said, "Pleased to meet you, Sasuke and Naruto."

She walked past Naruto that both male apprentices thought she ditched them. She turned around and bowed politely as she speaks.

"Good luck with your finals tomorrow." With one final smile, she walked away from the park, leaving the triumphant Zagante and Zatanku happily watching her leave.

_To be continued…_

* * *

**  
Author's Notes: **Check out my DeviantArt page (URL located at my profile page) and look for my doodle for this Chapter, "Blockhead…" is the title of the fanart. 

**Terms:**

**NYMPH – **a nature friendly monster with white skin and yellow eyes. Their attacks are Vine Whip and Poisonous Pollens. If summoned by High Level Zarune, the Nymph sucked in the enemies' Chakra then creates a shield to its master. They can transfer the Chakra to their master.

**JEWELLED TIARA** – also called as "Tiara"; similar to Bracer, the Tiara is used to store and mold Zarune's Chakra to summon creatures. The special feature of this equipment is the owner does not need to replace the Jewel in the Tiara. In order for the Zarune to acquire more summoning creatures, he or she must dissipate the Jewel, where a certain creature is sealed, then used a Transmutation Spell therefore the substances are transferred towards the owner's Jewel.

**ZARUNE** – in other world, they are called the "Summoners"; they have the ability to concentrate an enormous Chakra to be able to summon any creatures. The creatures they summon are selected during the ritual of summoning or concentration. They do not need to pray out loud, what they really need is pure concentration.

**ZATANKU – **they who are called as "Hybrid Zagantes"; they use Gemstones to materialize weapon of their choice and are able to cast elements of specialization. Most likely, Zatankus came from clans. These people are both good in physical and magical combat.


	3. Final Exams

**Chapter II**

**Final Exams**

_NO. NO. I'm not late… NOT LATE!_

Naruto woke up late this morning. He did not have enough sleep last night due to yesterday's small chat with his all-time crush, Haruno Sakura. All throughout that night he thought of how to catch her and talk to her personally like what he did today, even though it was Sakura who approached and warned them about yesterday's incident.

When he swerved towards the next block he saw his favorite ramen stand and his favorite ramen cook preparing for the morning's chow. The reflection of two large bowls of ramen was seen in his eyes.

_There's Ichiraku…! Oops! No! Ramen can wait… Finals can't!_

Adding anew form of Chakra to his hands, he quickly materialized his Dash Gemstone. Putting it on to his bracer, he activated the Gemstone to boost his speed more. While he was in fast pace, he did notice Kiba coming out of his house, freaking out.

"GAH! THE HELL WITH THIS DAY!" The brown messy haired boy shouted as he assembles his gemstones to speed up. At the same time however he saw a flash of yellow that stopped in front of his path. "NARUTO!"

Said person snickered, "Well, well, aren't you late, too?"

"Isn't it obvious?" He retorted and finally condensing his Chakra to activate the Dash Gemstone.

It was a just seconds when Naruto thought of something spectacular. "Hey, Kiba, let's race."

Kiba immediately tilted his head towards the speaker, "What?"

Naruto shrugged his shoulders and added, "C'mon we're both freaking out this morning because we're both late. Let's just give it a rest and race all the way to the Assembly Hall."

Kiba smirked at his confidence as well as mocking his friend for this race. "Are you sure about this? You know how fast I am." He threatened.

"Let's just see." It was Naruto's time to smirk when he added another gemstone in his bracer. "GO!"

Their tracks formed a flash of fire and smoke.

* * *

In Lifrosian Academy, there were five huge building halls used for all classes. There was a long distance for all buildings to give space for all trainees as they use the field as well as preventing all spells that will be cast on random targets. 

The structure of the academy with all buildings towering over the parks and lounges created a diamond shape with its shadow. Four buildings stood tall covering the center building. The center building is where the High Council and its leader stayed during working hours and special meetings. All other towers are consisted of different necessities for all classes. And each building has assembly halls…

—to assemble all the graduating classes…

Kiba and Naruto zoomed from the entrance of the academy towards the East Building, the tower for Zagantes. With both of them breathing harshly as they stepped in front door of their assembly hall, Professor Iruka immediately called out their names.

"INUZUKA KIBA! UZUMAKI NARUTO!"

Both gulped from the other side of the door. Naruto nervously looked at his friend.

"How did he find out it was us?"

Kiba could only roll his eyes from Naruto's dense skull. "That means, moron, we're the only ones late."

The term did not escape Naruto's ears. With raging beet red face, Naruto was about to pound on Kiba's head when the door slid open.

"When are you planning to go inside?" An angry yet enduring Professor asked. Both of the boys noticed the twitching brow of their Professor.

Walking towards their seats, Naruto noticed the grim faces of other apprentices and he knows that this Final Examination will not be easy. After a short moment of silence, Iruka coughed to get the attention of the class.

"Ahem." He looked at everyone and started, "Yesterday was your last lecture and laboratory exercises. Today, everything will be different. There is no written exam or whatsoever. It is similar to your field works but the format is different."

Suddenly, he materialized a silver Gemstone in his palm. He put it on his five-hole bracer and combined it with other three elements to create a hologram-like presentation. There were orbs revolving at the area of the hologram. Iruka pointed at one orb. It went at the center and stopped. Animatedly though, it flashes a map.

"Young Zagantes, your test is a Field Exam."

Everyone reacted at his declaration before someone has the willpower to argue with him.

"This area is called Runic Zone. The combination of two triangles forming a 6-star area is created for exam purposes. The area is double the size of the entire landscape of our Academy, which means, it's really huge." He chose another orb to continue the discussion, "There are only seven Runic Gemstones in this area. It is your task to destroy the element with right combination of Gemstones. The Runes cannot be destroyed by level one or level two elements and there is only one element that can be use to destroy it."

He chose another orb again and observed his class' reactions. _They still have grim faces._

"There is a time limit of thirty minutes to complete the test upon signal. The objective of this exam is for you to quickly formulate the right combination of gemstones from observation and application of what you have learned from your discussions."

When he was about to say his final instructions, the brown haired young man with small eyes raised his hand.

"Yes, Shikamaru." He permitted the apprentice to speak.

"There are twenty Zagante Apprentices in this class while the elements are only seven. Isn't it too unfair for the thirteen apprentices who will not be able to destroy the gemstone?"

Iruka scratched the back of his head and smiled at Shikamaru's inquiry. The boy was right.

"Not all those who were able to destroy the runes can pass the exam. The most important aspect of this exam is performance."

Shikamaru could only raise a brow at the Professor's answer. _What is this… a show?_

The Professor waited for some of his apprentices to throw any questions regarding the Field Exam but since no one dared to second Shikamaru's act, he resumed for his final statements.

"Piece of advice: don't head on without thinking. Use all necessary tactics to pass."

The bell rings…

…for lunch break!

* * *

Sasuke had long sat on a tree near the fields. He had been thinking about the given instructions for their Field Exam to be held at some magical area. He thought that Lifrosian's three graduating classes will only have one Field Examination however they will be randomly dropped at that area and all they have to do is to race with some other Zatankus around fighting for the seven destroyed elements then defeat the summoned monster and take its own gem. 

With left leg bent, he placed his left arm on to it as he covers the lower part of his face.

_It's quite obvious that we have to wait for the Zagantes to destroy the Rune element… but that'll delay my target period since some Zagantes are not polished to make quick conclusions. That Nara guy is the only person I know who can destroy Runes. He's a smart ass._

Momentarily, he saw a glimpse of long pink hair below. When he looked down, he saw Sakura walking towards the park. That short span of observation triggered his thoughts once again.

…_And the Zarunes? What are they going to do for the Field Exams? Should I ask Sakura to make cover for us?_

When he locked his eyes to her back once again, he felt that something unexpected will happen.

* * *

They were given an hour to have their lunch break as well as preparing themselves for the afternoon's Field Examination. It's a good thing that that morning was not really the actual exam or they will not made it on time. Naruto and Kiba had left for lunch but went to different places. They have different preparations for the exams. As Kiba wanted to look for comrades to help him out, Naruto focused to what kind of Gemstones he will use to destroy the Rune Element. 

He materialized all his level three Elemental Gemstones and thought of a combo that he has to make. Later he became tired so he sat on a nearby bench and dematerialize all his gemstones. He looked at the sky and recalled all their lectures during their class period.

However, instead of having a serious recollection, he snorted from a certain incident.

_Aha, that's why I wasn't able to remember anything… I slept the whole time. Nishishishi…_

He sighed knowing that it was not helping him.

_Damn. What am I supposed to do? I can't take all the time to combine all my elements to destroy the thing. But really now, I don't recall something about Rune Element and combination of above level two gemstones. Hmm…_

Naruto looked at his own Bracer and noticed that he only has three holes in it; same goes for the other Zagantes.

_Maybe they are expecting us to combine level three elements using these three holes. Hmm… really now, this needs a conniving method. That I assure is not my field._

Scratching his chin with his right hand, he started to think things over before he gets irritated. He started looking at the ground, then the fountain in front of him then to the right and to the left and…

_Wha?_

Bringing his eyes back to the left side, he felt shocked and surprised and stoned. From that corner was his all-time crush, sitting on a bench under the shades of the trees. She looked peaceful as she had inclined her back on that bench. Her smooth white knees are tightly closed together due to her extremely short skirt. The pink long hair tied before it even reaches the end but it gracefully swayed together with the breeze. Her golden tiara and Jewel shone. The thing that made him so attracted to her was her eyes. They have deeper meanings as it was letting people see her emotions although most of the time she has to force herself not to show the world who she really is.

In that sense, she is rather mysterious.

While he was gazing at her a looming figure started growing behind him and it he even needed twenty seconds to finally pull off his Sakura-gazing and shift his attention towards the person behind him.

"Are you undressing her again with that dirty looks of yours?" The voice threatened.

Naruto was not afraid of that same voice. That same question had been asked and threatened him a lot of times before and he already knew by this time the person behind the threatening voice.

"That won't work, bastard. And I'm not doing what you think I'm doing."

The person whom he called bastard revealed himself from the shadowed area of the bushes. He grabbed the bench and shifted his weight as he jumped over and took a seat beside his friend… and rival for Sakura's heart.

He, too, gazed at the girl they both liked.

"So when's departure?" Naruto asked for mission's sake as he shifted his position from leaning to inclining.

"After lunch." Sasuke answered and looked at him, "Hey do me a favor." He said nonchalantly.

In an inquiry expression, Naruto raised a brow and asked, "What is it?"

Sasuke bend over as he relaxed his elbows on each knees and closed his hands together as he said, "Don't ever look for me during the Field Exam."

Was it really a favor…?

…or a manner of insult?

The young Uchiha may look as if he is a genius and well-grown individual but only few knows that he is rather childish. He liked teasing Naruto and playing pranks with his brother. He has yet to leave his childhood habits behind seeing he was not prepared for marriage yet. In Lifropolis, marriage is an option for male teenagers to grow up and act like a man. Most of the time, these male species do not do things seriously.

Maybe, in the future, it would be Sakura who could make him act as a matured teenager.

Now as Naruto was steaming from Sasuke's insult and is about to beat the hell out of him, Sakura stood from the bench and walked towards them. They both pushed each other, forcing them both to meet the ends of the bench and dropped their butts on the ground.

"NGARR…" Naruto whined as he massaged the aching part of his butt.

"Damn it…" Sasuke muttered as he felt embarrassed being pushed to the ground in front of his crush.

Sakura could only tilt her head and watch them stand before her, greeting in unison.

"Hi, Sakura-chan." Of course, the two electrically stared at each other.

"It seems that you two are not worried for the Finals. That's funny." She smiled as the two scratched their heads and blushed.

"Not everyone is after the Rune Element, right?" Sasuke asked, finally found something is up the moment something triggered his thoughts.

Sakura looked at him and answered, "I think so."

Then the cheerful suggestion of Naruto came, "Then why don't we go as a team?" Glaring at Sasuke he added, "except for that bastard."

The pink haired lady chuckled at their insult exchange. Just then, she changed her eyes into that of a grave features.

"I wish we could but we simply cannot." Sakura then started walking away from Sasuke and Naruto.

_Please don't look for me at the Exam Field._

* * *

At the Assembly Hall of Zagante Class… 

Aside from Professor Iruka, there was another High Zagante standing in front of the class. Clad in dark green long coat with the emblem of Lifrosian on its left chest, it seems that he is indeed a High Zagante.

"After you destroyed the element, best advice is to arrive at the center where the Gate Tower is located. There will be a portal opened for the examiners and it will be used to send you back here at the Academy. It will be opened at the last ten minutes of the thirty-minute test. If you did not make it on time it is an instant failure."

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the instructor as he managed to calculate the time during the test.

_In other words we have twenty minutes to finish the test. Things are getting worst huh._

Waiting for somebody to ask questions and for the time to start the Final Exam, the High Zagante materialized five different colors of gemstones and placed it on his Bracer. In just short span of molding his Chakra a bright huge circle suddenly appeared at the center of the hall.

It is the Portal.

"Once you've enter the portal, there is no going back." He warned the Zagantes as they prepare to jump at the portal.

There was a moment of silence as both High Zagantes wait for the exact time. Then at Professor Iruka's signal, all Zagantes jumped inside the portal.

The Final Exam has begun.

_To be continued…_

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hopefully you won't get confused. What is the meaning behind Sakura's statements? Are they going to be enemies? Next chapter will be the beginning of the Exam. 

**Terms**:

**DASH GEMSTONE – **a Gemstone used to apply an extreme agility towards the user. One of the basic gemstones acquired at the Academy.

**HIGH ZAGANTE – **are also called as "High Class Zagante"; they are those who can use more than three to seven Gemstones in their Bracers.

Also, if you want to know how Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura look like for this story you can check them out at my DeviantArt page. The URL is provided as my Homepage. Thanks!


	4. Race to Nightmare

**Chapter III**

**Race to Nightmare**

**SWOOSH!**

Everybody had materialized their Dash gemstones.

What they need to apply for this exam is the ability to think fast. If they do not imply this to themselves then they have failed. The thought of destroying a Rune Element is no walk in the park. It had sent shivers down to each apprentice during the Instruction Period. The Rune Element is not your ordinary Gemstone element that can be destroyed by level one or level two combinations. It has to be three. And there is no ordinary combination of Gemstones can destroy it.

Indeed, it is a complicated field exam.

But what made it more complicated is…

_What the hell are these Zatankus doing in the same field? _Kiba asked more to himself as he shoots his glare towards the other Zatankus racing at the exam field. Being the simple-minded he was, he thought of one thing, _Holy COW! Are they going to be our rivals for the Rune Element!_

He watched all the said class speeding fast using their own speed and boosted Chakra. They posses weapons of their own choice and a little bit of Gemstones of specialization, which means there are not as magically powerful as Kiba's class, Zagante.

Still he watched them striding their own ways to find a suitable Zagante who can instantly destroy the said element.

_This is really a pain in the neck field exam._

**

* * *

ZOOM! **

Naruto had landed on to a branch but used that momentum to run forward. Sharply looking at the area of the field, he could measure that it was about as big as their academy. If the area is truly huge then the locations of the elements were scattered and would be troublesome to find.

The elements…

Naruto crinkled his brows and thought of another problem related to his observation.

_How large is the Rune Element?_

He momentarily stopped and looked at his surroundings once again.

_Considering the large area… the Rune Element cannot be that large. Well maybe…_ He looked at his bracer and analyzed, _Ten times larger than my gemstones._

He smirked as he compounded his Chakra with the power of the gemstones. Naruto seemed proud of himself to be able to observe and analyze at the same time. It may be of help during the Rune obliteration. With his confidence seeping out of his smiling façade he turned around and dashed towards South.

* * *

A large plant type creature whipped out its vines. In order to avoid being attacked, he jumped and slid back so as to mould his level two gemstones of the fire element. The plant type creature detected the Zagante's Chakra. With only seconds to spare, the Zagante watched the zooming vines towards him and at the same time the spiral flame that started from his Bracer. 

Both elements collide together but only one powerful element remained, it was the Zagante's spiral flame.

The brown haired Zagante sighed deeply. _Such troublesome creatures… as much as possible I don't want to waste my Chakra for all these monsters but it can't be helped, no matter how I tried to escape, they keep on tailing me._

As his blazer whipped out by the breeze, the brown haired and brown eyed Zagante quickly disappeared in search for the Rune Element.

* * *

"Guh! Yaa!" Sasuke yelled as he made quick turns and swift attack to kill small dragon type creatures. 

Once he had set foot in this area, petite dragon type creatures surrounded him. And since there is no chance of escaping he chose to fight all them using his physical abilities alone to conserve Chakra for destroying the summoned monster from the Rune Element.

_How many monsters must I defeat?_

He dodged an incoming fire ball and slashed the creature that blew it. He jumped off the ground and gave each of the surrounding dragons a swift and painful rotating kick. For the finale, he equipped his favorite Gemstone Weapon; **Crescent**, to slash everything that blocked his way.

After the short battle, he heard himself gasping for air as well as taking in all the things that happened and the things that might happen in the future.

_Without Chakra everything looks difficult. I should train more in physical combat rather than Chakra-contained exercises._

Sasuke wiped out the trickling sweat on his chin and looked at the gray sky. He knew that all of the surroundings here are mere creation of High Zarunes, Zagantes and Zatankus.

_I've got to find a really good Zagante fast._

The Crescent on his Bracer disappeared magically as he went leaping from one branch to another.

* * *

A group of flying apprentices zoomed at different directions when they met at the center area of the field. They have visible powerful barriers around them that nullify any physical or magical attacks aided by Gemstones. While they go to their positions, they summoned several creatures of different levels at all areas they've passed by. 

One of them was the pink haired girl. The graduating Zarune class; Haruno Sakura…

She narrowed her eyes and said to herself, _I will not fail._

* * *

Naruto's eyes went wide when he saw what he just saw right in front of his face. 

It's a huge Rune stone implanted on a pillar and guarded by a…

_ZARUNE?_

He knew that the Zarune is guarding the Rune stone. He was floating in front of it and he had different classes of creatures walking and guarding the element. The Zarune apprentice was looking at all directions and keeping himself inside the magical barrier to cancel out any long range magical or non-magical attacks.

Then all of a sudden Naruto remembered something…

_(Flashback)_

_He offered Sakura to make a team during the Final Exam, but Sakura said this…_

"_I wish we could but we simply cannot."_

_(End of Flashback)_

This triggered his thoughts and finally came into a conclusion.

_We can't be in one team because… they, the Zarunes, are instructed to guard each Rune elements in the field!_

Being such a klutz he stepped on a branch that snapped out his thoughts when it created noises which forced him to hide himself by resting his back on the sturdy tree trunk beside him. Naruto knew that the Zarune apprentice heard the sound as well and is out searching for him.

Still, he couldn't repress the idea that suddenly came out from his conclusion.

_While we're out to destroy the Rune Element, Zarunes are the ones guarding them. Damn! Another big problem to deal with! But hey…_ He smirked at some realization, _I'm glad it's not Sakura that I'll have to deal with. She's the most powerful Zarune I've ever known …_

He prepared his three gemstones that are supposedly used for attacking.

_I have to take out the master before all those creatures will attack me. But… it's kind of hard considering I don't have someone to act as a back up or something to distract those midgets… Damn…_

_(Flashback)_

"_Don't ever look for me during the Field Exam."_

_(End of Flashback)_

Naruto started creating spheres using his Bracer. It was molded with his Chakra and Wind element that can cut through while spinning.

_Yeah right as if I'm looking for you. I don't need your help, bastard._

The Zarune who was guarding the Rune Element felt the Chakra as he started commanding his creatures; the huge moths, large earthworms and some random creatures which Naruto could not name. They headed towards the area where the Zarune commanded them to go until…

Spinning steel was heard throughout the area.

The Zarune on guard was flabbergasted when a large shuriken was thrown right in front of his face.

From that split second however, Naruto was also looking for the origin of where the shuriken was thrown. He knew that it was a Zatanku who came on time to distract the Zarune…

_Distraction… _He was shocked. _I got to use that time to attack the Rune!_

He went back to the Rune Element only to meet a growling huge earthworm right in front of his face.

"AAACK!" He immediately pushed his hand that held the sphere towards area where he was able to hit the huge slimy creature.

**BOOM!**

Naruto jumped sideward as he evaded needle attacks from the moth. Swiftly he formed another gemstone and put it on his Bracer. While he was molding his Chakra he was oblivious that there would be an incoming ambush behind him.

Again, another sound of spinning Shuriken headed towards all the creatures that was about to ambush him. When he heard the weapon spinning towards him, he looked at it only to meet the blade right in front—

**CHING!**

"NARUTO DUCK!" The person who threw the Shuriken was alerted and could no longer conceal himself as he noticed the slow motion of his own weapon towards the blonde Zagante.

Unbeknownst to him, Naruto was able to create a protection from all the physical and magical attacks that the shuriken blade did not able to make an inch contact with the accidental target.

Naruto wheeled his head towards his right to see if his guess was right…

In just a matter of seconds, his eyes turned wide.

—His guess was right.

"SASUKE?"

Called person had this look of awe plastered all over his face to which Naruto knew it was because of sudden accident happened earlier. But Sasuke quickly recovered as he raised both of his hands to call back the two shurikens he used.

"Don't tell me I looked for you, jerk." Naruto started the topic while he watched Sasuke descend to the forest floor.

As always, before he could even speak, Sasuke smirked first before saying, "I am doomed. I won't be able to fight the summoned creature."

Naruto dropped the insult-introduction as he asked, "What summoned creature? That Zarune just summoned his own creature to guard the Rune and attack us!"

"I didn't mean those Zarune's pests." Sasuke replied and walked passed Naruto to observe the situation. Then suddenly, he pointed out to the Rune Element right behind the Zarune. "I meant the Rune Element's summoned creature."

Naruto's brow rose profoundly. "What the hell are you talking about?" Naruto walked until he is right beside the young Uchiha.

"Zagante's task is to destroy the Rune Element while the Zarune class has to defend the Rune…" Sasuke formed two gemstones to replace the two which was placed on his Bracer. "Zatankus however are tasked to wait for the Rune to be destroyed then defeat the Rune summon and get the Gemstone."

Naruto did the same as he took out all the Gemstones in his Bracer, not knowing what combinations he has to make to destroy the Rune.

"So, it's all depends on us Zagantes huh." He looked at his Bracer to think of what kind of Elements should be mixed up to quickly destroy the Rune.

"…Aa." Sasuke narrowed his eyes when he looked at the Zarune guard and his newly summoned creatures. "Good thing I didn't end up fighting with Sakura."

"Likewise." Naruto replied watching the field changing its appearance. He prepared himself in an attacking stance and waited how things will go from here.

Sasuke did the same thing but he already prepared the Crescent and decided to help Naruto rather than look for the Nara guy.

"Once we've finished this test and both of us succeeded, you have to treat me for a lunch in a week." The young Uchiha announced and smirked after the statement.

Naruto turned white and yelled, "NO WAY IN HELL!"

_To be continued…_

* * *

**Author's Note: **The Zarune guard won't be a problem, so how can Naruto solve the element combination to destroy the Rune? 

**Term:**

**Crescent – **a weapon used by Uchiha Sasuke. It is a kind of Katar that has a long curve blade that resembles a crescent moon. The open curve is faced at the user while the sharpened edges are faced outwards.


	5. Think and Solve

**CHAPTER IV**

**Think and Solve**

Steel weapons and magical attacks could be heard everywhere. Zatanku and Zagante were working together as a team to break the Zarune's defense to get the Rune element and destroy it but it added pressure since the Zagante had no idea of what combination he should mix up to destroy the element. Same goes with the Zatanku, who was trying every plan in his head to exhaust the Zarune's concentration so as not to be able to summon any creatures anymore.

Sasuke jumped backwards, avoiding an incoming needle shower from a cactus-like summoned monster. He knew that Naruto was right behind him and hoped that the blonde would create a barrier to avoid the attack in front of Naruto and the one in his front.

When landed safely, Naruto immediately cast out a barrier to avoid additional damage.

"Did you find anything to destroy the rune?" It was supposed to be a question but it came out as a demanding inquiry.

"Not yet." Naruto replied, still thinking how they are going to get it all within few minutes.

"What?" Sasuke seethed, "Listen up. Time is running out and you haven't thought of anything besides protecting yourself from these monsters! You have to think!"

"I'm trying! It's not that easy! I haven't heard anything about the Rune element, damn it!" Now it was Naruto's turn to yell.

Sasuke made a "tch" sound as he converted his Crescent weapon to another kind. This new blade on his Bracer has an edge tracing the tip of his fingers. It was a like another set of his hand only it has claws which were rigorously sharpened. Since it will be used for close-combat, Sasuke added Fire Element in his weapon. It blazed in orange and red, reflecting the element installed in its edges.

"HA!" He attacked a mob of giant moths that surrounded them. Quickly he jumped from one branch to another to gather momentum each of his strike to finish the monsters easily.

Naruto watched in awe as how the young Uchiha, his rival for Sakura's heart, was able to move like that. For a Zatanku such as Sasuke himself, he sure had a lot of training before this exam. Speaking of training, he himself had engulfed in serious training – particularly that of quick thinking. He believed in his power and his skill as well as his instincts all the time. Analyzing matters was not really his forte but what he did not know that it was natural for him to think of strategy and remember what he had learned from experience, excluding the ones during their class. Narrowing his blue eyes, Naruto observed the shining Rune element behind the Zarune's protection.

_If we break the shield that he created then I'll be able to experiment and evaluate which elements can be combined altogether._

He looked at Sasuke who was still fighting over the giant-sized insects atop the branches.

_No matter how much I deny it, I really need his help._

Sasuke avoided each attacks of the monsters that had surrounded him. He jumped rhythmically at one side to another, dropping and jumping again, and then gave a blow. Naruto did not think twice when he put on two elements in his Bracer and blasted all insects that kept bugging Sasuke. When all the monsters were turned into ash, the Zarune guardian started concentrating again.

Now's the time!

"Sasuke don't let him summon again! We have to break his barrier!" Naruto yelled when they turned their attention to the Zarune.

Sasuke did not know what's going on inside Naruto's head but he quickly changed his weapon once again. Slotting steel and white orbs in his Bracer, he immediately produced an arsenal of shurikens that he swiftly hurled towards the Zarune.

**CLASH! TING! DROP!**

_Ordinary weapons can't damage the barrier! _Sasuke yelled in his thoughts with wide eyes.

But before he succumbed himself in shock, Naruto yelled at him once again.

"You can do more than that!" The Zagante was dogged to destroy the barrier that protected the Zarune and the Rune.

The young Uchiha immediately took out his Fire Gemstone and put it on his Bracer. When he hurled the shurikens once again, he converted the power of the Fire Gemstones to his Gem Enhancer to cast a fireball that would cover his whirling steel weapon. In an instant, the flaring shurikens created a reaction with the Zarune's barrier. It shattered the barrier like a broken glass, letting it slipped through and rained on the poor guy who had lost his concentration in attempt to cover his head from all the shurikens that made way towards him.

During the process, some of the shurikens smashed on the huge Rune element. Naruto saw the little spark that the flaming shuriken created when touched.

_Rune is affected by the element of Fire. _Naruto concluded upon quick observation.

Since the Zarune was not capable of summoning anything being vulnerable with any ambush attacks, and by that means, Sasuke surprised the poor guy who was on the ground with his arms still over his head. Without a minute to spare, he struck the back of his neck making him unconscious in an instant.

"He's out." Sasuke finally said when he looked and listened at the loud thump of the fallen Zarune. _That wasn't easy._

Sasuke took out the gems on his Bracer, leaving the Fire gem on its place. He put back the gem that formed the Crescent blade without combining the Fire gem on to it. He observed the area and it seemed quiet for the first time. Finally he turned to his side only to see the blonde Zagante analyzing something while he was talking incoherently to himself.

"Not level one, not two either… should be level three? And what did he said— one element? Combination of level three elements that creates another element… damn… this is making me insane…"

There was a large dripping sweat on Sasuke's forehead when he stared at his friend disbelievingly. He just hoped that Naruto is still in his sane mind. On the contrary, he was glad that the notorious prankster was capable of observing and analyzing.

_Well, he should be or else he's not considered as a Zagante._

He looked at his watched and checked the time…

_Seventeen minutes more… _He narrowed his eyes and turned his attention to his side. _Is she going to be fine?_

* * *

From the other side of where Naruto and Sasuke are, a Zagante and a Zatanku were both having a hard time battling over high level summoning monsters in the field. They were glad they already saw the Rune element but their hopes immediately dropped down when the Nymph blocked their way, nonchalantly attacked them with its whip. 

Soon it released yellow grainy pollens that they accidentally inhaled that made their body numb. As of the moment, they had gotten over the numbness but were struggling not to be smashed by the strong branches and vines of some trees that the Zarune surprisingly controlled.

The green eyed Zarune watched how the two men deal with an incredible recklessness and tactless performance against her summoned and controlled creatures.

_For you to get the Rune, you have to outwit me first… _She silently warned them while she cast a protective layer over the Rune. She did not cast a barrier to protect the Rune; she used it for her bait— and now she's watching how fishes struggle to get a hold of it.

Actually, when the exam begun, she had not created a barrier to herself…

Such high confidence…

But she smiled inwardly when she added, _the people whom can make me summon shields on the Rune and for myself are: Shikamaru, Neji, Sasuke and Naruto._

She went back to the ones trying to survive the attacks of her monsters. "Only one thing that will make you pass this exam is— return to the Academy!"

* * *

Naruto was done with his first step. 

He had found out that the Fire Element is vital in all aspect no wonder the Rune Element reacts with his fire balls. The Rune blinked weakly each time a fire bullet hit its crystal. Sasuke smirked at Naruto's deduction, the kid has brain.

"One element can't destroy that humongous Rune." He commented, trying to taunt his friend who was still in the process of analyzing.

Naruto gave glaring daggers when he glanced at the young Uchiha who sat on a branch watching him experiment some elements that can destroy the thing in front of him. When he resumed looking at the Rune, he noticed how miniscule of an attack his fire ball can make. He looked at his Bracer and Gem Enhancer.

_I had my Fire Element in Level 3 but there are two more elements left… what level 3 elements should I use to destroy the damn thing._

Looking at the Rune resting at the ground, he noticed that it was attached to the ground. When he narrowed his eyes at the elements bottom… his eyes widened in surprise.

_That's it!_

Naruto looked at Sasuke who was finally drifting off to dreamland.

"OI SASUKE!" That earned a twitch when he wakes up.

"What?" He annoyingly said as he looked at the blonde Zagante's face wearing only but confidence.

"I found out how we can destroy the Rune." He simply said with eyes flashing brightly. He looked at the Rune and continued, "Watch me."

* * *

A brown haired Zagante already took off once he eliminated the Rune Element with his own skills. The Zarune he just fought a while ago was no match. He indicated the Zarune's weaknesses and left without second thoughts. 

When he was about to leave he saw long haired young man hastily getting his prey once the Rune Element released the monster in its cage. The Zagante turned around and watched the scene before him.

_I see the only way for the Zatankus to pass this field exam is to fight that monster. _He yawned and muttered, "Troublesome exams…"

He didn't think of helping the newly arrived Zatanku. Once he got what he wanted, the Zagante left without a trace.

* * *

"It'll be a blast! So take cover!" Naruto yelled and Sasuke followed. 

He swiftly jumped backwards to take cover from a large tree trunk that was behind him. Watching behind the tree, he saw Naruto produced two Gemstones from his hands.

His eyes widened.

"What kind of blast are you doing with thunder and force field gems? You're creating an atomic bomb stupid!" He yelled. Sasuke knew that danger of combining thunder and force field and now with the fire element.

Naruto could only grin at what Sasuke concluded.

"Just prepare your weapons coz you'll be fighting in no time."

As if on cue, Naruto slotted his gemstones to his Bracer. Collecting Chakra from his own body, the gems on his Bracer glowed with different color. Applying the Gem Enhancer, the gemstones reached level 3 of its power. Beaming with strong ray of lights, Naruto immediately produced the forced field. Forming a shape that was the same size as the Rune, the Zagante slotted the Fire and Thunder elements respectively.

Inside the force field, Sasuke observed the red and white elements clashed wildly. Weighing too much power inside the force field, Naruto's hand started shaking.

"Just a…few…more…!" He gritted his teeth, trying his best using all his Chakra to maximize both the Fire and the Thunder Element inside the Force Field.

Sasuke's eyes widened when the Force Field reacted wildly when the elements inside grew large.

"Oi, Naruto! Hit it now!" Sasuke ordered rather harshly.

But Naruto was trying to control Fire and Thunder inside the Force field outside. And he knew that the elements are still raw to make it a blast. However, Sasuke was on the verge of panicking when a blazing lightning crackled outside the force field.

"BLAST IT OUT!"

And Naruto did…

**

* * *

KABOOOOM! **

The Runic Zone trembled strongly.

All examiners of different locations took cover or anything intangible to get hold on to upon explosion. The ground did not shake very long but each apprentice was curious about the explosion.

The pink haired Zarune – Sakura, summoned a floating sea nymph.

"Locate the explosion."

Quickly, the summoned creature flew away upon her master's order.

_Why do I have this feeling that it was from Naruto?_

* * *

Cough. Cough. Cough. 

Thick white and grayish smoke covered the entire ground. Sasuke leaped away towards the top most of the trees to get air. While doing so, he looked below in search for his friend.

"Oi, Naruto! Naruto, are you there?" He asked.

He narrowed his eyes to search for any streak of yellow or orange. As the smoke slowly dispersed in his vision, he easily found his friend lying on the ground, unmoving.

"Naruto!" He called out once again, setting his feet on the ground he immediately dashed towards Naruto's aid. "Naruto, oi, you okay?" He asked, slapping Naruto's dirt-covered cheeks to awaken him.

For a moment, Sasuke thought that because Naruto is within the vicinity of the explosion, he would most likely absorb major damages. But still, he still clung to that single hope that his friend and rival would be alright.

"Oi, Naruto! Naruto, wake up!" Sasuke accidentally slapped Naruto's cheek harder.

"Stop slapping me bastard…" Naruto struggled to open his eyes and move his body thus resorted to use his mouth to speak, letting his comrade know that he's indeed alright.

Sasuke was about to blame himself earlier but now that Naruto's fine; he couldn't help but bring himself to smile. He didn't know what will happen when his idiot of a friend died in this exam. Sasuke looked at the original location of the Rune. It was still covered with thick smoke.

"Heh. With all that power you had, it must have created a crack in that Rune."

Naruto grinned even with his eyes closed.

"Not just a crack, bastard." Naruto said and in a matter of seconds, Sasuke's eyes widened in shock. Naruto resumed talking, "The Rune is shattered into pieces."

The young Zatanku carefully placed the wounded and triumphant Zagante on the forest floor. Standing up with all his modesty, he simply locked his eyes towards the already vivid vision in front of him. Truly, the Rune Element was gone. But—

After all Naruto's effort to destroy the Rune, they did not know if the monster inside was also destroyed, too. There was immediate popping out of nerves in Sasuke's temple, as well as his left eye twitching; he shakily walked back to where Naruto was.

The blonde on the other hand, gazed at his friend. He was curious as to why Sasuke looked like he was going to kill him.

"Ugh… Sasuke…?" Naruto asked.

With a swift movement, Sasuke pulled Naruto's shirt and yelled, "WHAT THE FUCK HAVE YOU DONE! WHERE'S THE SUMMON MONSTER!"

Naruto could only produce a long and large sweat that dropped from his forehead. He even lifted his hands protectively to his face.

"R-really, Sa-Sasuke… hehehe… I-I don't know… hehehe." He stammered rather nervously.

Looking his friend in the eyes, he could have cowered in fear when the Uchiha turned his once black eyes to red ones. He's starting to get really devilish. And even if Naruto is his friend, he's willing to kill him for whatever happened in this exam.

"DAMN YOU…" Sasuke growled menacingly.

Out of nowhere, a seemingly strong smell of poison engulfed the entire area. Sasuke and Naruto immediately jumped away while Naruto quickly cast his **Shell** gem for both of them to avoid inhaling the poison. Sasuke prepared his weapon and element on his bracer while he waited for something to come out.

Naruto smiled at his comrade. "Patience, Sasuke. Have patience with you."

Sasuke sneered at Naruto when he replied, "I'll whack you later."

Soon after a large figure stretched out from the ground…

The Monster has been summoned.

_To be Continued…_

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Why I guess the Field Exam Arc will be done for the next chapter! I'm very HOPEFUL that you're enjoying this story because, honestly, I feel kind of sad that only few of you guys are reading and reviewing. I'm thinking that nobody likes it (sobs) 

**Terms:**

**SHELL – **If you played Final Fantasy VIII then you'll know what this one means. To those who didn't then… Shell is a barrier from any magical or elemental attacks. It doesn't repel the magic though nor defend the person inside it when the enemy engaged into physical contact.


	6. No Time Left

**CHAPTER V**

**No Time Left**

Twenty-three minutes had passed and there were only a couple of Zatankus and Zagantes coming from different directions. Most of which covered with little injuries, scratches, dirt and blood. It appears as though they went from war.

They were heading fast, calculating the time from when they came in till the moment they're about to leave. Remembering that they were only given half an hour to finish the exam, there's no reason to slow down. It's all about the speed.

However, some of the students were still thinking how to destroy the Rune, create a diversion from the Zarune, and fight the Rune Monster; which was the case where Naruto and Sasuke were in to.

**CRASH!**

The monster swatted its large hand towards Sasuke's position only to slam it on the trees. It searched for the one who attacked him so swiftly but because of his slow movements and lacking of intelligence he had no prediction of where the attacker hid himself.

On the other side, Naruto perfectly hid himself somewhere outside the battle territory. He was done with Rune Eliminating and all he needed to do was to get away from the scene, however, he chose to stay and watch how his rival and friend can defeat the humongous Poisonous Ogre that the Rune Element summoned.

He could have run away earlier, but he simply did not.

**CLASH!**

Sasuke's weapon clashed with the Ogre's bronze wrist band. Gritting his teeth, he back flipped from mid-air, blasting its face with his fire balls. While it's struggling to protect itself, Sasuke reached the ground with his light foot and suddenly disappeared. Naruto was trying to locate Sasuke's speed but he couldn't get himself but be dumbfounded at how quick his rival and friend could be.

Naruto blinked more than twice.

_I can't follow his speed with my eyes! Is he really this fast?_

Finally Naruto caught a soundly thud from a corner. Wheeling his head, he noticed Sasuke's weapon had changed to another shape. His eyes went wide.

_And he easily changes his weapons! Wow…!_

Narrowing his obsidian eyes, Sasuke started to get impatient. Every time he attacks the Ogre the only thing he did is deflect or shield itself from him. Maybe he was trying to protect the element that is inside him— inside him.

_Where the hell inside him? If I didn't get that on one shot it'll spread poisonous gas._

Indeed, when Sasuke was able to lay a single gash towards the Ogre it just produced poisonous gas that almost made him numb. Luckily, Naruto was able to cast a Shell on him because the previous element had worn off minutes ago.

Naruto...?

He swiveled to the side and saw the blonde haired Zagante expectantly waiting for another round of his attacks. He glared at him.

"What the hell are you doing in here? Go to the Warp Zone already!" He seethed, having his attention both to Naruto and the Ogre, shifting glances quickly at a split second.

Naruto gave him a finger and shouted back, "It's none of your business if I sit here and watch you fight! It's really cool!" Then he covered his mouth with his hands— he didn't mean to compliment him.

Smirking, Uchiha Sasuke converted his weapon that seemingly looked like a large shuriken from before. With it on his left hand, he brought the white and purple gems on his Bracer.

"Enjoy the show, then."

At fast pace, he lunged himself towards the growling Ogre.

* * *

Already annoyed with the Zatanku and Zagante trying hard to outwit her, Sakura resolved everything by trapping both young men using her **Mandragora's** power – Trap Vine. While she's on her observation mode, her flying sea nymph arrived and landed on her shoulder. 

Glancing to her summoned creature, the sea nymph concentrated its power for her master to fully visualize what it saw. When the smoke died down, Sakura noticed the spiky black haired Zatanku shouting at his companion's name.

"NARUTO!"

Her eyes shot widely.

_Don't tell me… don't tell me he's dead?_

She gulped nervously. She didn't want to pry her nose with their own businesses but she can't help but be worried for them, after all, they're not in front of her fighting against her. After a while, she heard Naruto's voice coming from the hologram visualization that her sea nymph is providing for her.

She sighed happily, at least Naruto was alive… so was Sasuke.

Before she was completely out of the game, she heard the boys inside the trap vine shouted at her.

"This is so unfair! We have five minutes left and still we didn't get passed her! This is so shameful!" The Zatanku whined trying ever so hard to get out from the vines that he already cut but was quickly replaced by another.

"We can't get pass her, I can't destroy the Rune now we're trap here! How else am I going to survive this?" The Zagante yelled miserably. Trembling at the same time, he clutched his fist.

Suddenly, the Zatanku butted in. He pointed accusing finger at her direction.

"Trap…! If you don't let us away then you'll be trapped in here, too! We're all gonna fail!"

Sakura let her sea nymph disappeared. Slowly and fearlessly, she threw a very detesting look on their direction. With almost knitted brows, the pink haired Zarune gave them some information.

"For your information, we are never tasked to attack and escape. Other than protecting the Rune, we are told to filter out graduating students…" She sarcastically tilted her head to the side and added, "Just like you."

Before the young men yell at her with cuss languages, Sakura summoned a high level monster.

They made it a point not to be at her bad side… ever again.

* * *

**SWOOSH!**

Sasuke disappeared from his former location only to find him at some distance from that back of the Ogre's head. He spun his body to get a force for throwing his shuriken. When it connected to the Ogre, it lost its balance, almost tripping. Sasuke added a kick at the back of its head to provoke the said monster. The Ogre then lifted its hands to grab the attacker behind its head, however—

As fast as ever, Sasuke disappeared in mid-air only to reappear in front of the vulnerable spot of the Ogre— from chest to face. Smirking, he held out a pulsating sphere; clashing white and purple at the same time. With no time to spare, Sasuke thrust the sphere from his right hand, where his other Bracer is located.

It appeared as if everything run into slow motion.

As Sasuke connected his sphere on the Ogre, the monster roared wildly at the contact. With flailing arms, it hit Sasuke's side, launching him with full force to the ground. In such strong impact, Sasuke immediately fell into an unconscious state. Naruto's eyes widened shockingly seeing as one of the best Zatankus in their Academy was set into an unconscious state by the Ogre.

Looking at the said monster, the Ogre's face contorted at Sasuke's sphere then soon a flash of white and purple came through his eyes and mouth. Next thing he knew, the Ogre exploded wildly. Naruto cast another Shell on Sasuke, noting that it wears off rather quickly.

Observing that the explosion was finished and the smoke had thinned somehow, Naruto concluded that Sasuke's fight is over, only he was the first one who got unconscious so he didn't know that he won the battle. However, Naruto got worried when Sasuke didn't wake up at once.

He jumped to his side and shook Sasuke's unmoving body.

"Oi, Sasuke! Sasuke, wake up!" He shook rather violently but Sasuke did not even respond. This got him worried sick. "TEME wake up! OI! You can't just die here!"

It took a while for Sasuke stir. From that small action, Naruto felt relieved. He grinned at his friend and congratulated him.

"Sasuke! God damn it you made me worried sick! That was awesome! Not to mention reckless of you to defeat that monster!"

Eyes squinting to find out where he is, Sasuke immediately noticed Naruto by his side. Taking time to take in what the blonde was just saying to him, he remembered that he was still in the Field Exam.

"The… The element… where is it?" He asked rather weakly.

Naruto stiffened at his question. He thought that by defeating the summoned monster everything else is fine, but it appears that he forgot that little detail (even if he shouldn't care about it anyway).

"I don't know what element you're supposed to be looking for but the Ogre is already gone."

That made the Uchiha forced his way up and stared wide eyes at his surroundings.

Truth be told, everything else is a mess; from outwitting the Zarune, destruction of the Rune Element and defeating the summoned monster. Standing ever so stiffly, he scanned the area, hoping that the gem did not explode with the Ogre.

"You know," Naruto started, earning Sasuke's attention, "when you have to get something from your enemy… explosion isn't always the answer."

Apparently, Naruto was right.

Time is already ticking. It had been twenty seven minutes since their arrival. They have less than three minutes to find the element then whipped out from their location and start heading towards the warp zone. They're very much close to victory and the lost element shouldn't be the reason of his failure. Everybody anticipated his victory as a Zatanku and as an Uchiha, he's sticking with it and he didn't want to fail them.

Gobbled up anxiety and determination, Sasuke changed his once obsidian eyes to bloody red ones. From then on, Naruto noticed the course of his Chakra. It was fierce and persistent. He also noticed how Sasuke's eyes scanned the area. It made him somewhat felt that Sasuke will be able to locate the element in no time.

Looking aghast, his comrade dove to a distant spot using his super speed. He prepared his Dash gem at level three when Sasuke revert his red eyes back to his black ones. They didn't have much time to look at each other as they bear in their minds how long they've been in this field. Neither of them spared a second to signal one another, they already understood what they have to do next.

Two and a half minutes left.

**FWOOM!**

And they were gone with the wind.

* * *

There was a High Zagante waiting at the Warp Zone. He had his palm facing up while a translucent map can be seen. There were indicators of blue and red, representing Zatankus and Zagantes respectively. A lot of pairs came in a while ago and it seems like he was about to close the Portal to the Academy. He looked at the timer below his translucent map. 

A minute and a half left.

He noticed that there were a lot of blues and reds scattered at some areas, too, which unfortunately were far from the Warp Zone. He knew that those pairs of blues and reds will never get in time or they've just decided to surrender since they have no enough strength to outmaneuver such talented Zarunes. They weren't comparing one class to another; the objective of this exam is harnessing each apprentice by means of actual action which includes offensive and defensive techniques, quick thinking, and strong concentration; mostly signifying each class' honed specialties. But they only require and accept apprentices who acquired all three requirements. Not specifically excellent at all three, but just having all three.

He looked at the timer again, reading that it's about time he gets in the Portal and close it from the other side. He closed his palm to get rid of the translucent map image. He replaced his gemstones on his Bracer to prepare the closing of Portal when something cut the course of the wind. His eyes snapped open when a blur of black and yellow went overtake his eyes. He blinked at the sudden speed his eyes just received, there was no blue or red indicator quickly nearing the Warp Zone and thought that it might be some elemental attacks from some direction. Since he was sure that nobody's going to make it on time, he stepped in the blue and white light and finally closing the Portal.

Time left – zero.

* * *

Everybody gathered back at the Academy. 

Most of them chitchatted about how powerful and weak their opponents are. Some bragged their skill and power when they passed through the Zarune's barrier, but they simply masked the humiliation they got when Zarunes aren't supposed to be weak either. While they're at their stories and excitement, all of them felt nervous for the announcement of the exams.

A High Zarune levitated and asked for everybody's attention.

"All Zagantes must report to the Lobby of the North Building. All Zatankus must report to the Dojo of the East Building. Remain in your respective locations for further announcements."

In so much haste, both classes dashed to their respective locations.

* * *

Naruto trudged the long hallway towards the lobby. 

He was looking for his old friends, Kiba and Shikamaru, hoping that both of them made it out from the Exam Field. When he saw two brown haired sticking up from the crowd he smiled. He ran towards them and gave each one a tap from behind.

"Ow!"

"I have an injury there!"

Naruto could only laugh at their reactions. They didn't know how glad he was; knowing that all three of them made it out from the field. He placed his arms on both people and asked them how they ever survived from the battle. During their conversation an announcement echoed the lobby, young Zagantes abruptly silenced themselves.

"Those names will be called must report at the Main Hall of the Center Building."

Everybody held their breaths as the announcer called the names from their class.

"Inuzuka Kiba." The female voice started.

When his name was called, Naruto and Shikamaru gave him a warming smile then pushed him away so that he wouldn't start bragging about passing the exams. Now gone, the announcer continued with another name.

"Nara Shikamaru."

As expected from the Nara Genius. They all knew that he's going to pass. As he lazily walked out from the lobby, Naruto gave him a warming smile, silently congratulating that he passed the exams… quite expectedly. With only Naruto in their group of friends left in the lobby, he hoped that he passed the exams. He hoped that the name that will be said aloud would be him. Thinking back how he was able to survive the real battle from the field, he knew he gave his very best. He was proud that he was able to think fast. He was even glad that Sasuke was his Zatanku partner. He was—

"Uzumaki Naruto."

—glad that he passed the exam!

Beaming a wide grin from his face with exceptionally equal shining eyes of triumph, Naruto immediately ran outside the lobby with the announcer's voice echoing at hallway. It never reached his ears.

"The Zagante Council congratulates these three people who passed the exams. All apprentices whose names did not called will have to report to their classes. Homeroom will be scheduled right away."

As soon as Naruto arrived at the Center Building, he noticed the assembled apprentices…of all classes. His eyes narrowed at each backs as if familiarizing whoever passed this test. Aside from himself, Shikamaru and Kiba, he saw the backs of Neji and Sasuke and other backs for the Zatanku class.

He smiled inwardly, _Heh so the bastard did pass this exam with me._

Hearing only his footsteps while he aligned himself with the others, he also saw quite a number of Zarune apprentices in the line, one of which, as expected, was Sakura.

_Wait… how did the Zarunes come here? Weren't they tasked to protect the Rune?_

Naruto didn't question it further; he didn't even want to know how. What he was longing for is…this graduation…well; probably they have to bear the **Emperor's** long speech, too. Now that he had placed himself along with others then was the time where Emperor stood up and gave an assuring smiles to all those who passed.

Everybody is quiet. Of course, this is their Emperor, personally congratulating them after their exams.

"I know it was not an easy exam for all of you, but I'm sure that somehow you made quite changes from yourself. The exam was made for you to foretaste of what will happen in the future since all of you will most probably be taking missions that takes out of this land. By then, you will realize how important it is to use your own strength, skill, and intellect to survive anything that will cross your way. Beyond the borders of our land lies an expedition that most of you wished to experience."

The Emperor produced an image of a crest that symbolizes their land, their country.

"In the name of Lifropolis, I hereby congratulate all of you present here for becoming a full pledge Zagante," His eyes darted to the three young Zagantes he remembered in their classes, "Zatanku," like the first class, he also laid his eyes on some teenagers of the class he mentioned then finally he set his eyes at the last class, "and Zarune."

Everyone bowed in response and respect when the Emperor paused for a moment.

"Of course," he added, "I will be counting on your assistance for preserving peace and harmony in this nation as well as the other countries."

Then the ceremony was finished.

_To be Continued…_

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Finally (sighs contently) the Final Exam Arc is finished. So what to do next? Missions? Journey? Nah— let's go for celebration of course! There's always party going on after graduation right? What do you expect then? (blink, blink) 

**Terms:**

**EMPEROR** – The leader, the king, the principal; he is the most powerful individual in the country. Unlike the Emperor that we usually see or read, the Emperor in this story is much more tangible, sociable, caring, and brave. Brave means he can fight face to face with an equal opponent.

**MANDRAGORA** – Another Earthling creature in a shape of a small girl clad in huge red flower. Using vines that looked tentacles these creatures cannot walk, instead allow their vines to catch, grab and trap their victims to themselves. They have this ability called Trap Vine wherein they can summon numerous vines from the ground and prison the victim inside. The vines can be sliced easily but the rapid regeneration of the sliced portion creates difficulty to those trying to get free.


	7. Pure Heart

**CHAPTER VI**

**Pure Heart**

When Zagantes returned to their class, they were welcomed with succession of claps, of which all either three blushed, scratched the back of the head, and rubbed the nose. Finally the field exam is over.

However, it's a tradition to celebrate their victory.

For them to be part of the party, they must wear semi-formal attires, those that are used for dancing and socializing. Their victory party will be held at midnight so the graduates can relax and take all their time in the world to savor each moment of becoming an apprentice in the Academy.

One whose method of commemorating was walking down at the park made quite a sad smile on her porcelain face. While her hands tiredly locked at her back, she watched the flowers from trees and grounds, flicker and sway with the wind. She'll definitely miss the beauty of this place. Smiling ever so humbly she started walking towards the bench that she often sat on whenever she's in deep thinking.

"Why do you always have to hide up there?" She asked out of the blue.

Upon hearing the friction of fabric to the tree, the pink haired Zarune slowly lifted her face to meet the young man clad in black. It's always been her soft smile that she used to greet people.

"Congratulations, Sakura." The young man with black hair greeted as he bowed politely at the young woman.

Sakura gently rose up from her seat and to return his politeness.

"Congratulations, too, Sasuke." She smiled then bowed at him.

Neither of the two thought of fixing themselves up, thinking it would only ruin the polite posture they just gave to one another. Not until Sakura giggled.

"Well, I think we can stand straight, shall we?"

They both did.

Sasuke gave her a small smile as he pocketed his hands in his pants, the habit that is unlikely to be erased from every Uchihas. Sakura placed her hands in front, locking her left wrist with her right hand.

"So…" Sasuke started, "it looks like you're not going to come back here after the party."

Sakura gave him a small nod matching her sad smile.

"Yeah, you're right…" She trailed off with a whisper. Looking up the red-orange sky, she decided not to press the matter and later sat on her favorite bench. "Come, sit with me." She offered.

Sasuke slowly trudged the small distance then sat himself comfortably at the bench she always sat on. They stayed there for moment no one dared to break the silence— the silence that they both shared contentedly. Later on Sakura decided to speak.

"Where are you heading to?"

"…I don't know yet." His voice explained that he did not like to ponder to his own plans; however, for the one he admired, it wouldn't be painful to share a bit. "I guess I'll be sticking with the missions first."

Sakura gave him a skeptical look. "You mean you don't have any plans before and after the exams?"

Sasuke chuckled at her inquiry. "You can say that but…" He trailed off for a while he lean himself, both his elbows planted on his kneecaps. "…If I head on without preparations, then why did I even bother?" He glanced to her and added, "I'll take time to get stronger."

"What for?"

"For me to know what I should be."

From that of a disbelieving looked came a warm smile. Sakura understood what he's trying to say… that he'll find out who he wanted to be. Not as a Zatanku alone but as the person himself. She gazed at the sky once again, aware that it has turned purplish-blue.

"By any chance, did you have amnesia?"

She swore he almost dropped his head with sweat dropping from his temple. She giggled at his antics and told that it was just a joke.

"I was just kidding." She chuckled then calmed down, "I wonder why most of you guys wanted to know more about yourselves. What is it in you that truly concern you?"

Sasuke leaned back again. He brought his arms across his chest and replied, "That's what I'm trying to figure out."

"…Oh."

He's telling a lie.

He didn't want to share that little information to her because she's part of it. The very reason why he wanted to know more about himself is a preparation to get her— and that would be the hardest part. It's not like its very hard to approach her and all, but the thought of asking for a deeper relationship... That's what he was aiming for.

But… why did he even have to be a Zatanku in the first place?

Don't think wrong.

It's not like he wanted to brag his superb speed and fine combat skills, its part of what he wanted to be; of testing his own capacity. Everybody in the world wanted to have adventure, he's one of them, but it doesn't give him the thrill besides asking Sakura out and of course, being the next Head of their Clan (not that he's very keen about it).

He sighed softly, knowing that she won't be asking him anymore. She must have been confused.

"Were you planning to get out the country?" He asked.

She glanced at him for a short while and answered, "Yes, I do. I'm aiming to be the best Zarune in the world. I want to know more about the summoning monsters." Then she giggled, her soft voice aiming towards Sasuke's ears, "Maybe you're thinking that I dream too much."

Sasuke shook his head slowly. "Why would I? At least you have a goal set in your way." Then he gave her a smile.

This added as boost morale in Sakura's account. She gave him a nod then resumed watching the midnight painted sky, slowly the stars twinkling little by little.

"But there is also one goal on the other end…"

Sasuke turned his head to her side, listening intently to what she's about to say.

"And that goal is far reaching than I thought."

He wanted to know more about it but it appears as though she wanted to give another detail about it like what he thought when she asked about his goals. Again, they sat there in silence.

* * *

Naruto put his black suit on and stood in front of his mirror. 

"Oh brother, I look handsome in this suit! Don't you think, so, too?" He looked at Kiba and Shikamaru's reflection from the mirror. Unfortunately he never got any answers from them.

The blonde Zagante sighed. It was as if they're not happy about this graduation party. He turned around and sat at the foot of his bed. He crossed his arms across his chest and hung his head low.

"I don't know about you guys but I'm gonna enjoy this party." He wanted to get into their thick skulls to agree with him but it seemed as though their skull had barriers of their own.

He tried again. "There will be lots of girls there. Zarune class must have had the number of girls in their class."

One of them sighed; finally a reaction.

"How troublesome…"

Naruto lowered his head even more. Of all reactions he must receive, why Shikamaru's 'how troublesome' expression? He turned around to look at them. Kiba and Shikamaru laid their backs on their own beds. He knew from their expressions that something's not right. Something's bothering them. And that something is getting on his nerves because he didn't know what that is!

"What's going on? What's with the troubled face?" He finally asked a straightforward question.

At the first second, no one dared to share his emotion, his own thoughts; but knowing Naruto, the more he gets irritated the more he will pester you for him to know what the problem is. Sighing, Shikamaru declared defeat when he volunteered to shut Naruto up.

"Do you have plans on your own once this party is over?" He started with a question and from a question he received a questioning look, so he continued. "Well, since I don't have one, my father will send me out of the country for further research. I didn't have the full explanation but I know it's no fun."

Now it was Kiba's turn to share.

"I will have to stay here. My older sister told me to help her for enhancing dogs' abilities. So I'm up for research, too."

All three of them stayed silent after Kiba talked. It seemed like they finally understood what each of them is thinking the whole time. It wasn't painful to do but it's no fun to work. Every now and then they have to read, experiment and more research. It will really be a pain in the neck task.

At that, Naruto scratched the back of his head. He looked up to the ceiling while letting the gravity dragged his back to his bed. There was sadness in his eyes.

"At least you guys are working with a family member." He started in a low and dark voice.

Kiba suddenly sat up while Shikamaru turned around to Naruto's position. They both knew that opening a topic about Naruto's parents and his past will surely trigger his sensitivity, but look what's happening; he's finally opening up because of jealousy.

"I have no one to lean on to so… just like those who doesn't have any plans yet I have to do research for the country. I'll have to bear getting into missions with people I don't even know." He sighed then sat up and continued, "Since my dad's missing and I don't know where to start, I'll appreciate Emperor's mission that has connection with my father. That way it'll be a lot easier for me to find him."

They noticed his sad smile, understanding the words hung in the air. It must have been hard for him to live alone. It must have been hard for him to realize that during his development nobody is beside him to help him. Poor kid… even with his cheeriness in the air there's always been a sad past behind it.

"Well," Naruto sat up then smoothened his suit, "we should at least enjoy this night. We might not be able to see each other for the next few days." He suggested.

* * *

Graduated apprentices were all welcomed when they entered the Grand Hall. All the lights were on. Crystalline walls and pillars shimmered as lights struck each side. Everyone had their own reflection from shining walls and floors. It wasn't very clear but they could see a blur image of themselves. 

Apprentices were also part of the party seeing as this might be the last time they would see their friends who passed the field exam. They all swore to enjoy the party, not because this would be the last but this would be the beginning of their journey.

Uchiha Sasuke was walking at the hallway. Actually he never planned attending such bizarre gathering, not that he was very anti-social and all. He wanted to get this over with then start packing up for tomorrow's first mission or whatever task will be given to him.

He stopped in front of the open hall then sighed. He was still thinking twice, no, thrice, if he would go inside to drink, dance and have fun. Maybe few drinks would do.

"What're you standing there for?"

Sasuke turned around to see who came in with him. When he set his eyes on her, he almost let his jaw drop due to amazement.

There in front of him was his all time crush, Haruno Sakura, fully clothed of burgundy red dress with ends flowing like the wind. She was wearing a pair of dark red high heels matching her old rose toenails. Looking at her face, he noticed how minimal of make up she put on. Her lovely lips glossed with the beam of the lights and her eyes dazed everyone who would look at her. For the finale, there were large curls on her loose hair.

"Hi, Sasuke." Sakura greeted with a soft smile, which added another stunning effect from her already stunning lips.

It took him a lot of time to respond. His eyes glued on her as if he was staring at a moving masterpiece. Sakura had to tap his shoulder to get his senses back. Due to her soft touch, Sasuke jerked awake, unaware of his red cheeks.

"G-good evening, Sakura." He cursed himself for stuttering.

She smiled for a reply. Casually, she walked towards him, eyeing carefully his suit.

"You look handsome in your suit, Sasuke."

"So do you in your dress."

Her chuckles turned soft giggles on Sasuke's ear. Smiling, Sasuke extended his hand to her.

"I do hope my pretty lady would allow me to escort her inside." He offered nonchalantly, his smile never faltered.

Gently, she placed her hand on his extended one and replied, "The lady accepts the handsome gentleman's offer."

As Sasuke took her hand, Sakura followed him as he led her way inside.

* * *

Everybody enjoyed the night. 

Naruto saw Sakura and Sasuke entered the hall; batting curses when Sasuke shot him an evil smile telling he had scored. Since he's a man who never backs down, Naruto rushed in front of them, almost tripped when he set his eyes on a beautiful Zarune.

"W-wow, Sakura-chan…" He took in all the beautiful angles that he could muster before he continued, "You… you look so beautiful!"

Sakura covered her lips as she laughed. "And you look perfectly good in your suit."

Naruto grinned widely as he scratched the back of his head, muttering 'thank you'. Before Sasuke led Sakura out of Naruto's way, Naruto tried to dance with her.

"I promised Sasuke that he's my first dance." She had an apologetic look on her face, hoping Naruto wouldn't get jealous.

Naruto gave her a thumb up, "It's okay. Just promise me that I'll be able to dance you later."

"Of course."

"Let's go, Sakura." Sasuke didn't even look back at Naruto.

Before walking away, Sakura gave Naruto a genuine smile then allowed Sasuke to lead her to the food area.

Since he was done talking with his peers earlier and presently alone, Naruto walked towards an open balcony of the hall. Leaning his elbows on the marble banister, he gazed at the midnight stars twinkling wildly in the sky. His eyes softened at the sight.

"Hello."

"Huh?" Naruto had been oblivious from her arrival. He turned his head to the side as he watched a darkish-blue haired young lady clad in full light purple dress that covered some of her pale skin. "Hi."

She smiled in return. Her arms crossed behind as she walked and stopped beside Naruto.

"It's a wonderful evening, isn't it?" She asked, staring softly at midnight sky.

The blonde Zagante hadn't stopped staring at her. Just by looking at her hair, he thought he was drowning in deep ocean. He could see infinity through her white eyes. He wondered if she could see through with her eyes.

Thinking that the guy hasn't answering, the pale young lady looked back at him, catching the moment that he was staring at her.

"I'm sorry, I haven't introduced myself yet." She completely faced him with a stretched hand, "I'm Hyuuga Hinata."

Naruto looked her hand then on her face. Stretching his hand and closing with hers, Naruto introduced himself as well.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto, finally a Zagante. Not an apprentice anymore. Hehehe." He smiled widely.

Hinata gave him a small smile then looked at dance hall. "So this celebration is for all graduated apprentices." She looked back to him, "Congratulations, Naruto-kun."

"Hehehe, thanks, Hinata-chan." He gave her one of his widest grins then resumed talking in a serious tone. "I don't think you're around here."

"Yes. I came from **Diamantis**. It's a small city specialized in summoning jewels."

"Really? I've never heard of that place. Is it beautiful?"

She nodded, "Yes, it is. It's very white and very sparkling. I'd be happy to see you there some time."

"Hehehe. Sure, if I only know how to get there."

"Tee-hee." Done with the cheery conversation, Hinata turned to stare at the beautiful horizon.

As if he sensed that she was deeply in thought, he, too, followed her eyes.

"Are you here to visit someone?"

"Yes. But I also came here to talk to the Emperor." She eyed him carefully as she added, "Mission affairs."

Naruto mouthed an 'oh' then proceed staring blankly. Strangely, he had peace of mind when she's around and he didn't understand what it was.

* * *

Several pairs followed the slow rhythm of the music that plays in the air. One of which were Sasuke and Sakura. The young lady had her hands just around Sasuke's neck while the young man had his hands at both sides of her hips. They were swaying slowly. 

"Sasuke, over there." Sakura said out of the blue.

Sasuke lifted his brow then followed her gaze by turning his head to the side. At one of the balconies, Naruto who clad in his suit was talking to a pale young lady whose hair was deep blue and dressed in light purple.

He smirked. He couldn't believe that Naruto had a thing for royalties.

"Hn. The moron was actually taking on a royalty, huh?"

Sakura chuckled. "Aren't you a royalty yourself?"

He looked back at her, "Why yes actually. Also, you're one to talk."

She giggled and resumed dancing with him.

_At least I have all the night with Sakura. Hn._

_To be continued…_

* * *

**Author's Notes**: nuff said. XD Anyway there's a HINT. Yes, PAIR of HINTS, err, wrong, HINTS of PAIR (better). Since we're done with the party, let's start with their journey! 

Ahem, have you noticed Sasuke and Sakura's change when they met again? Sakura just showed her true self. Before the exams, she tried to warn them but not entirely brushing them off. She liked Naruto and Sasuke a lot. But we have to make her love Sasuke more than anybody else, right? Mwahahaha (evil laughs)

**Terms:**

**DIAMANTIS – **short term for **Diamantropolis**. Originally known as the "**City of Diamonds**." All buildings and furniture are made of diamonds making everything sparkle whenever the sun shines or whenever there is a full moon. This small city is specialized in summoning jewels. They have level one to level five jewels, which are very essential to Zarune.


	8. Runaway Heiress

**CHAPTER VII **

**Runaway Heiress**

Sasuke woke up with a headache from the last night's party.

_Well at least I got to enjoy it with Sakura…_

Sakura…

Sakura…!

He bolted up from his bed. Widely looking about his room, he realized he was still in the Academy's dorm. He would have to leave later. But for now, he must know where Sakura would be heading. Sasuke was curious and worried for her welfare. He disliked the thought of not being able to see her everyday (which he always put up efforts to stare at her during her classes). He would surely miss those… but he would never let it pass by.

Hurriedly, he grabbed his clothes and went inside the bathroom.

* * *

Naruto stood in front of the Lifrosian Academy. He was in the middle of the tall buildings while he looked the hallowed sanctuary with sadness. He had to leave the place. He had to serve the country with all his knowledge and strength. And surely, someday, he would return here… proclaiming himself as the new Emperor of the country. 

Shikamaru and Kiba had left earlier. They would start their researches and family adventures soon. They bid him farewell and luck despite the growing depressed feeling that they would not probably see each other for some time.

As for him, he had to go to **Lifropolis Tower **to ask for missions or any researching assignments to help seniors to finish it up. Lifropolis Tower was a little far from the Academy. It was the second busiest place next to the Academy. All people working in there were Elites, High classes, and professionals. It was like a headquarters for soldiers at war. Missions will don every now and then. Reports would come in and out.

With one final twinkling glance at the Academy, Naruto used his Dash gemstone to go to the Tower.

* * *

It was so sudden and surprising. 

She got herself face to face with the Emperor while talking about her mission. Being a Zarune, it was quite obvious that she had to start with the most reliable place aside from the Academy. With that, she has to go to Diamantis.

Due to some circumstances, there had been a problem regarding the small city.

The daughter of the Emperor residing from the said location arrived at Lifropolis last night. She requested for escorts and elites to help her and her city under the forced impeachment declaration by the neighboring city, **Saphiris**. They wanted to throw her father from his throne.

The Emperor will have a meeting in a few hours. He had to gather his elites to escort the poor daughter back to her city. Of course they have to stop the inside conflicts between the two cities. The daughter reported that Saphiris resorted to violence when all their people went against their declaration to throw away their Emperor.

Apparently, Sakura was chosen to be part of the mission. She didn't have to back down because she wanted to help, too. However she must remain to wait for other elites or graduated apprentices to come and be appointed by the Emperor himself.

* * *

Sasuke arrived at the Lifropolis Tower with someone following him from behind. 

As quick as ever, he aimed his sharpened right hand claw towards the intruder. The tip of the blade almost scratched the face of the young man.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU UP TO, TEME?!"

Sasuke knew only one person (by any chance, lived) who had ever called him by that nickname. He smirked arrogantly.

"I thought some fan girl was following me." He denied nonetheless.

Naruto fumed red. How could he mistake him for a girl!? Much less HIS fan girl!? The blonde Zagante pointed a finger on Sasuke.

"HOW DARE YOU! What makes you think I'm following you? I'm here for the mission, you jerk!"

He really enjoyed teasing his friend and he'd probably miss this after he received his mission. Maybe, before he leaves, he had to have one last prank for Naruto.

Better yet, a pleasing taunt.

"Sakura saw you with a girl last night."

Naruto's eyes bulged. Sakura! Now what would she think of him?

"Noooooo!"

Sasuke continued, "And she thought you're probably dating that girl."

Naruto's face turned pale. He wasn't dating that girl he just met that night! And he was most certain that he wasn't picking anybody! All he ever wanted was Haruno Sakura. And that made him and Sasuke rivals.

While Sasuke was enjoying breaking down Naruto's esteem, a young Elite Zagante appeared in front of them.

"What an early public display of affection." He said.

Instantly, both Sasuke and Naruto angrily turned their attention to the newcomer.

The short black hair didn't outstand, for Sasuke obtained a black spiky hair. Besides that, the bright Lifrosian golden emblem attached at the young man's left chest indicated that he's part of the High councils or the Elites. Aside from his standing, Naruto knew the flaunt air around the guy.

"Sai."

Sasuke glanced at Naruto for a moment before glaring back at the guy who was called as Sai.

"I've heard you graduated, Naruto. Congratulations." It doesn't sound as though he was congratulating him.

Naruto nodded once before saying 'thank you'.

Sai shifted his attention to Naruto's friend. He noticed the spitting resemblance of this young man to the person he knew from the past. Anyhow, this guy, he was sure of, is the son of the Head of the Uchiha clan.

"You must be Uchiha Sasuke." He pointed.

Sasuke didn't respond instead he looked lazily at Sai.

"A graduated Zatanku, I see." Sai scrutinized him further before adding, "Just like your brother."

The young Uchiha tensed.

Anyone who mentions anything about his brother would surely trigger his emotion.

He wasn't mad at his brother. He didn't loath his brother.

He simply felt miserable because his brother was _missing_. His brother was missing for nearly two years and his clan members couldn't find him or his body anywhere. Although not positive from his sudden disappearance, they declared him dead.

Sasuke didn't accept it hence he pushed himself to the Academy, chose the same class as what his brother took before and probably get stronger to look for his brother. He was sure that his brother wasn't dead. He was alive… he was never dead.

Naruto was oblivious about the case, but he saw Sasuke's emotions reflected from his dark eyes. Apparently, Sasuke lowered his head in silence. He didn't want to hear anything about his brother anymore. It made his mood low.

Sai wasn't the most evil person in Lifropolis. He was sometimes humble, sometimes boastful but most of the time he understood, so he didn't press the matter any longer. As he walked forward, practically went pass them, when he suddenly pause and glance at the young Uchiha.

"I'm sorry about your brother, Sasuke-kun."

And he disappeared.

Sasuke and Naruto were both left in silence. It was strange when Sasuke fell silent and still for some moments. Naruto wasn't use to it, so he tried to uplift the mood by suggesting getting inside the Tower.

"Forget what he said, teme. Let's just get inside before he gets our mission."

Sasuke sighed heavily and nodded.

* * *

Sakura stayed patiently inside the waiting room. She wouldn't leave her post until the Emperor has called her. The messenger told her that it wouldn't take the Emperor long so it'd be better if she would just wait inside the waiting room. 

She complied. While doing so, she allowed herself in evaluation.

According to their World History class, Saphiris was one of the richest cities. They have the state of the art technologies and most extravagant tourism spots. Diamantis, the neighboring small city, was a developing city. They only relied on their jewelry sources – with the aid of the Zarune specialists to help their economy by accepting graduated students from Lifropolis and **Brozeis**. Saphiris' Emperor had seen the sluggish growth of Diamantis' economy so he gave them his aid.

For a long time, Saphiris and Diamantis became sibling cities. Both their economies grew higher and stable.

However, the death of the Saphiris' Emperor shook the good alliance of the two cities especially when a new Emperor was elected. He changed everything in Saphiris. He turned his people hungry for power, hungry for wealth, as they flourish their city with their own hands. Evidently, they've abandoned their sister-city, seeing as they only relied on Saphiris because they have no power to raise their own.

Sitting on the couch, Sakura comfortably leaned her back while she tried figuring out what could have happened next.

_Diamantis and Saphiris had the same success growth rate when they were allied. Then Saphiris broke the contract and rose on its own. Why would they want to overthrow the Emperor of Diamantis?_

Her green eyes narrowed at the shining floor, looking for possible reason.

Minutes later, her eyes glared. She found out why.

_They want to conquer Diamantis. They want to operate the stable growth of the city. Diamantis have Jewels that aids Zarunes and they want it under their name. What a slob._

Her thoughts halt in to a pause when she heard the door from the other side, the entrance of the waiting room, ajar. Soon light footsteps tapped the shining floors as a pair of young men made their way inside the room.

She was surprised.

It was Sasuke and Naruto.

"Sakura-chan!" It was Naruto who called her first. He dashed his way until he stood in front of her.

Sakura rose from her seat and smiled at him. "Hi."

Naruto beamed a smile and chuckled, "Wow what a good start having you here!" Then he went semi-serious, "Are you here for a mission?"

Sakura nodded, "I was going to Diamantis for training. Unfortunately, there was a problem with the neighboring city."

Sasuke quietly walked towards them. When Sakura glanced at him, he just looked back at her. Since it looked like they've been close now, she didn't hesitate asking him.

"What's wrong, Sasuke?"

She caught him off guard seeing as he nervously looked back at her, trying to find an excuse for his sudden gloomy shape. They haven't been hanging out for so long and yet Sakura was able to identify if he has a problem or not.

"I'm fine, don't worry." To wave her anxiety away, he gave her a small smile.

It was enough proof that he was okay, so she simply smiled back at him. She looked back at the door towards the Emperor's office.

"The messenger hasn't come back," She looked at Naruto and Sasuke, "I think we should wait."

They sat in silence. Naruto sitting at Sakura's right while Sasuke chose to sit on her left. Both young men didn't want to disturb her, seeing as she had returned to analyzing the situation once again. Sasuke was curious, but he was certain that he'd find about it later. He hoped that he would have a mission with her.

Naruto leaned his back on the couch, lazily looking at the shining ceiling which completely resembles the shining floor beneath them. While he thought about what happened last night, he recalled the time the girl who introduced herself as Hyuuga Hinata, who came to him and started with a short conversation.

He recalled where she lived – Diamantis.

His eyes went wide.

Wasn't Sakura going to Diamantis?

He pushed himself away from the couch and started talking to Sakura.

"Sakura-chan," she gave him a quizzical look for the sudden call, "you mentioned you're going to Diamantis right?"

"I have, why?"

"Have you seen the dark blue haired girl around?"

Sasuke listened. The urgent tone from Naruto's voice surprised him.

Sakura shook her head. "Why?"

Naruto sighed, "Hinata came from Diamantis. She told me that she came here to visit someone. And she has a request for the Emperor." He looked directly at Sakura, "Is there a problem with Diamantis?"

Sakura understood. Hyuuga Hinata wasn't just a daughter of any royalty… she was the daughter of the Emperor of Diamantis. She arrived last night to ask for help.

Sakura looked at Naruto. Her eyes bear something as they would refer as apologetic.

"Yeah. Saphiris wanted to overthrow the Emperor of Diamantis in order to take control of Diamantis' tool for economic development: Jewels."

Finally, Sasuke participated in their conversation. He pushed himself forward to rest his lower arms on his knee caps.

"Saphiris have stable growth even after the death of their Emperor." He informed.

Sakura nodded smartly, "Yes. I believe they wanted to gain more sources of finances by taking Jewels."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes before adding, "Saphiris degraded their own city by conquering Diamantis."

She glanced at him, "Yes. Lady Hinata wanted to stop Saphiris but they won't listen to her father anymore, instead she went here to ask for help." She intake air as she continued, "And if the problem between the two cities isn't solved, I wouldn't be able to start my training. That's why, I participated in this mission."

Both Sasuke and Naruto gave her a wide eyed expression. Why would she want to participate in such a high class mission? Why did the Emperor approve her? They didn't mean to underestimate her, but isn't it too personal and political for fresh graduated apprentices?

Sakura shrugged away their expression. She must have read what they thought of her. She couldn't blame them and she knew that for some reason, they have to expect the unexpected.

Some time later, the Emperor's messenger emerged from the door. He called out Sakura together with Sasuke and Naruto.

* * *

Once they had entered the room, they felt the nervous air around them. 

There they were, standing in front of the Emperor together with his High Council. Maybe they just had their meeting and they probably came up with something. They haven't said a single word, as though they were waiting for someone else.

Everybody's head turned to her as she came silently from the door. When she had completely set herself inside the room, Naruto looked surprised at her.

"Hi-Hinata-chan!!"

The meek girl smiled and bowed at him, "Good morning, Naruto-kun."

Sasuke and Sakura looked at each other for a while before Sasuke muttered something that he knew Sakura would hear.

"What an idiot."

The Emperor coughed to earn their attention. Naruto returned to his post to face the council while Hinata walked and stopped just beside Sakura.

"As promised, I will send you escorts and help your father. Hyuuga Neji, graduated as Zatanku this year, had another mission so I have to put someone else in his place." He looked at the two young men beside them. "I've assigned Haruno Sakura, one of the best graduated Zarune in her class, to be part of the mission. The next two people was called randomly, but I assure you that there won't be any problems ahead as Uchiha Sasuke, one of the best Zatanku graduate and Uzumaki Naruto, one of the most sly Zagante graduate," Naruto reacted with a grunt, "would also be of help back in your home."

The Emperor opened his palm to reveal a hologram presentation before the young soldiers.

"These three would not only escort you home but will also be there to help you with your political problems. I have an official message disagreeing about the impeachment. Show this to your father and to the current Emperor of Saphiris."

Hinata walked towards the table and took the Gemstone that contained the Emperor's message.

"Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura," They all looked at him with confidence, "This is your first actual mission. I don't expect mistakes and failures since you had encountered most of them during your apprentice days. Once the mission is finished, I request immediate report in person." He looked at Hinata, "Lady Hinata, please do not think that I'm not taking this matter seriously when I didn't send my Elites."

Hinata just smiled and responded, "I understand, your Highness, I was not thinking anything related to that. Besides," She glanced at them for a moment, "I believe in your people. They've helped us a lot. And we owe you a lot."

The Emperor smiled then had it gone the moment he went serious again.

"Very well then, have a safe trip home. I wish you and your father good luck."

Hinata bowed politely, "Thank you so much, your Highness."

_To be continued…_

* * *

**  
Author's Note**: I can't believe I was able to make this up in one sitting. I hope things would change from here. 

**Terms:**

**BROZEIS – **A large city South of Lifropolis. They also have an academy for Zagantes, Zatankus and Zarunes. The city was also called as the Land of Crater where a giant summoned Meteor crashed on their city. People recreated the location in which they used the circumference as their shield.

**LIFROPOLIS TOWER – **The tower for the elites, high councils, and graduated apprentices. It is where they will ask for missions, research subjects, etc. Sometimes the Emperor will personally instruct the person who will be tasked for the mission. In some cases, it is called headquarters.

**SAPHIRIS – **Originally came from the name **Sapphire**. It is one of the most splendid cities in Gaea. They possess state of the art technologies and popular tourist spots.


	9. City of Flickering Demise

**CHAPTER VIII**

**City of Flickering Demise**

A pair of two orbiting spheres revolved around Hinata and Sakura. Hinata, being a daughter of the Emperor of Diamantis, learned how to use Jewels. Blatantly, she had turned herself into a Zarune. Sakura, who was already a graduate of that class, have known much of the Jewels and the principles, elements, and whatsoever contents that a Zarune must learn. But there are some things that a Zarune should perform that were not part of the curriculum. One of which were summoning protective creatures. It was Sakura's idea to be prepared most of the time. That's why she always had her level three creatures– the Dryad. Sakura was aware that they were escorting.

These two ladies were floating in mid-air were aided with orbiting spheres or what the Zarune's called as **Vessel Sphere**. It could be summoned without Jewels, because in other terms, it was called as psychic energy.

Below them however, were two young men who both used Dash gemstone. Naruto wanted to have in his hands the so-called **Fly **gemstones. Unfortunately, he had a lot of studying before he learns it. Sasuke on the other hand, would most probably rely on his agility, and maybe from his stamina, since most of the Zatanku class has to rely on their physical strength rather than prioritize in Magical elements.

After they've left their favorite homeland, Lifropolis, they dashed and flew on the road going to Diamantis.

Diamantis, as Hinata narrated, was at the southeast direction from Lifropolis, and they would be able to arrive there before dusk.

They have encountered several monsters on the road, which Naruto and Sasuke ended up as the fighters and Sakura being the support and defender for Hinata's sake. They noticed that these monsters were far stronger than the ones they've fought in the Academy, so they doubled their protection and gravity for their mission. Once the coast is clear, they'd start floating and dashing towards the directed place.

"You didn't tell me that you're the daughter of an Emperor." Naruto started when he finally decided on using his **Levitate** gemstone.

Sasuke resorted to floating, all thanks to Sakura's ability to allocate her psychic energy on to him.

Getting back from the sudden inquiry, Hinata gave him an apologetic look before she spoke.

"I'm sorry, Naruto-kun."

"No need to apologize, Lady Hinata," Sasuke's haughty tone came in, "He didn't know that not all people have to be open just by having a short conversation."

Naruto gave him a look that said "Butt it out," which Sasuke snickered as a response.

To end the soon-to-be heating conversation between the two rivals, ironically friends, Sakura politely came in.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, Lady Hinata," Said person stared at the female speaker, "I was wondering though. Why did the Emperor of Saphiris resort to overthrow your Emperor? Was there any inner conflicts between the cities?"

The daughter of Diamantis displayed a saddened expression as she started to explain their side.

"I believe there is."

Both Naruto and Sasuke stopped their senseless conflict, and started listening to Hinata and Sakura. Why does it have to be girls who would always have meaningful conversations and not them?

"The broken peace treaty between the two cities was done by the new Emperor of Saphiris, Raikozen - the first son of the late Emperor of Saphiris."

_Son!?_

Hinata continued, "He had this… immense desire of pushing our city away. He didn't like the notion of joint power. No matter how hard he tried disapproving his father's suggestion he would fail… that was until their emperor died. When he took his father's throne, everything changed." She looked at the gem that the Lifrosian Emperor gave to her earlier. "All his plans for Saphiris were implemented… Including the impeachment of the Emperor of Diamantis and taking over the resources that we have."

"So he's hell bent for Jewels huh?" Naruto commented.

"Maybe… But I really don't know exactly why he wanted to do it. Saphiris and Diamantis were once great cities… but after he took the throne, everything fell into shambles."

When they saw Hinata's face, they immediately sympathizes her, mostly from Sakura since she was the only one who went towards Hinata and gave her a comforting touch on the shoulder. Hinata looked at her, and all Sakura gave her was an encouraging smile.

"Don't worry, Lady Hinata, we'll try our best to help you."

Then Naruto's cheerful voice chimed in, "We'll kick his ass away from the throne! Believe it!"

"Hn."

----------o0o----------

Diamantis tightened their security but every time the people from Saphiris arrive they have no choice but to give way.

Saphiris had been so arrogant towards them. Not most people do, but most of them, who were under the power of the arrogant, selfish Emperor, Raikozen. The present Emperor of Diamantis, Hiashi, father to Hinata and her younger sister, Hanabi, had been thinking of solving the case. Some of his people suggested that he should stop and let the other city get what they want before something violent might happen. But most of his men encouraged him to fight. They have built Diamantis for so many years. Even when the former Emperor of Saphiris hasn't helped them, they believed that they could raise their land.

"They won't allow us to be free, your Highness." One of the council members said. "They will find a way to get you away."

The other butted in. "They do not have the power to overthrow our own Emperor! What on earth does that kid think he has the authority to take away our Emperor! This isn't his city!"

Hiashi had closed both of his hands. It was as if he was gripping them together in a way he was thinking too deeply and too sadly. One thing was in his mind, he couldn't do anything but he wanted to fight. If he went against the order his people will be in great danger.

The meeting wasn't dismissed. For the time being, all councils were called and gathered for a session that later expected to have a good result. Suddenly, the meeting hall's door opened soundly, shocking everyone in the table.

In between the opened doors was the Emperor's youngest daughter, Hanabi.

"Father! Saphirian Soldiers are at the borders!!"

----------o0o----------

Their short journey, midway from their destination, had been quiet. Sakura, as they knew, had been formulating strategic plans from some possible events that might occur in their mission. She didn't want her first mission as a graduated Zarune from Lifropolis to fail. Nobody wanted failure. Sasuke, just like he had always been, would sometimes steal a glance towards Sakura but just like her, he was also thinking of how they would go when they come face to face with the Saphiris Emperor. He was not the kind who would go ranting about everything but he wasn't also a guy who stands up and speaks. He was actually, a man of few words.

It was understandable that Hinata, being the eldest daughter of their Emperor in Diamantis, felt being pressured. Despite running away from their distraught land, she had all her mind on her father and the welfare of all the people in their land. She had a feeling that once her father disagreed from Raikozen, hell will break loose. Many people will die and it would be a disaster for their homeland. She didn't want that to happen.

Naruto approached the worried royal daughter. He had a small smile plastered his face to encourage her.

"Hinata-chan." He called then scratched the back of his head, "well, if it's okay with you to call you with that suffix. Hehe."

The young lady meekly smiled. "Of course you may."

"Um, yeah… well." He gave her a knowing look before proceeding. "I know it's hard to be in your position but also your father's, too. As long as you guys are fighting together you will get your freedom."

She shook her head sadly. "I hope we could but knowing the forces that Raikozen has. I don't know how long our people will last. Surely, all of us wanted to gain freedom and away from disparagement the neighboring city had been doing to us… but it's hard. It's really hard to fight against them." She sighed. "That's why I even have to runaway from home and seek help."

"What?!" He exclaimed surprisingly, alerting both Sasuke and Sakura in the process.

"What the hell are you yelling about, Naruto?" Sasuke indignantly spoke.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked.

Naruto looked at Sakura with wide eyes, his hand pointing a finger to Hinata. "She-she runaway from home!"

Both Sakura and Sasuke looked surprisingly, just like Naruto, towards Hinata's direction. She asked help from Lifropolis, obtaining an official statement from the Emperor, without the consent of her father?

"Your parents, especially your father, will really be worried about you, Lady Hinata." Sakura pointed.

Hinata stooped her head, embarrassed as the revelation unfolds. Even so, she had to ask for their help and that help was much needed by their city. True, she snuck out of the city during the Saphiris invasion-attempt. It was already dangerous and yet she proceeded. It was all for the city, for her father and for the people.

Seeing as the timid lady wouldn't argument, Sasuke sighed exasperatedly.

"We better get going now."

Before they even started walking, Sakura felt something strange from distance. Halting the party, she concentrated her Chakra to her Tiara to summon. When the blue Jewel summoned a flying Dryad, Sakura immediately gave out her command to search for the origin of negative aura.

With all the bemused faces behind her, only Naruto dared to ask her what she had in mind.

"Ne, Sakura-chan, what's wrong?"

Inquired person glanced to him. Naruto noticed the grave expression plastered all over her face as she speaks.

"I heard explosion."

Instantaneously, three pairs of eyes glanced at the runaway lady.

Seeing as she, herself, was shocked to hear the news her eyes went wide. Tears had forgotten to repress as they subsequently trailing down her pale cheeks. Her knees suddenly began to quiver and in a matter of seconds, she gave in the gravity of the earth. Her palms planted on the ground. Perturbed to see a friend in such state, Naruto hurried to her side.

He gingerly placed his hand on her back, the other on top of her hand.

"Hinata-chan. Hinata-chan! Get a hold of yourself."

Sasuke threw his attention when Sakura's summon creature returned. Briskly walking to her side, he waited for the creature to show what it had seen. As the cloud of smoke formed, Sasuke and Sakura's eyes widened.

"Naruto let's go!"

----------o0o----------

"Father!! Father!!" Hanabi was pulled by a Saphirian soldier. She screamed for her freedom in the grasp of filthy hands.

"Please! Let go of my daughter! She means no harm in any of you!" Hiashi begged, finally able to see his daughter running away from the soldiers.

Hanabi cried on her father's arms. She was wretched from the thought of being taken away from her family, scared that she might not be able to see them again. As Hiashi grasped on his daughter's clothes firmly, he looked at the scenery before him. Inside the meeting hall of Diamantis were stoic soldiers and men who escorted their selfish present Emperor of Saphiris – Raikozen.

As the said Emperor walked advanced from his escorts, the unmistakable sinister smile begun rising in his face.

"Ah, the reigned Emperor of Diamantis and his," he glanced at all the people who protect their Emperor, "feeble men. I see." He chortled. "Very well, then. Since everybody is here. Let's patch things up one last time."

Diamantis' men glared at the Saphiris Emperor. When he said about 'patch things up' he means only one thing – taking their city under his name. How they only wish that the previous Emperor was still alive. If only this child was more rational and kind, things would never be this way.

"Hiashi," the young Emperor ignored the looks that the opposing men gave to him once he uttered their Emperor's name, such disrespectful being. "For the last time, surrender your authority as an Emperor in Diamantis to me."

Hiashi gave him a stern look but Raikozen overlooked.

"We've been babysitting Diamantis for how long I've lived. Diamantis never gave something in return. You only take whatever my father gave to you like a child to be fed. My father was a fool to even save you from the verge of your deaths. You are all used to his kindness and now that he's gone," he snickered, "I'm going to get something that belongs to us."

Hanabi courageously interjected. "Diamantis never belonged to you!"

Raikozen stared at the child in Hiashi's arms. Although the creature was said to be harmless, she had a big mouth that irritates him. When another sinister smile came to his face, Hiashi and his men started to feel frighten.

"From this moment, all women and children will be killed if you don't give me what I want."

All their eyes went shocked.

_You unkind brute!_

_Evil! He's a devil in disguise!_

Several cursing thoughts ran inside the minds of the Diamantis' men. They could not blurt out anything for they are sure that once they've spoken ill of Saphiris Emperor they will instantly meet their deaths. All yielded in silence as they waited for the Emperor Hiashi to decide.

What will become of their lives?

----------o0o----------

Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto, Hinata on his back, had arrived in Diamantis.

They were all petrified when they saw burnt down houses, corpses of men on streets, and blazing fire which welcomed them in. Hinata almost fainted at the sight. Naruto caught her before her face meets the cold, bloodied ground.

"What the hell is going on?" Naruto blurted naively. His blue eyes were raging while he dart his sight on each horrid things that surrounds them.

After Sakura summoned another creature from her Green Jewel, she decided to fill Naruto in.

"Martial Law, if such law exists. But this Martial Law is being conducted by Raikozen himself."

Sasuke interrupted, "if they implemented that law then it only means that Diamantis is already under his power."

Sakura shook her head. "I doubt. They implemented that law simply because Raikozen's patience is running low."

Hinata somehow found that small hope. She just wished that nothing bad happens to her family.

"Lady Hinata," Sasuke called, "where can we find your father?"

Hinata advanced, still aided by Naruto, as she speaks.

"Just go straight from this street and you'll see a large tower that has our **City Insignia**."

Sakura looked back and forth, a plan already utilized in her head. "Naruto-kun, please escort Lady Hinata till you guys reach the tower. Sasuke-kun, please come with me."

Sasuke and Naruto curiously looked at each other first before staring at Sakura.

_What's the plan?_

----------o0o----------

"NO!!"

A city child was vigorously pulled along. The soldier holding the poor child had a small jeweled sword aiming at the child's neck. The child's mother begged relentlessly, crying her heart out to retrieve her son.

"Please! I beg you! Do not hurt him!"

But the soldier did nothing but stood and held the child as hostage. Only the command from his superior, the Emperor of Saphiris can lay commands on him. Raikozen, who had but tiredly sat on a chair of the meeting hall, pushed up his legs and positioned them on top of the crystalline table. The second leaders and their Emperor stood glaringly at him.

He showed such impudence in front of people. How could they possibly be convinced when he shows disrespect and violence?

"So, Hiashi, take the offer or I'll have my soldier kill that child in front of you."

"No!! Please! NO!" The mother of the child cried even more. She was, unfortunately, taken also as a hostage but she will not be killed since her child was already taken as a sacrifice.

Raikozen smiled wickedly. To force his way into Hiashi's authority by means of his own people is an act of cowardice, however, given that he doesn't have any honor of his own, he ignored everything. What he only desired is to get what he wants.

"Hiashi, I'm waiting." It had been fifteen minutes and yet Raikozen is having difficulty in making the present Emperor of Diamantis to give in. "Can't you see that I'm not resulting to force-leaving you? I'm actually giving you the choice, Hiashi. So give it up."

Finally, the Emperor decided to speak. "Not resulting to force leave? What you are actually doing right now is trying to make me leave by means of your indirect force, Raikozen."

Raikozen folded his hands together. As he spoke, they felt his tremendous air of arrogance. "Exactly. That's why I'm giving you the choice. To have it done without too much violence or let people die with you. That's the choice."

The young bigheaded emperor laughed maniacally as more and more heavy weight have passed on Diamantis' shoulders.

All of a sudden, a voice of yelling lad echoed within the halls. "Hold your horses, you jerk!"

The entire crowd inside the meeting hall searched for the origin of the voice. When they had their eyes on the stranger, all they can only think of is a savior. The blonde young haired man continued to mock the Emperor of Saphiris as he stepped within the halls. All soldiers behind him had collapsed.

"You have no right to force people to do something they don't want!"

"And who the hell is this kid?" Raikozen's brow twitched. He signaled his other soldiers to surround the stranger.

Behind the stranger however was a long black haired lady. Pale in the flesh and was easily known by her people. Her white eyes proved of royalty.

"I want you to surrender now Raikozen." She bravely spoke.

Her family and relatives, and even the leaders of their city, turned petrified. They never thought that the most timid member of the Hyuuga family will actually take a step forward and fight against the person who had been trying to steal their lives away.

Raikozen however found the scenario rather ironic. Why would the timid princess, the one he thought never learned to speak, dared to mock him? Oh, the love for her father. What a splendid view. He clapped his hands slowly as he pushed himself away from the chair he had been sitting on.

"My, my… The oldest daughter of Hyuuga Hiashi. I never thought you can actually speak!"

Hinata glared him.

"Much less glare me like that." He turned serious. "What can you do to me, Hinata? There's nothing you can do but watch your father walk away from his throne! I have the right to take what is mine!"

Saphiris soldiers came behind the door where Hinata and Naruto were standing. Naruto had slotted the Gemstones on his bracer. If anyone dared to attack, he's all set to fight.

"Hinata." Her father called. "Where have you been? Why did you leave us like that?"

The once timid princess bowed apologetically towards his father. "I cannot let this man toy with us father, so I left and seek help from one of the most powerful cities in Gaea." She raised her head. "I went to Lifropolis."

Almost everybody was stunned. It was such a fearless action to take especially when they are all in the middle of conflicts. Hinata went on.

"This young man was assigned to escort me and to stop the neighboring country from stepping on us."

Her father glanced at Naruto for a moment, then back to his daughter. "Hinata."

Hinata took another step but the soldiers aimed their open palms to her, so Naruto did the same, and looked dangerously grim towards Raikozen.

"Raikozen," she addressed the sinister Emperor, "You don't know what I'm capable of. I want you to leave."

Raikozen started with a chuckle then he burst out laughing evilly. Naruto got peeved. He aimed his open palm towards the Emperor but Hinata stopped him.

"What can a feeble princess like you can do to me? You have nothing, Hinata! NOTHING!" He yelled the insult followed by fits of laughter.

Hinata lowered her arm that stopped Naruto from attacking.

_The signal…_

"You're wrong, bastard!" Naruto screamed. "Hinata has everything while you don't!"

**KABOOM!**

Fresh explosion smoke surrounded the entire hall. The vision was reduced from slightly clear to zero. All they could rely on is from their hearing senses. The Saphiris soldier had dashed towards their Emperor before long but they were not prepared for what was about to happen.

There was a swishing sound from the right side of the hall followed by consecutive sounds of dropping bodies. The Saphiris Emperor gasped when he felt the soldiers behind him had fallen down. Frantically, he looked sideways. Unfortunately, he couldn't see anything yet. He was surrounded by thick smokes.

"Oi! You brat! Come out here and show your face, you coward!" The Emperor was turning hysterical.

Nobody answered him. Hence he walked blindly with arms extended, trying to feel something within his grasp. Minutes later, his finger touched something cold. He knew that it something solid and sharp but he continued to feel it.

Until...

"Now you know not to mess with Hinata." He knew that the voice came from the blonde young man.

But because he couldn't do something due to zero vision, he was unaware that Naruto was about to give him a strong blow straight in the face.

----------o0o----------

Sakura and Sasuke were running inside the royal palace of Saphiris.

When they parted ways from Hinata and Naruto, Sasuke asked her what she was planning to do.

"Make his people believe that he lost."

Sasuke glanced at her. "Lost?"

"Mm."

They both swerved to the right, unfortunately, the guard saw them and started shooting bullets from his own Bracer. Sasuke pulled Sakura instantly. She gasped. Automatically, he pressed himself, as well as Sakura, on a nearby wall that they took as a refuge. While Sakura was busy listening to the footsteps which increased by the minute, Sasuke was gulping nervously.

He just felt Sakura's chest during the physical contact.

_Shit. Sasuke you're protecting Sakura here so stop thinking dirty ideas…_

Sakura began speaking in low volume, "We have to destroy the only thing that merges people and the Emperor."

Uneven breathing came about his open lips as he inquired, "Hinata and Naruto are already there, defeating the Emperor. What exactly is our job here?"

Sakura looked up at him, ignoring the very dangerous distance between them. "Remember when Hinata mentioned the City Insignia?" Sasuke nodded in reply. "They are flagship of each kingdom. Aside from rulers and other superiors, Insignias are to be protected by any means. When Insignias are broken, it only means that that kingdom has fallen from its conqueror."

"So you're saying that we have to destroy the huge City Insignia of this palace?"

Sakura bent her head. "Yes and no."

The Zatanku could only give her a skeptical look. If she planned to create commotion, the best thing to do is to destroy Saphiris' Insignia. All her hints were going there. Wasn't it enough? Suddenly, Sasuke tensed even more when Sakura's tender hands touched his torso. His eyes widened in anticipation.

When she finally placed her palms on his chest, Sakura gave him a slight push…

—which was a disappointment from an expectant Uchiha.

The Zarune continued. "We'll only make them believe that it's destroyed."

Another round of bullets crashed with the wind.

Hastily, Sasuke had to pick up Sakura because she doesn't have time to form shield and levitate spells. He could only rely on his natural speed, amazingly equivalent to Naruto's Dash gemstone, to search for their target.

Sakura gasped. She was surprised when he slid his arms under her legs and at the back. Nonetheless, she didn't dwell in that thought for she had several things to accomplish first. Seeing as it was her chance, Sakura concentrated her Chakra to her summoning Jewel. She had also cast a barrier around them. Seconds later a floating cloaked figure with huge crystal wings appeared beside Sasuke.

"What is that creature?" Sasuke asked.

"It's a **Mirage**, a pixie of deception."

_Deception…_

Sasuke could only blame his dirty thoughts for not being able to listen to her carefully, especially when she explained the full details of her plan. It was only that moment, after Sakura summoned her Mirage, when he finally understood what she had in mind.

_To be continued…_

----------o0o----------

**Author's Note: **I'm sorry I messed up with uploading these chapters . This is the **real chapter 8**. **AUC Terminologies **can be found in my _livejournal_ account. I have the link provided in my profile page.

**Terms:**

**CITY INSIGNIA – **Flagship of each kingdom. It has to be protected, like a soldier dedicating his life for his Emperor. When Insignias are broken, it only means that that kingdom has fallen from its conqueror.

**FLY – **Fly Gemstone gives the user the ability to fly. Also, when added with another combining gemstone, the user can enhance the ability.

**LEVITATE – **The ability to float in air. A level one gemstone that can be upgraded to Fly.

**MIRAGE – **A pixie of deception. Level one Mirage can only create illusions through things. But as the level goes higher, it can transform itself to the replica of its master or any living things. Besides which, there is also a forbidden skill that this creature has. It only depends on the Zarune user how they are going to gain it.

**VESSEL SPHERE – **These orbs serves as shield. However once a malicious attack attempted to hurt the protected user, it will counterattack by throwing itself to the source of malicious energy.


	10. Playing Detective

**CHAPTER IX**

**Playing Detective**

Sasuke and Sakura arrived at the peak of the tower.

The only window of that tower was facing the entrance of the city. Pursuers were still behind them and Sasuke had to fight to cover Sakura's action while Mirage was levitating quietly beside its owner. Sakura observed her surroundings. She even peaked through the open window to see that most of the civilians were standing at the plaza near the tower.

"Sasuke, now!"

Immediately, Sasuke turned away from his enemies as Sakura took charge of creating a water wall through another summoned creature. Sasuke materialized the gems he once used during the exams – the white and the purple gems. Soon after a huge explosion was heard before a large amount of black smoke emitted from where the City Insignia quietly hangs.

----------o0o----------

Another loud explosion was heard as Naruto and Hinata observed at their accomplished task in Diamantis. They both whirled their heads to the origin of the said noise only to find out it came from Saphiris. Soon after, Hinata heard Naruto gasped.

"It's them!" Naruto was about to dash away when Hinata put a tender hand on his shoulder. He whipped around and stared at her solemn face.

"I'll summon to investigate."

When Hinata ordered her summoned creature to investigate the neighboring city, her father, Hiashi walked towards her with a smile. Naruto turned around and bowed politely.

"You're one brave young man." Hiashi complimented in which Naruto responded with a hand scratching at the back of his head.

"No worries, your Highness!"

The Diamantis' Emperor stared proudly at his daughter. Who knew that Hinata fearlessly passed through the gates for help? He placed a loving hand on his daughter's head.

"Thank you so much, Hinata. If it weren't for you, our people and our home would have been destroyed."

Hinata smiled in return. "This is where I grew up and I loved everybody here. I'll do anything to save this place." She pushed herself to her father to give him a warm embrace.

Naruto just smiled at them then glanced at the Saphiris' soldiers with their Emperor being held down with his barrier gemstone. When he gazed back at the source of the explosion, he couldn't help but be worried for Sakura and Sasuke's safe.

_We really didn't know what Sakura was planning all along, but I'm glad Hinata and I managed to finish this place…_

He clenched his fist.

_I hope they're fine._

----------o0o----------

Everybody in Saphiris looked up to see the explosion at the Insignia Tower. They held their breaths and stopped their acts as black and gray smoke filled their sky. Many feared that they were under siege by the neighboring city. It did not take a while when the smoke finally dissipated in the air.

However, when everything was cleared, their fear grew stronger.

Saphiris' Insignia was split in half and their Emperor was held by a black haired Zatanku and a pink haired Zarune. The latter person spoke.

"We hereby arrest your Emperor, Raikozen Yuraha, for committing murder against your late Emperor and for leading illegal actions within Saphiris." There were continuous gasps and yells that they were telling a lie, and yet Sakura continued her speech. "We are authorized to arrest Raikozen under the direct order of Lifropolis' Emperor."

The yelling stopped once Sasuke revealed the order from his Bracer. Saphirians could only stare weakly at the Lifropolis soldiers and their captured Emperor. They could not believe that Raikozen killed his own father to get the throne and take control from the neighboring city. It was such a cruel act, but they were convinced that it was for their bright future. They regretted. If only the late Emperor was alive… none of this would happen.

While the two Lifropolis Soldiers watched how the scene unfolds, Sasuke stared at the "Emperor" before looking at the mastermind of the entire plan.

"Where did you get that idea? Hinata never mentioned that Raikozen killed his own father." He spoke in low volumes.

Sakura continuously stared below them as she replied, "The late Emperor of Saphiris never had an illness. He was in good shape during his reign. The news of his sudden death brought distress all over Saphiris and Diamantis."

Skepticism increased as Sasuke stared harder at her. "But that doesn't give us a solid proof of that murder. We have the authorization of arresting him, yes, but where is the evidence of the crime you stated?"

Sakura followed Sasuke's thoughts. If they were asked to clarify their stated reason against the crime of present Emperor and were proven fabricated despite the valid authorization warrant of arrest, Saphiris will file lawsuit against them. But it aroused her interest for Sasuke, she expected more from him.

"I summoned a creature who searched the late Emperor's medical record as soon as we arrived in Saphiris. Also, before we left, I asked reliable sources regarding the situation of Saphiris and Diamantis. My suspicions even increased after Hinata mentioned that the late Emperor has a son."

Sasuke let out a weary sigh as he continued his inquiries. "How are we going to defend our statement against the murder?"

Sakura looked at Sasuke with a mocking smile. "I know a witness."

This made the young man looked at her with wide eyes.

_First medical records, now a witness… what in the world…?_

----------o0o----------

Few hours after mayhem, citizens of both cities worked to fix the damages Saphiris had inflicted. There were a lot of people who died. Some were even injured but they can still show smiles after when the battle was over.

Naruto, after double-checking the guards that were around Raikozen, immediately dashed towards Sasuke and Sakura's location. When he finally arrived at Saphiris, he saw all of Saphirians looking downcast and somewhat relieved. Soldiers of the said city threw their weapons on the center and tore their special scarf which was given by Raikozen. The scarf signified that they pledge loyalty to him.

_Eh? Did they find out already that we caught Raikozen? That was fast. Hmm, where are Sasuke and Sakura anyway?_

As if on cue, his friends appeared coming from the large doors of the tower. He rushed to them only to get himself surprised when he sees the "Emperor."

"WHAT THE?! How did he—"

He wasn't able to continue his inquiry when Sakura gave him a knowing glance. Naruto then directed an inquiry look towards Sasuke who just shrugged in return. Few seconds later, the three of them escorted the "Emperor" towards Diamantis. This time, Naruto found the time to ask them.

"Sakura-chan, just who is this man? No doubt that he's not the Emperor."

Sakura began with a serious stone as she explain, "It's a summon. I used it to permanently stop the rampant crowd. And besides I've already found evidences to send Raikozen to jail."

Naruto gave her a startled look before glancing at Sasuke for confirmation. In return, Sasuke nodded in agreement. While they were at it, Sakura continued to explain.

"I've gathered valuable information regarding the death of the late Emperor. He had no illnesses during and before his death. Murder or accident is the only key to judge his death. But before we left, I found out that the late Emperor has a son which subtracts accident in the category."

"Sakura-chan, why do you say that the percentage of murder is higher than accident when you found out that he has a son?" Naruto decided to interrogate, curious as to how Sakura easily jumped to conclusions.

Suddenly, Sakura stopped her tracks, followed by Naruto and Sasuke. They have arrived at the building where Hinata and the others are. She also decided to kill her cliffhanger statements.

"The late Emperor only had a biological daughter." Before Naruto and Sasuke ask an obvious question, Sakura resumed talking. "She was my classmate when I was studying in Lifropolis. She told me a story about how her adopted brother came in their family with a bold ambition of taking her father's throne. She witnessed her father's death when she came home for a short vacation. Because she didn't want Raikozen to find out that she saw the murder, she left Saphiris without telling anyone." Sakura looked ahead before ordering her summon to return, "She never told the story in detail. But she gave me all the hints."

"Do you think we can get her here?" Sasuke asked.

"I told her to come here tomorrow. I promised to help her."

"Then that solves everything!"

----------o0o----------

Hiashi and his subordinates as well as the Saphiris second-in-command people held a meeting regarding the future of their cities. They will invoke another peace treaty to strengthen the friendship of two cities. Hiashi will not step down his position, but Saphiris has to choose smartly to take the role of the Emperor. They wouldn't want something like this happen in the future. Sakura spoke, suggesting that they chose the daughter of the late Emperor before Raikozen since the said daughter had a direct blood from her father and had a great vision for their city. The council agreed after they heard the evidences Sakura reported when they arrested Raikozen.

Raikozen, the only person behind the entire ruckus, will be sent to prison in Diamantis. He would surely feel the weight of his sin throughout his life behind bars.

Since Saphiris and Diamantis are back as sister-cities, armies of both cities would be considered as one. They will no longer wear different uniforms. And they would swear to protect Saphiris and Diamantis.

During the meeting, Hinata gained position for the joint council. Hanabi, the youngest daughter of Hiashi, would be practicing the same field when she gained interest in protecting their city and the treaty.

Finally, the city people did not have complaints in the selection. They know that this would benefit everybody, not the Emperor alone or the rich people alone. And since Saphirians did have grievances regarding Raikozen, they learned their lesson against greed and selfishness.

----------o0o----------

Hinata escorted Naruto to their famed garden where everything shone under the moonlight. Naruto was in euphoria when he witnessed the beauty of Diamantis.

"Thank you so much, Naruto-kun, for helping us rebuild our city." Hinata meekly said as she looked at him.

Naruto turned around to meet her stares and gave her one of his humongous grins. "No problem, Hinata! Err… umm… Lady Hinata! Ehehehe! I'm still not accustomed to your rank, sorry." He scratched his head as he sticks out his tongue in embarrassment.

Hinata slowly waved her hand. "You don't have to adapt it. Just call me Hinata."

Naruto gave her an incredulous look. "Ehh? But that's disrespecting you."

She bashfully shook her head. "It's okay, really. We're friends, right? Sakura and Sasuke, too."

This made Naruto grin again. "Oh…yeah. Hahahaha! Okay if that's what her Highness wants me to do, I'll do it!"

Her giggles came to halt when her youngest sister Hanabi, came in the garden.

"Onee-sama, Father wants to talk to you."

"Oh." Hinata looked back at Naruto and then remembered something. "Hanabi, this is Naruto-kun. He's one of the Lifropolis soldiers who helped us earlier. Naruto-kun, this is Hanabi, my youngest sister."

Naruto held out his right hand in respect, "Nice to meet you, Hanabi-chan."

Hanabi glared at him and even ignored his hand. "Who gave you the right to add that suffix in my name? You know well who you are talking to."

"Ehh??"

Hinata's face blew red. "Hanabi!"

----------o0o----------

In Saphiris Palace, Hiashi was escorted by Sakura and Sasuke. Hiashi called Sakura to ask her of his friend's daughter. He had known her when she was a child. She was even Hinata's playmate before. Sakura complied to do so while Sasuke said that he'll just hang out with her since Naruto's with Hinata.

After a few minutes of walking and conversing with the Emperor, Hiashi excused himself to attend to his family's needs. It was at that moment when Sasuke thought that they he finally got the time to talk with her alone. He was about to start a conversation when—

"I'm going to get some fresh air. You wanna join?" Sakura asked.

If she was more observant, she could have seen the corner of Sasuke's lips twitching to smirk.

"Eh. Sure."

He followed her until she reached the wide balcony of the castle. It served a fascinating view especially when the moon shines down on Diamantis. They could see Diamantis glowing marvelously at night. Sakura walked slowly towards the cement banister of the balcony while her eyes continuously gazed at Heaven's gift for the night.

"So beautiful…" She whispered while her eyes reflected all the sparkles from each building.

Sasuke said nothing but he was as stunned as Sakura. He had never seen such wonderful place like Diamantis and it's a beautiful scene at night. And he had never been so happy that he was watching it with the person he liked the most. He momentarily glanced at her.

_I never thought that she's this serious for missions. She has gathered as much information as she could and even kept something as valuable as her classmate's testimony. Her preparations were above us. Unlike her, Naruto and I thought of nothing else than find a way to save Hinata's father and follow our Emperor's orders. I'm sure I might find out all those necessary issues along the way, but all thanks to her information we were able to finish this mission smoothly._

Sasuke watched her blink a few times before she moves forward, leaning her elbows on the banister then raised her right hand to rest her chin.

_Beauty, strength, intelligence, and elegance… She's more to that I guess… but she's definitely—_

"So Sasuke, what are you planning to do after the mission?"

It was as if she frightened him when she spoke so sudden. Sasuke almost took ten seconds to give her an answer. He was glad that she was still gazing at the marvelous scenery in Diamantis.

"Going back to Lifropolis to ask for another mission. Why do you ask?"

She gave him a glimpse of her face, contented from his answer, before looking back at the city. "You mentioned that you wanted to find out more about yourself. It's just that, I don't know how you would be able to determine when and where you will get it."

Sasuke smiled back at and mimicked her posture. He placed his right arm on the banister while his left held the side of his face. "We don't know about that but it will surely come at the right place, at the right time. All I need is to be there. Right?"

Sakura chuckled for a second before she looked at him. Sasuke noticed how her eyes gleam when Diamantis' reflected on them.

"You're optimistic. I like that. I'm somewhat optimistic, but…" She looked down before gazing back at the view. "When I finally made a decision I tend to negate it when something happened. Just like today. Before we arrived here, I remember telling you that I've already set my plans. But after we received the mission and we're in the actual field, I felt excitement. I was able to work with you and Naruto and we seem good working as a team." Sighing, she turned back to him, "I wonder what happens if I go alone researching for Jewels and summons. I know I'll be meeting lots of people along the way, but… will I be experiencing the same feeling?"

Sasuke looked at her determined eyes for a moment before staring at the full moon. He thought of better words to encourage her lost position.

"You do things to make you happy, but you also do things to accomplish something. Striving to obtain something is a goal that will soon satisfy your happiness. It is in your judgment whether you want to go through with it yourself or take turns and walk on a long way with your friends." His eyes landed on Saphiris grounds as he continues, "if I were you, I'll choose a journey with somebody rather than working alone. Sometimes I thought that I might burden my friend along the way, but because I've been used to fighting all alone, I want to experience fighting alongside with friends…" Then he chuckled, "even with that loud-mouth, Naruto. Maybe through him I might get used to his noisiness and get immunity from it."

They both laughed at it. It was true but sometimes Naruto's rowdy behavior boosts their condition to work and actually he's not dumb at all. When their laughter somewhat died down, Sasuke coughed momentarily.

"Ahem. But seriously, if you're happy with us, then we could take missions together. We haven't seriously known each other, right?"

Sakura chuckled at him. "Are you hitting on me?"

His face turned faint red upon her conclusion. He regretted voicing out his last statement and told himself that he wasn't entirely ready to ask her out yet. He just made a fool of himself.

"N-no, not really." He gave her a small smile before he turned around to allow his elbows resting on the banister. His back now faced Diamantis. _Yes. I'm hitting on you but I know you're not yet ready so the only way I could think of right now is to retreat._

Sasuke became nervous when Sakura didn't respond. Instead, she gazed down at Saphiris as she debated herself. She wanted to decide soon because when they get to Lifropolis, Naruto and Sasuke will definitely ask for another mission and they will set out again, leaving her. Even for the shortest time, she felt happy with them. And she knew that along those successions of orders, they would surely improve.

"You know, I might reconsider my decision."

Sasuke's eyes turned wide for a moment before staring at her. When her words finally registered in his mind, he smiled.

"We'll be waiting then."

----------o0o----------

The very next morning Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto decided to return to Lifropolis to report their mission. The late emperor's daughter will arrive a little later and they don't have anything to do anymore. Hinata together with her sister and some members of the Council watched their honorable guests leave.

Naruto beamed his trademark smile, "We'll visit Diamantis when we're on vacation."

Sasuke and Sakura chuckled behind him. Everyday can be their time for vacation; it's up to them really.

Hinata smiled at him, "You can come here anytime, Naruto-kun, Sakura-san and Sasuke-san."

With one final bow of respect, the trio headed towards the path to their home.

----------o0o----------

"Huwaaa!! Finally we're going home! I want to eat ramen at Ichiraku!" Naruto stretched his arms above his head and sang his statement cheerfully.

Sasuke snorted at him, as usual, made a mocking comment. "You certainly have a bad taste."

In which Naruto returned with narrowing eyes, "What is it to you teme? You belonged to a noble family so I understand your misunderstanding about my favorite food."

The young Uchiha gave him a questioning look. He didn't get Naruto's way of defending his favorite food.

"Usually those who are born as aristocrat knows everything about high class food and that simple food in the menu, like ramen, are always considered low class and unhealthy." Sakura explained, aware that both of her friends are gawking at her.

"Aren't you an aristocrat, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked.

The long pink haired modest lady gave him a small smile before shaking her head. "Nope. I'm not an aristocrat. I belong to an average family."

But Naruto wasn't convinced, hence, giving her a pout and narrowing eyes. "You're only saying that Sakura-chan."

Sasuke didn't say anything, besides he also thought that she came from the same status as he is. Out of the blue, Sakura laughed heartily.

"If you still guys don't believe me, you can come to our house and find out yourselves."

Both Naruto and Sasuke's eyes almost went out of their sockets from Sakura's shocking invitation. They couldn't believe that they were invited so easily! And come to think of it, Sakura don't know anything much about them and yet she—

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY!"

A blur of green forced their eyes to squint back and find out who the hell disturbed their blessed moment. There, standing in front of them, was a young man with a bowl cut hair, huge pair of eyes and blinding green garb. He was sweating greatly and from the looks of it, he was really in a hurry.

"Do you know where I can find Lifropolis?"

"Eh?" Naruto gave him a surprised look, but was actually thinking that he might deliver something important.

Sasuke faced the young man with a blank stare, "What do you want from Lifropolis?"

"I need help."

_To be continued…_

**Author's Note: **Please **read the previous chapter first**! I have re-uploaded chapter 8. I'm very sorry! AUC terminologies can be found in my livejournal account. I have provided a link in my profile page.


	11. Rare Item

**CHAPTER X**

**Rare Item**

"I know it's not our position to inquire, but what kind of help do you need?" Sakura asked humbly yet seriously.

When the green clad stranger turned to the voice of the young lady, he suddenly went frigid. His large yet very round eyes locked on Sakura's face while a small pink, turning to red, tint started appearing on his cheeks. Naruto could only look at the stranger curiously. Sakura just stared at the stranger, too. But Sasuke's different.

The young Uchiha prodigy's blood started to boil and he could feel his fist shaking intensely inside the pocket of his pants. He glared at the stranger as hard and scary as he could but none of it registered, instead, his gaze towards Sakura was unyielding. Sasuke's tolerance level decreased.

Sasuke was unable to suppress irritation when he spoke. "Oi, you're given a question. But if you don't want to answer then we're going ahead."

Sakura and Naruto jerked their heads towards Sasuke with both having the same thought. _What's wrong with him?_

The stranger blinked his round eyes as he stepped forward towards Sakura and started bombarding her with a gibberish introduction of— "The flames of my youth has bestowed upon me a young goddess before my eyes! Such is my destiny when I finally met the one who would truly save—"

That just ended it when Sasuke seethed. "Would. You. Mind?"

It finally made the stranger return to his alarmed state and recalled Sakura's question before he was overwhelmed by her charm. "Oh, I'm so sorry." He took a breath before he speaks. "I was sent by my Master from **Jadea** as a messenger to inform the Emperor that our city has been under attack by several strong monsters."

Naruto suddenly interrupted, "That's ridiculous. Each city in Gaea is protected by magical runes which wards off malevolent monsters."

Sakura saved his dropping hope as she spoke. "We can't be sure Naruto-kun. A person with gems and jewels like us could destroy the rune and allow monsters to invade. We can't brush this issue aside. Let's hurry to the Tower."

Once again, the green clad stranger stared longingly at Sakura. "This is indeed the bursting flame of my youth! I have met a beautiful maiden with a golden heart! Oh! I am so—"

"We don't have time. Let's go." Sasuke immediately ordered as he sped up ahead of the stranger.

Sakura and Naruto looked at each other before shrugging.

----------o0o----------

Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke, much to his frustration, have escorted the green clad stranger who introduced himself as Rock Lee. His wide huge eyes could have widened more when he observed his surroundings. Lee heard stories about and seen some places through Gemstones but he had never been in there.

The city was lively and a lot people were busy. It could have been one-fourth of the idea why Lifropolis' economy is continuously rising, every people in the land were helping. Moreover, the land was completely beautiful. It was huge and there were lots of lovely buildings. If he only came here for vacation—

"We're here, Lee-san." Sakura announced.

Said person stopped his tracks and looked up the gates of the Tower. Lee guessed that it was the largest and tallest building in this land. He wondered how many people were working within the said tower.

"We'll guide you to the High Council. Tell them your message." Sasuke interjected his thoughts when he, once again, walked ahead of his friends.

Soon Lee followed his suit.

Sakura was about to walk too when Naruto suddenly whispered to her. "I wonder why Sasuke's pissed off. Lee's a nice guy."

"Well… I don't really have an idea."

The two who was lagging behind immediately followed their friend when he glanced to his side to signal them to follow. They also thought that they would report to the Head Quarters too. As they trudge the stairs towards the **High Council Hall**, Naruto noticed that Lee had somewhat changed. When they met him on the way to Lifropolis he seemed to be cheerful but now as they neared the hall Naruto easily detected that the stranger has a big dilemma. Naruto wondered if he could help a kind person despite the flashy introduction of continuous citing of "youth."

It wasn't long when they reached the hall and was welcomed by a High Council with wild unkempt silver hair.

"Good morning kids, how may I help you?"

All four teenagers stared audibly at the man. But of course, silence would never be long lived as long as Naruto is around.

"We're not kids anymore."

The member of the High Council raised an eyebrow. It was at that moment that they realized that his other eye was covered with an eye patch.

"How old are you?"

"18."

"You're a teen and still a kid. End of discussion."

All Lee, Sakura and Sasuke did is let their jaw drop on the floor.

The member High Council smiled at them. "I'm in the mood so it's natural to be this hyper." Suddenly his expression changed as he eyed Rock Lee. "You aren't from this city, is there something you need?"

Lee stepped forward and before he started his talk, the three immediately noted the gravity of his request. "I want to request immediate reinforcements, sir. Our Jadea is in danger. My Master sent me to inform you that our city has been invaded by monsters. The barrier that protected our city was destroyed."

The member of the High Council hastily placed a couple of gemstones on his bracer then a holographic globe glowed before their eyes. "This is Hatake Kakashi of the High Council Hall. I have an urgent request from Jadea. Monsters have invaded their city."

There was someone inside the holographic globe who responded from Kakahi's report. She said that back up would be assembled in an hour. Most of their soldiers have been assigned to different tasks in Gaea and only a few have returned.

Kakashi was about to end his communication when Naruto instigated. "We'll do it!"

His friends were doubtful and surprised at first but afterwards they resolved firmly when each of them gave Kakashi a curt nod. In front of them, Lee looked at them with tearful eyes and a silent gratitude.

Kakashi looked at the person from the holographic globe for an affirmation. She talked for a few moments before Kakashi moved the globe to face the teenagers.

"I am Mitarashi Anko of the **High Council Orders**. I have been informed that the following people were assigned to aid Hyuuga Hinata of Diamantis: Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura." The three stepped forward as their names have been called. "We will not allow you to go on another mission unless you give us a report from your previous task."

Sasuke threw a **Chronicle** gemstone, which holds the entire events that happened in Diamantis and Saphiris, on to Kakashi's hand. Kakashi picked up another gemstone to fuse with the Chronicle gemstone so that Anko could immediately retrieve the record. While Anko was running through the records, Kakashi glanced at the teenagers. He did notice their resolved of wanting to help people. It was even remarkable that they all agreed to do a mission just right after they've done completed one.

_Quick tempered._

"Kakashi." Anko called. "Let them take the mission."

Kakashi smiled. "Certainly." The **Oracle** gemstone's power was dispelled. He faced the young Lifropolis soldiers and their client. "Very well children. It takes three days to get to Jadea. Rock Lee will escort you there. But—" He threw a bluish-green gemstone towards Naruto who caught it effortlessly. "I recommend you to use **Atlas**. I want you three to investigate and assist Jadea. This is no deed of naïve people—" He also threw Sasuke's Chronicle gemstone. "So be careful."

"Yes sir!"

----------o0o----------

They were standing outside Lifropolis' gates when Lee walked ahead then stopped abruptly. The three who have gathered after a few minutes of preparation, looked at each other.

He looked at their eyes as he spoke. "Allow me to show my gratitude and apology as well." Then he bowed courteously.

After a few moments in silence, Sakura spoke. "There's no need for formalities, Lee-san." Rock Lee immediately looked up at Sakura.

Naruto thrust his right hand and gave Lee a thumbs-up and a wide grin. "Yeah! We're just starting!"

For the most time that Sasuke felt irritated around Lee, he finally smirked. Once again, Lee felt like crying at their abundance of kindness. However, with issue at hand, he collected himself and gave them all a nod. "Yeah, let's go! We can make it today if we hurry!"

"What?!"

"Are you nuts?"

Then a mirthful chortle.

Lee instinctively scratched the back of his head as he grin back at them. Soon after, they sauntered the path towards Jadea. Sakura reminded Naruto to activate Atlas. At first, Naruto was doubtful because he hasn't used as much gemstone as possible, but with his wide grin, he immediately put the gemstone on his bracer and activated it.

"Whoa! There are a lot of marked places in here!"

Excitedly, his three comrades rounded beside him to look at the glowing holographic globe.

"Kakashi-san has certainly been to a lot of places." Sakura was impressed. There were really a lot of cities and shortcuts glowing in Atlas.

"Members of the HC (High Council) are usually traveling to far places either for research or from missions." Sasuke explained as he stared harder at some glowing paths. He noted to buy Atlas when they arrive at the next city.

"Well! Let's keep moving!" Naruto announced after his initial amazement.

He used Levitate gemstone and shared its power on Rock Lee. Sasuke refused thrice from Naruto's assistance but when Sakura suggested that he take it for him to accumulate energy that he used previously, Sasuke ultimately gave in.

"I can't believe you survived our first mission with only low level gemstones." Sasuke mocked.

Naruto frowned at him. "Well I'm a genius! And I can survive at any situation, you know!"

Sasuke snorted, "You should upgrade your gemstones fast or it will be rendered useless soon."

"Why you--!!"

As they entertain themselves to bicker at each other, Sakura approached Lee for information. Truly, she hasn't been to Jadea nor does she know anyone in that city. She was also particularly curious about the destroyed magical runes.

"Lee-san," Lee instantaneously turned to her. "Do you have any information regarding the attack?"

Lee looked thoughtful for a moment as Naruto's Levitate gem power helped him move forward. "Well, we didn't really saw the culprit but I was informed that they came from a group called **Agate**."

Sakura blinked. "So this group destroyed your city's magical rune and allowed monsters to invade."

She glanced at the Atlas to check their paths, chuckling for a second when the two behind them haven't finished their bickering.

Sakura continued. "For what purpose does this group have to suddenly wreck havoc in your city. Do you have any idea?"

The person in question stared back at her. He looked as though he was going to response quickly only to held his tongue and looked down on the road. Sakura's brows furrowed together as she observed him.

"From what I heard, they're after something… Something important that can only be found in our city."

Lee grew silent after that. Sakura could only stare at him quietly, her mind already processing after hearing the details.

Behind them, the two have finished their bickering after giving each other a rude finger.

----------o0o----------

They arrived in Brozeis later at night and have an agreement to stay in the inn. After purchasing two rooms, Sasuke immediately disappeared. The boys would share one room while Sakura took the other. Lee wondered where Sasuke went.

"Don't worry about him. He's obsessed with equipments. He must be window shopping in armories or in gemstone shops." Naruto said as he busied himself to prepare his bed.

"Oh." Lee was laying his back on his bed for a minute then immediately rose to sit as a sudden thought pass his mind. "So that means he's a Zatanku?"

Naruto smiled at his work before jumping on his bed and then laid his back on it. He rolled to the side to face Lee. "Yep. He graduated as a Zatanku. I'm a Zagante and Sakura-chan's a Zarune."

Lee was eager to prolong the conversation as he shared his. "I'm a Zatanku, too but I'm not really good with weapons."

Naruto's brows rose up. He didn't know that Lee would have a rank because he didn't have any equipment to prove anything. It seems as though Lee followed Naruto's train of thoughts.

"My bracers are in my bag." He smiled.

Naruto sat up and glanced at Lee's things. "Why aren't you putting your bracer on? A ranked soldier should always have their equipments on because we don't know when we're going to fight you know."

Lee smiled bitterly. "I know that, Naruto…"

"Huh?"

Lee suddenly changed his expression before announcing that he's going to sleep.

"Oh. Okay, goodnight then."

----------o0o----------

Sasuke returned to the inn after buying what he needed. He walked pass Sakura's room and was tempted to check if she's alright when suddenly Naruto stopped beside him.

"Lee's asleep."

"Nn."

Sasuke's eyes stayed longer at Sakura's room before he gave it a curt nod. He glanced at Naruto.

"You should sleep."

"I'm just wondering why you suddenly became touchy when we met Lee."

That stopped Sasuke from heading towards the room.

Naruto continued with a sly grin, "Well, well. Aren't you becoming possessive huh?"

Sasuke looked over his shoulder and sent Naruto a glare. "None of your business, dobe."

Naruto started laughing when he caught Sasuke's flushed face.

----------o0o----------

Explosions were heard everywhere. Amidst chaos, a yellow-haired young man stood at the heart of the city.

"Tell us where we can find this gemstone and we'll keep these monsters away! But if you don't—" Another explosion. "We'll burn this city down. Hmm."

People were screaming everywhere. Monsters were scattered as they destroy anything they see. Jadea only have few soldiers to obliterate these invaders which is why the current leader of its city dispatched a messenger to call for help.

"Well if your Empress would like to give us what we want, we'll stop assaulting."

The yellow-haired man offered to the soldiers but none of them responded politely since they tried to attack him. The invader seemed to get annoyed that he made a counter attack.

"Don't try to piss me off! Hmm!"

_To be continued…_

**Author's Note**: I've updated finally! Also I uploaded an entry in my _livejournal account_ (look for Terminologies, it's a link) for **AUC's terminologies**. You see, this is like an RPG written as a story.

**TERMS**:

**ATLAS – **A bluish-green gemstone which serves as a map of Gaea. There aren't a lot of these gemstones because only those who have traveled far can store many locations. Also it is essential that the user should always use this gemstone when traveling.

**CHRONICLE – **A gemstone that records events during mission. It is also used for demonstration. For soldiers it is similar to journal or record files. _(Used by Sasuke)_

**HIGH COUNCIL HALL** – A place for ranked soldiers to report and take missions. It is also the place for clients to make requests using military forces of the city.

**HIGH COUNCIL ORDERS** – A place where some of the members of the High Council are working directly under the Emperor. These people were the ones who will approve and receive missions from ranked soldiers.

**JADEA** - Originally came from the name Jade. It is a small city located to the south from Lifropolis. It takes three days to travel to arrive in the city. This city is led by an Empress.

**ORACLE – **This gemstone is used for communication. There are particular three gemstones to combine in order to summon Oracle. When Oracle is used properly, a holographic globe will appear which shows person that the user contacted will appear in it. It is frequently used by High Council members.

**Author's Note 2: **I have re-uploaded from chapter 8 to this chapter. I'm so sorry I messed up uploading . .


	12. The Power in His Hands

**CHAPTER XI**

**The Power in His Hands**

The group left Brozeis early in the morning. They were speeding on the path towards Jadea when Sakura thought she should start summoning a creature.

"You'll need your Chakra later, Sakura." Sasuke intervened.

Thinking it was the best way for the battle Sakura nodded at him and resumed flying within the Vessel Sphere. Naruto was checking the Atlas every once in a while. His adrenaline was pumping and he couldn't wait to fight more creatures. En route to Jadea, they encountered aggressive monsters which they all defeated within minutes.

"I wonder where these monsters came from." Sakura noticing the number of monsters they have faced for the past two hours.

"More are coming." Sasuke was brought down from the Levitate gemstone to fight incoming monsters.

Lee tried to help using only his bare hands and legs but the monsters cannot be defeated if they weren't struck with the powers of gemstones or jewels. Therefore, Naruto was voluntarily finished monsters after they were weakened.

Sakura summoned Nymph to aid her friends. Her summoning creature was growing stronger every time she uses it. Although she mentioned that she'd like to obtain summons that represents each elements in Gaea.

Naruto noticed that the Atlas' marks were glowing strongly – signaling them that they're within the vicinity of Jadea. "We're near! Let's hurry!"

Sasuke quickly put in four gemstones on his bracer to materialize another kind of weapon which he called as **Defender**. Since most of their enemies are bound to Earth elements, Sasuke and Naruto used Thunder elements to add more damages against monsters.

Finally the battle finished and they all hurried towards the gates of Jadea.

----------o0o----------

"We should meet the Empress." Lee was running ahead of the group.

They entered Jadea and have come to face the fact that it, indeed, was invaded by monsters. They have destroyed several parts of the city. The soldiers of Jadea fought bravely against the monsters. Naruto wanted to help the soldiers but he had agreed to see the Empress first.

The group glanced to all the casualties the monsters caused in the city. Whoever destroyed the magical runes does not have mercy for the people and they should be punished as soon as possible. The ranked soldiers of Lifropolis were yet to find out the motive of these people.

After passing several damaged structures, the group reached the **Jadea Tower**. Lee signaled some soldiers that the reinforcements have arrived. Right after they passed a wide hallway, they finally came face to face with the Empress.

"Your Highness!" Lee greeted his Empress with an undoubted energy.

The Empress who bore red eyes and wavy black hair stood from her throne. They all noticed that she had her Bracer on which only meant that she was prepared for any battle.

"I apologize for the situation we are in." The disguised calmness in her eyes was observed. "I am Yuuhi Kurenai, Empress of Jadea."

The ranked soldiers bowed at her with respect. Naruto looked up to speak in behalf of the group.

"We came from Lifropolis as your aid, your Highness. And—"

The introduction was cut short when a large explosion resounded near the Tower. Kurenai ordered her troops to look for the members of **Agate**. "We can't stop them from exploding the city! They have become merciless."

Sasuke and Naruto nodded at each other as they followed the troops who would search for the enemies. Lee followed them shortly. Now that Sakura's left with the Empress, it would be her task to protect her. She summoned a creature from a jewel given by Hinata of Diamantis, the creature was called **Daias**.

"It won't be long for them to come for you, your Highness." Sakura stood bravely in front of the Empress as she suddenly felt a number of summoned creatures drawing near.

----------o0o----------

The one who brought the members of Agate in Jadea have unleashed bombs towards the guards. Behind him was a black spiked hair young man who hasn't aided his companion to sweep away the guards in the Tower.

"Will you help me here Tobi!? Why aren't you using your goddamn Bracer!?" The yellow haired Agate yelled amidst the explosions he created.

However Tobi shook his head nervously. "We should stop harassing people Deidara. This isn't what we usually do."

Tobi had a conversation with the Empress long ago but his favor was turned down. Deidara found out the story from Ino, who was an apprentice of the group which he brought along, and was enraged. He began accepted the idea of violence and have started attacking the people to force the Empress to surrender the object they needed.

Deidara continued bombarding the guards at the front when suddenly he noticed that a barrier was created from the other side. "They finally managed to counter-attack? Hmm."

"Where is Ino?" Tobi looked around frantically.

Deidara glared the new batch of soldiers coming their way. "I sent her to look for the Empress while we take care of the rest here— why are they so darn persistent!!"

Within the black smothered hall, a beam of lightning penetrated into it and towards the duo. They evaded the beam and prepared their gemstones for another long battle.

"The hero comes in!!" A cheerful voice resounded in the hall as the smoke from the explosion receded.

Soon a spiky yellow haired young man, accompanied by a black spiked hair and bowl cut haired young men, emerged from the other side.

"Get your gemstones right, Tobi!"

The companion he called had ascended to the staircase to search for their female companion.

"What are you?! NUTS!? Tobi come back here you asshole!"

----------o0o----------

Sakura and Kurenai were greeted by strong rivulets of water however Daias was able to save them from harm when Sakura commanded the creature to freeze the water instantly. The pink haired Zarune signaled the Empress to step aside.

"My, that was impressive."

Sakura's glaring green eyes set upon a young blonde-haired Zarune. The frozen water attack dissipated when the newcomer have restored the power of her summoned creature.

Sakura have narrowed her eyes. "You're one of them."

The blonde haired intruder smirked at her. She had extended her left hand as if to summon another creature. "Yamanaka Ino – member of Agate!"

A whirling ball of fire emerged and has shaped into a flaming lion. Simply looking at its launch, Sakura became worried. The power of her newly summoned creature may not be a par against a fire element.

_The fire summoned creature against the ice summoned creature… _Kurenai watched on from behind. _That Lifrosian Zarune should think beyond the __**Law of Corresponding Elements**__. An ice element cannot win against the fire._

Sakura stood her ground - having not dispelled Daias. Ino's laugh echoed in the hall but her laughter ceased quickly when she glared back at Sakura.

"You ARE mocking me, little girl. Or rather took some desperate measure since you don't have anything up your sleeve?"

Despite the insult the girl Ino have showered upon the pink haired Zarune, Sakura bravely commanded Daias to initiate the attack. Daias attacked Ino with several ice lances coming from her hands. Ino flicked her finger in the air as her flaming lion swiped its tail to nullify Daia's attacks. Sakura let Daias continue attacking the flaming lion as she summoned Nymph. Ino was oblivious to Sakura's small summoned creature as she busied herself from the frozen lances that have been attacking her.

----------o0o----------

Tobi halted immediately when a blur of black and blue stopped in front of him. The young man was armed with a pair of Katar-like weapon, the Crescent. His black eyes coldly stared back at Tobi.

"You won't be able to get that far, Agate." Sasuke, the Zatanku soldier, announced confidently.

"You are fighting against a Zagante, kid." Tobi's eyes were concealed by goggles so Sasuke weren't able to see the expression in his eyes. "You do know the disadvantages of an unprepared Zatanku like yourself."

The young Uchiha smirked in return. "Who said I wasn't prepared?"

Sasuke disappeared in a blink of an eye only to reappear within Tobi's range. He brought up the blade towards Tobi's head but Tobi was quick to avoid the attack by jumping backwards. Immediately, the Zagante Agate materialized and equipped gemstones on his bracer.

"I won't be nice." He warned.

"I'm not expecting you to." Sasuke shot back, disappearing once again from Tobi's view only to reappear from behind.

Tobi extended his left hand and a strong force field which made Sasuke bounced and fell on his rear.

_**Shield**_Sasuke glared at the strong force field around Tobi. _Normal based attacks are nullified huh?_

Immediately he put an elemental gemstone on his Bracer. Crescent's blade glowed brightly, emitting fiery blazes in which Sasuke is impervious of. Tobi was about to turn around to attack Sasuke upfront but he was greeted by Sasuke's blazing blade which cut through the Shield. With no options to counter the attack, Tobi just jumped back – away from Sasuke's range.

"Quick thinking, impressive." Tobi extended his hand and using his index and middle finger, he attacked Sasuke with projectile stones. Tobi intended not to let Sasuke get near his range. _I can't cast Shield and Shell at the same time, and I can't let him near me._

Tobi watched as his projectile stones melted each time Sasuke's blade blocked them. Quickly, Tobi put a water gemstone on his Bracer. The combination of elements produced another kind of projectile substance which turned as lance-like clay. Sasuke added a **Fortify** gemstone to strengthen his weapon. Each time the projectile clays clash with his flaming blade, it cuts in half in an instant. Tobi smirked at him.

"Not good enough, boy!"

Suddenly, the ground under Sasuke began moving.

----------o0o----------

The backlash from the explosion sent Lee flying towards the cement wall of the Tower. He cried as soon as his back hit the surface and slid down with his front part dropping on the floor. Naruto jumped in and shot Deidara with water bullets at the same time he put an **Arcanum** gemstone to heal Lee. Deidara came once again and blasted Naruto with one of his explosions.

"Run!" Naruto shouted, unable to put another gemstone into his Bracer. It takes a lot of experience to add more holes in his 4-holed Bracer.

Lee was able to avoid another ruthless attack from Deidara when he jumped away, opposite of where Naruto landed. Naruto's hand was quick that he changed the gemstones on his Bracer. Extracting the Arcanum and the gemstones that resulted to water bullets, he applied orange colored and red colored gemstones.

"We really should start attacking him. We're getting cornered." Naruto glared at Deidara as he whispered to Lee.

Lee suddenly rose from where he landed and sighed deeply. "I guess I really have to use it."

"Huh?"

Lee looked at Naruto and smiled. "It's too risky but he leaves me no choice."

----------o0o----------

Sakura's Vessel sphere was destroyed by the continuous haphazard attacks Ino's summon has been creating. On the other hand, Ino was attacked from behind by Sakura's Nymph who also destroyed her Vessel sphere. Now that both of them have attacked each other equally, they were both more desperate to stop each other's movements.

"Using another summon behind me!?" Ino yelled angrily.

The pink haired Zarune gasped for air after avoiding critical attacks from the beast fire's attack. _Her fire element summon is much powerful than the inexperienced Daias and my Nymph. It can destroy through barriers and counter attacks… _Sakura dizzily straighten her posture after she dispelled Nymph. _Summoning two creatures at a time really cost a lot of Chakra…_

From behind, Empress Kurenai watched Sakura struggled to fight back. It seems as though that the Zarune Agate has much more experience than Sakura, and yet Sakura took all the risk to weaken Ino. She used Daias to keep Ino's summoning creature busy fighting against ice lances while she quietly summoned her Nymph to penetrate through Ino's defense. Sakura found out that Vessel spheres weren't exactly strong as she thought, once a Zarune concentrated to her summoning creature, the Chakra used for the Vessel would eventually lessen.

Ino who was frustrated fighting against Sakura had commanded her fire creature to utilize a powerful fire attack. Alarmed, Sakura ordered Daias to use a Frigid Barrier to protect the Empress who she was keeping behind. In the midst of their dueling monsters, the Empress took her chance to use gemstones which trapped Ino – more likely, disable Ino to set commands further. The fire creature instantly stopped creating a powerful energy.

Sakura blinked in surprise to see Ino's body within a powerful force field. She turned around to see the Empress slowly dropping her extended hand – the one with Bracer.

_A Zagante Empress…_

Kurenai walked forward and watched Ino banged her fisted hands inside the force field sphere. "**Silence** - It's a magic barrier which prohibits her to connect with her summon creature momentarily." Sakura followed the Empress gaze towards the target. "She will be locked up in a place where she won't be able to summon her creatures."

Upon hearing this, Ino glared angrily at the Empress. "Who are you to detain me in such ridiculous place? Give us the **Vigor** gemstone already!"

Sakura stared at Ino. "You have stained your hands and you expect us to hand over that gemstone so easily?"

Ino's eyes have turned watery as she angrily retorted. "Shut up! You don't know anything about us!" Then she started sobbing. "You don't know anything…"

----------o0o----------

Sasuke quickly searched for anything that he can set his feet on to after the ground he was standing on suddenly turned muddy and was actually pulling him. It was like a quicksand. He jumped and twisted his body in mid-air and struck the blade on the ceiling to keep him in place. He snarled angrily at Tobi who was slowly raising his head to see Sasuke struggling to keep in his safe place.

"You won't be hanging for too long, boy." Tobi cheerfully smiled at him as he straightened his hand towards him. Suddenly, a burst of white and pale blue energy emerged from his Bracer, threatening his target. "I didn't want to kill you but you asked for it."

The young Zatanku glared at Tobi when he launched the freezing ball towards his location. Quickly, he changed the gemstones on his Bracer and was seen going head on towards the freezing ball. With a battle cry, Sasuke slammed his right hand, which transformed to Defender, and the frozen ball descended towards the quicksand that Tobi created. Upon contact of the element, the muddy surface instantly froze due to the intensity of the power.

Tobi was stunned watching his field turned frigid. He slowly turned to Sasuke who landed gracefully on the frozen surface with a smug look on his face.

"Time to give up." Sasuke smirked and then in a blink of an eye, he disappeared.

_Shit!_

Tobi's hands were quick to extract his used gemstones and put another but it was too late when Sasuke arrived behind him and struck the part behind his knee cap. Tobi was falling forward when Sasuke appeared in front of him with a proud smirk plastered on his face. All of a sudden, he saw stars then felt pain after Sasuke punched his stomach without elemental fusion.

At the time Tobi became unconscious, the effects in the field gradually vanished. Sasuke cleaned his Bracer from gemstones then crackled his fingers. "The soldiers should pick you up soon." Then he looked towards the direction where he left Naruto and Lee. "They better finish it quickly." And then he remembered that Sakura must have been fighting as well since they were oblivious from the number of members in Jadea.

It had been two minutes and yet there are no guards running everywhere. "Damn it!" He looked around angrily. "Can someone pick the goddamn Agate here?!"

----------o0o----------

Lee materialized a vibrant green gemstone and smacked it on to his bracer. Naruto have started fighting against Deidara, which made him unaware of Lee's immediate transform after the power from the gemstone engulfed his body. The fiery Chakra enveloped Lee's body while his eyes became so intense. Deidara stopped his tracks and watched Lee's power emerge from within. It was also at that moment when Naruto finally felt a strong Chakra behind him. Confirming his thoughts, his baby blue eyes widened as he watch Lee's body covered with a tremendous power.

"The Vigor gemstone…" Deidara muttered still in shock. "It was with you all along."

Rock Lee brought his arms to his battle stance. "I was entrusted to strengthen this gemstone until it gave me the full potential of its power."

The angered Deidara stepped forward. "You're kidding me! You can't possibly attain that potential! Give me that gemstone damn it!"

The fiery aura burst like blaze around Lee's body. "Do not underestimate me!"

This Lee was entirely different from the Lee that Naruto met earlier. The Lee he was watching at the very moment was full of fighting spirit and the will to save Jadea. From speed to the blows he's giving to Deidara, it was incredible in Naruto's eyes. Despite the amazing strength that Lee and his gemstone, Naruto thought why Lee didn't use his gemstone before he sought help from Lifropolis. Naruto deduced that Lee can handle Agate all by himself.

"UUGHH!!" Deidara yelled in pain when Lee's uppercut connect to his jaw and sent him flying towards the corner.

Naruto dashed towards Deidara then aimed his Bracer but Deidara has risen once again, lashing his hands to throw explosion towards Naruto. Naruto was slow to his reaction that he only managed to cover his head by crossing his arms. However, in the briefest of that moment, Lee came from behind and pulled Naruto away from Deidara's explosion range. They both landed towards a safe ground.

Naruto looked at the location he was standing earlier. "Wow that was close." Then he glanced towards Lee. "I owe you one."

Lee could only nod back at Naruto before he disappeared once again and brought himself towards Deidara. Noticing the start of the next round, Deidara put a green gemstone on his Bracer and waited for Lee to come inside his attacking range. When he entered the zone, Deidara extended his palm and in that instant lightning bolt escaped from his Bracer and harming Lee's body as well.

"AAAAAAHHH!!"

"Shit!"

Naruto pushed himself up and cast Shell on Lee, immediately nullifying the effect of the thunder attack. After putting another gemstone, he aimed his hand with the Bracer and attacked Deidara with multiple fire balls. Deidara was forced to jump away to avoid being hit by Naruto's attack.

"Oi!" Naruto ran towards Lee who was still in Shell. "Are you alright?"

Lee had dropped on his knees. "I'm fine. I can still fight."

Naruto was about to put his Arcanum gemstone when Lee held his wrist and shook his head. Naruto protested that Lee must be healed or his attacking power would only decrease.

"It's okay. I can only feel pain, but the effect of Vigor still remains."

Naruto narrowed his eyes. _Using Vigor will consume a lot of Chakra if he used it too long._ He helped Lee up and maintained the power of Shell. "Let's finish this up quickly. You won't be able to withstand the effect of Vigor."

"Right."

Once again, the two young soldiers prepared in their battle stances to recommence their fight against Deidara.

_To be continued…_

**Author's Note: **I will carry on writing! **AUC Terminologies** can be read in my _livejournal_ account. Link is in my profile. The terms you will be reading below are those who are introduced in this chapter.

**TERMS:**

**ARCANUM – **A jade green gemstone that heals. It is one of the basic gemstones that the apprentices of the Zagante class must have. It relieves pain and aches in the body of the person who has been healed.

**DAIAS – **A large fairy type that possesses the power of Ice. _(Summoned by Sakura, Jewel from Diamantis)_ Her attacks are Ice Lance, Frigid Barrier and Hailstorm. It is strong against Water element and is equivalent against the Earth element.

**DEFENDER**_ – _A pair of powerful knuckles and footgear in which the user can use for direct combat. The knuckles and footgear parts can also be used as shield. _(Used by Sasuke)_

**FORTIFY **– a gemstone which strengthens the effect of another gemstone. _(Used by Sasuke)_

**JADEA TOWER **– similar to Lifropolis Tower, this is where ranked soldiers will ask for missions, research subjects, etc.

**LAW OF CORRESPONDING ELEMENTS – **This states that each of the eight elements have weakness and strength against each other. For example, Fire element is weak against the Water. The Earth is stronger against the Lightning. Of the eight elements however, Darkness and Holy are the only elements that can rival each other. They are strong against the six elements of nature.

**SHIELD** – A barrier against any physical attacks. It will be rendered useless once used against elemental attacks. _(Used by Tobi)_

**SILENCE** – A magic barrier which temporarily prohibits the target to use Chakra or disrupt connection of Zarune to his/her summoned creature. _(Used by Kurenai)_

**VIGOR **– A gemstone utilizing a powerful reinforcement which rendered the user invincible. It is one of the most sought after gemstone. However, the power can only be used by the user who has upgraded the gemstone otherwise the effects will only be moderate.


	13. Take a Break

**Chapter XII**

**Take a Break**

Naruto jumped sideways to avoid Deidara's mini-explosive attacks. He had equipped himself with offensive gemstones thus prohibiting him to face any of his opponent's attacks. When he found loopholes, Lee immediately came flying in to engage in melee battle against the Agate Zagante. Deidara tried to block Lee's flurry of attacks but little did he know that he was actually dealing certain damages on his part. Naruto noticed Deidara's weakness and quickly assisted Lee.

_Fire. Wind. Fortify._

Naruto shot his wide range fire attack towards Deidara when Lee jumped back. Deidara panicked for a second when a giant fire ball was blazing on his tail. He quickly put on a Shell gemstone to nullify the incoming elemental damage.

"Lee!"

Called person jumped backwards thrice before he dashed towards Deidara's side to initiate a flank attack. Summoning the power of the Vigor gemstone, Lee yelled his battle cry as his combo of punches and kicks successfully hit Deidara.

----------o0o----------

Empress Kurenai and Sakura waited for the captive Zarune to speak for her group's behalf but Ino just started sobbing – refusing to say anything. She was already inside a prison cell which prohibited her to summon her creatures. Sasuke soon appeared with Jadean soldiers behind him as they put Ino's companion – Tobi - on the other prison cell.

Sakura looked at Sasuke and smiled at him – as if telling him that he done a good job. Sasuke looked back at her and smiled handsomely.

"So Lee and your friend are still fighting the other." The Empress said out loud.

"The battle will finish soon." Sasuke said as though he had an absolute feeling of Lee and Naruto's victory.

Sakura gazed back at Ino. She wanted to know their reason despite how many times the Zarune inflicted damages on her. She had a feeling that Ino and the others may really have a reason why they resorted to forcibly take the said gemstone. Then again, with Ino continuously sobbing at one corner, it wouldn't be easy to talk to her. She looked back at Sasuke.

"Let's help them."

Sasuke smirked.

----------o0o----------

Deidara was sent flying towards the window of the tower. Lee quickly followed the flying body as he jumped out of the window.

"Oi!! That's suicide! WAIT!!" Naruto yelled frantically, quickly putting on a Levitate gemstone and shot the power towards Lee. He was staring down from the edge of the window to see how Lee managed to float in air as well as watching Deidara had a retreated successfully.

"I can't believe he survived my attacks." Lee muttered to himself while he raised his palms and felt the power of Vigor glowing from within.

Naruto looked at the gates of the Jadea to where Deidara immediately vanished. Suddenly, he remembered Lee's condition after using too much power from the Vigor gemstone. Quickly, he called out to Lee. "Get back here Lee! The Vigor—"

The power of the Vigor gemstone had consumed all his strength thus the user was rendered unconscious – letting his body levitating in the air.

"He… passed out." Naruto was quite surprise from what he was seeing.

It was also that moment when Sakura and Sasuke arrived.

"Naruto!"

"Naruto-kun!"

He looked back at them and smiled.

----------o0o----------

Four hours after the battle, the Magical Runes have been restored by the Jadean soldiers. Lee was put into rest. The Empress had asked a medic soldier to watch over her valiant Zatanku. The three Lifropolis soldiers also checked up on Lee before they headed outside right after a messenger told them that the Empress were looking for them.

They were walking on the hallway towards the Empress' hall.

"Lee was incredible." Naruto started – recalling the battle he had participated. "Who knew that he had the Vigor gemstone all along?"

Sasuke looked thoughtful for a moment. "The Empress might have actually sent him away to protect the gemstone from Agate."

Sakura nodded. "You're right. That might be the case. But instead of doing nothing, Lee allowed himself to return and help his people."

"Heh. That's so him." Naruto added. "He liked this place so much."

"But…" Sakura slowed down. "I wonder why Agate is desperately trying to get the Vigor gemstone. Don't they know what kind of effects it will have once they have it?"

The two boys looked at her.

"Lee is the only person who had constantly used the power of the gemstone and only he could utilize the gem's full power. If by chance the Agate got hold of it, it would take time before they can use its full power. Therefore, to avoid conflict such as this, they should have hunted their own Vigor."

Naruto had an idea. "I wonder if they would also capture the user."

"That's possible." Sakura remarked.

"And the only possible person they had in mind was…" Sasuke looked at them. "The Empress."

They have arrived at the large bronze door of the Empress' hall. The guards allowed their entrance as they gave way to their guests. As soon as they saw the Empress sitting on her throne, the three Lifropolis soldiers reserved their conversation.

The Empress smiled at them. "I want to thank you all for serving us well."

The three respectfully bowed at her.

"From this point, we'll do what we must." She allowed them to relax. "We'll take care of what you have left."

Naruto stepped forward. "I apologize for letting one Agate to escape during our fight."

"It's alright. He's quite a fighter and you even saved Lee before he plunges to his death - that I am grateful."

Naruto grinned widely as he scratched the back of his head. Sasuke could only smirk at his friend's antics while Sakura smiled sweetly. Out of the blue, Naruto's stomach groaned.

The three looked at him.

"Ah…hehehehe!" Naruto put a hand on his growling stomach.

The Empress then thought to give them reward, beside money of course.

"Why don't you three stay for a while and enjoy our feast?"

"That would be awesome!!" Naruto thrust his fist in the air.

While their friend acted shamelessly, Sasuke shook his head.

"Sounds like fun." Sakura cheerfully said.

----------o0o----------

Despite their current situation, the Empress held a small feast in Jadea. People who were working to restore their city had taken a little break to eat and enjoy just one night with everyone. The once pallid scenery has once again painted with different faces of happiness of momentary glee.

Naruto helped himself to eat more – practically choking every once in a while – as all sorts of delicacies were forced by himself on to his hungry lips. He was befriended by some Jadeans, too, because they see him as the sociable type. Well, he easily caught a lot of friends in one festive.

Lee woke up minutes after they began the feast. He was told to rest a bit but after hearing that the Lifropolis soldiers are still within Jadea, he immediately rose from bed and changed clothes – thrilled to see his beloved pink haired Zarune.

Kurenai herself was quite relieved to see the gaiety of each and everyone in her city. It wiped out every single depression she once held right after the Agate assaulted their quiet city. When she saw Lee around the area, she couldn't help but smile. She did not regret choosing that young man to protect the city and the gemstone. If it wasn't for him, there won't be any celebration happening tonight.

On a not so far end of the festivity, Sakura chose to linger in her thoughts about the motive of their adversary group that they once fought. Her conscience has not settled down even for just one moment. She somewhat felt sympathy to Ino – feeling that they really had a huge, heavy reason as to why they needed that gemstone so much.

"I never knew that you'd like to spent time alone. You don't seem the type though."

She turned around to meet the teasing eyes of Uchiha Sasuke. Smiling, she watched him close their distance as he walked on.

"It's a wonder how you would always find me wherever I go."

He raised an eyebrow. "Instinct perhaps?"

Sakura sighed while shaking her head from left to right. "Quite the humor, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke looked around the small garden – a slightly ruined place due to the aftermath of monster invasion. Despite the outcome however, there were still a lot of beautiful things around the place like: glowing jade color flowers, huge silvery leaves and golden fireflies.

Sakura noticed how Sasuke observed their surroundings with a little juvenile curiosity emitting on his face.

"You're a nature lover, aren't you?" She asked with a seemingly humming tone.

Sasuke disguised his surprise with his response. "Not really."

She smiled sweetly at him and looked at the flowers. "There's nothing to be ashamed of. No one's hindering you to like nature because the world is for everybody and everybody should take care of it in return."

He glanced at her when she crouched in front of the bed of glowing flowers. She leaned on and smelled one.

"These flowers remind me of your eyes." He nonchalantly said out loud and realized that it was an unwise decision because Sakura turned to look at him with very wide and inquisitive eyes. Sasuke was sent stuttering nervously. "I mean— the… uhm…"

She stood from her position and walked towards the tensed Zatanku. Sasuke bravely looked into her lovely jade eyes as she slowly closed their already small distance.

"Sasuke-kun."

He blinked. "What?"

A smile.

"Thank you."

His once nervous feeling unexpectedly reduced to nothingness when she uttered those words. He knew that Sakura may have been hearing those words of appreciation from a lot of people – mostly men – but to be rewarded with words of gratefulness straight from her lovely lips; Sasuke thought he had accomplished something good.

He was about to open his mouth to add something when—

"My beloved young goddess!"

Sakura tilted her head to the side to see Lee came hopping towards the garden. Sasuke on the other hand had shut his eyes – frustratingly sighing at Lee's 'good entrance timing'. Just when he had the time alone with Sakura, someone has to intrude.

"Lee-san." Sakura greeted and walked pass Sasuke. "Shouldn't you stay in bed and recover all the energy you've lost?"

"Resting won't do much my goddess." He was batting eyelashes on her. "My power of youth will surely restore upon seeing you!" He flashed his shining teeth – which somewhat rivals the glowing jade color flowers.

Sakura smiled at him. "You have praised too much, Lee-san. You can just call me Sakura."

Lee knelt on down on one knee with an extended hand towards Sakura. "Then my goddess Sakura," Sakura flinched inwardly. "Would you be so kind as to grant this young man his plea to spend a day?"

Sasuke could not stop the feeling inside his chest as he quickly turned around with a quick come back. "That won't happen, Lee. We have to report this mission as soon as possible."

Lee looked up at Sakura. "Then how about after your mission report, goddess Sakura?"

Sakura nervously smiled. But before she could utter a word, Sasuke quickly answered for her.

"No way."

Lee had rose from his genuflect position. "Why?"

Sasuke glared him. "We needed a break. You stumbled upon us too soon that we didn't manage to get some rest right after our mission."

Lee was shocked beyond belief. He started bombarding Sakura his series of apologies for involving her in their situation. Meanwhile, Sakura could only chuckle nervously.

----------o0o----------

Four days later, the trio arrived in Lifropolis with expectant hopes of gaining raised salaries for accomplishing two first missions without getting a break. But it wasn't the money alone that they expected to have – it's their break. They all missed their home – a lovely place they used to rest so much. As soon as they arrived at the High Council Hall, Sasuke didn't waste time to report their mission. Coincidentally, the High Council they reported to was a spitting image of the valiant Zatanku who was called Rock Lee.

Sasuke almost dragged some words as he observed the High Zatanku in front of him.

"What's the matter young man? You cannot let the burning fire of youth fade when you report! You must feel the intensity and the importance of your duty!" The High Zatanku even pointed his finger to the side and let his teeth flashed brightly at them.

Sasuke and Naruto could feel the corner of their lips twitching upwards. The guy even sounded Rock Lee!

Sakura moved to Sasuke and whispered, "Sasuke-kun, must you gawk at him?"

The young Zatanku glanced at her for a second before he resumed his report.

----------o0o----------

Naruto giddily marched away from the Lifropolis Tower with his team. He told them how much he missed the smell of his bed and the comfort of his small home. Sasuke once again dropped another comment at how bad the smell of Naruto's bed would be and the number of days that the said person hasn't properly taken a bath which resulted to his reeking condition. Naruto retorted fiery with additional curses on the side.

Sakura chuckled behind them but out of the blue, she felt a sudden dizziness. The moment the boys noticed her silence, they turned their heads to check out what happened but what they saw almost paled their faces – Sakura was holding to a pillar for support.

"Sakura-chan!"

"Sakura!"

They sped to her side. Sasuke held on to her waist and the limping arm while Naruto held on to her forehead. Sasuke looked at Naruto.

"How's she?"

"No fever yet but she's sweating a lot."

When she moaned, Sasuke called her name.

"I'm sorry…" She muttered and tried to straighten up, Sasuke and Naruto aided her from both sides. "I think I've used too much Chakra."

"That's odd, Sakura-chan." Naruto pouted. "We always take half a day to rest after each missions."

Sasuke looked down on Sakura's profile while theorizing what could have made her dizzy. _She always summons two creatures at a time. And since she's always using the Vessel Sphere it slowly drains her Chakra. She hasn't fully recovered yet. _Without second thoughts, Sasuke spoke to Sakura. "Would you allow us to escort you home?"

She looked at him, lazily smiling at his offer. "Thank you."

Naruto used the Dash gemstone on him and on Sasuke while the latter carry Sakura on his arms. Using Levitate won't be any good since Sakura would most likely float in the air. Even while they were at fast pace, Sakura were able to give them the right direction to her place.

By the time they saw her house, an elegant two-story building, Sakura was fast asleep.

"She really did get tired from those missions…" Naruto muttered gently as they landed softy at the entryway – watching Sakura's gentle face in deep slumber.

Sasuke gazed down at her. _We're here._ He looked up on her house – telling Naruto to knock on the door. While they waited for somebody to open the door, Naruto keep checking Sakura's cheeks and forehead. He did notice that she was sweating even more and her body temperature was slowly increasing.

"We really have to get her to bed." Naruto whispered in alarm as he gazed at the ivory door. "Hello? Is any home?"

When they heard footsteps and a feminine voice from the other side, the two boys looked at each other – as though having an agreement – and waited for the woman to welcome them.

"Good morning, what can I— Sakura-chan!"

Naruto immediately appeared to woman's side. "Good morning, Madame, we're Sakura's friends. We just arrived from our mission and we seldom have enough rest so… Sakura-chan passed out."

The woman who bore such similarities to their friend had immediately invited them in. She even allowed them to carry Sakura to her room to rest deeply.

"So she passed out from lack of sleep?" The woman inquired as soon as Sasuke put Sakura's sleeping form on her bed. The woman in long dark pink hair removed the Tiara on Sakura's head and then pulled the covers over Sakura's body.

Sasuke remembered being asked. "She has summoned creatures twice at a time which quickly ate up her Chakra. Also her habit of using Vessel Sphere was actually consuming her stamina. So I think she hasn't fully recovered yet that she immediately passed out after we got out from the tower."

The woman sighed deeply as she caressed Sakura's cheek. Then she straightened up before bowing at the boys.

"Thank you for bringing my daughter here."

Both the boys looked surprised. The mother continued.

"I'm Sakura's mother." She smiled at them. "And only the two of us occupy this humble abode."

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto." He bowed politely. "It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Haruno."

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke." He bowed then straightened up. "Please take care of Sakura. We were given a break after we accomplished two consecutive missions."

Mrs. Haruno bowed at them and when she straightened up, she smiled at them. "You don't have to worry. I'll take care of her. Again, thank you for bringing her here."

The boys nodded.

----------o0o----------

Naruto arrived at his place where he called his home. His bright personality and cheerful face did not match his territory. The place could fit three people but there was no one but himself who stood quietly at the door. He looked around the house as if checking if anything were in place until he noticed a small paper on top of the dining table.

He reached out and read the contents of the paper.

_Naruto_

_I have no idea when you're coming home so I wrote this letter. I'll be gone for a week. Don't worry, when I come back expect lots of holographic women images. Hehehe. Until then, take care._

_Jiraiya_

The blonde teenager smirked at the thought and folded the paper.

Jiraiya, who acted like a father and mentor, had always been gone for most of the times. He said that he was monitoring his research as well as doing missions for the both of them. Naruto was grateful of him but he couldn't take away the feeling of needing a real father. He rarely hanged out with Jiraiya but he understood the importance of the old man's work and he never wanted to interrupt.

_I wonder what it's like to be in Hinata's shoes…_

----------o0o----------

Sasuke was on his way towards their manor when he saw his father on the opposite street. His father was surprised to see him back but never showed any of those feelings. Deep inside however, he was happy to see that his youngest son has arrived safely.

Sasuke bowed politely before he announced his return.

"Welcome back, Sasuke." His father watched his son straightened up. "How have you been doing?"

The son tiredly sighed. "It's exhausting. Two missions in a week would stress me."

His father, Fugaku, started walking towards their manor with Sasuke following behind. "Expect missions which deals not only in a week but would take months to accomplish. You should adapt that kind of work."

Sasuke nodded and added only to himself, _Of course I would. I chose this path._

When they arrived home, Sasuke's mother – Mikoto – immediately embraced him.

_I wonder what Aniki's been doing. I really wanted to find out where he is._

_To be continued…_

**Author's Note: **There are no terminologies this time but if you want to review the terms - AUC Terminologies can be read in my livejournal account. Link is in my profile.

**Edited**: Thanks for **s-makn** for pointing the "rejection" part. (10/03/07)


	14. Nameless Pilfer

**Chapter XIII**

**Nameless Pilfers**

Three days after, Nara Shikamaru – one of the top students of Zagante class in Lifropolis, requested an audience with any of the High Council members. The grim look that plastered on his face had sent a warning feeling to the people who have granted the young man's request. Hatake Kakashi and Morino Ibiki sat behind the counter, preparing for the worst gist of Shikamaru's report.

"Brozeis is known to have produced and discovered powers hidden in gemstones." Shikamaru watched the High Councils' blank expression. "Unfortunately, it was the very reason why their facility has been robbed the day before I arrive."

Kakashi and Ibiki had narrowed their eyes.

"It doesn't sound like a usual robbery, is it not?" Ibiki asked.

"The robbers have killed most of the people in the facility." Despite Shikamaru's blank face, the feeling of sadness somehow pinched a bit of his heart. The word did not pertain to twenty to thirty people – it pertained to hundreds of people. "Since I wouldn't be able to start my research, I've decided to start an investigation should the council allow me to take action."

Kakashi crossed his arms over his chest then leaned his back at rest. "I will make preparations to gather a small unit to aid this assignment."

Shikamaru shook his head. "That won't be necessary." He watched how the two High Councils gave him a sharp look. "If you would be so kind to allow me form my own unit for this assignment?"

"The decision is yours, Shikamaru."

The young Zagante bowed, "thank you."

"Let us know when you'd like to start." Ibiki added.

"I will."

----------o0o----------

The next day, one of the graduates from Zatanku class has reported the same incident. Hyuuga Neji stated that he saw the aftermath of such event in his mission area. He had started investigation but immediately left when his party decided they inform Lifropolis. It was Gai who received Neji's report. He immediately called Kakashi and discussed the matter with him. He also found out that a certain incident was reported yesterday.

"What manner of transportation did these thieves use from Brozeis to **Ametheria**? These cities are hundreds of miles away!" Skepticism was evident in Gai's tone as he shared his thoughts to Kakashi.

_**Teleportation**__ cannot possibly do such thing even if it's improved or at its highest level. Transportation using vehicles can only be done in land, water and air – but no matter what kind of vehicle they use – it is still impossible to travel in such a short time. _Kakashi put his right thumb in between his chin and lower lip. _This can only be done by a large group._

"What do you say Kakashi?" Gai raised his left thick brow at his rival and friend.

"Let's inform the Emperor."

----------o0o----------

"Naaaa… I thought I'd be able to enjoy my break…"

Naruto whined as he lazily roamed inside the Lifropolis Tower. His hands were behind his head and his lips puckering while he thinks of ways to eliminate his so-called boredom. No one was home yet and Naruto thought of visiting his former comrades when he was still studying at the academy but to his disappointment, none of his friends are in Lifropolis. It's either they were on a mission or in the progress of researching. Whichever the reason, Naruto felt that he's the only person in their circle that has a life that circulates in boredom.

Not until he overheard a conversation at the High Council Orders.

"Brozeis and Ametheria have a good quantity of mass producing gemstones. Additionally, their facility has high-quality research paraphernalia which makes a fine upgrading in every gemstone."

"These thieves haven't invaded any research facilities but the information alone threatens Lifropolis." The other said.

There was a long pause before the well-known voice of an Emperor spoke. "If these unknown thieves persist they would soon bring disruption in Gaea."

The bejeweled door of the High Council Orders flew open as Naruto came in with a loud announcement.

"That must be Agate's work!"

The High Council present and the Emperor himself stared at him surprisingly.

"What do you know of this Agate?" One of the High Council asked.

"We've encountered them in Jadea." Naruto explained while walking towards the Emperor's table. "They were after the Vigor gemstone. We captured two of its members but the third one escaped."

The Emperor eyed Naruto. He had known the young man ever since he was a child and noticed the passion the kid has for the country and the people. He knew that Naruto would never lie. But there are certain things that the kid hasn't understood yet. "If that's the case, then Agate must be a large group. They had invaded Brozeis followed by Ametheria, destroying each facility and taking all gemstones."

Kakashi quietly watched on. Was there really a possibility that this Agate had done such unpleasant deed?

"If you would allow me, Emperor Sarutobi," Naruto politely lowered his head, "then allow me to return to Jadea and I will investigate as soon as possible."

Gai turned to look at Naruto. "But you still have a day's time off. Besides, we have to get your group mates here."

Naruto remained in his position as he waits the Emperor's decision.

"Then off you go, Naruto." The young man looked up at the Emperor. "You have my permission to investigate."

"Yes, sir!"

As fast as the wind, Naruto sped out from the High Council Orders. The remaining people in inside the hall looked back at the Emperor. "Inform his previous group quickly. Also, call Shiranui Genma."

"Yes, my Lord."

----------o0o----------

After full two days of rest, Sakura thought she had never felt so better. Sasuke and Naruto visited her the other day and explained to her how she came down with a fever. She knew the danger of continuous summoning but the battle forced her to do so and in order to save the Empress, she must sacrifice even her health. But now that she had recovered, she decided to take a stroll in the city.

_Hmm… I've been to Diamantis, Saphiris and Jadea within this month. _She smiled. _Where would I be this time if I continued as a researcher rather than a Lifropolis soldier? _She chuckled more to herself. _But I guess I'll enjoy this job as long as I am with Sasuke and Naruto._

She remembered when she asked about Sasuke's future plans. She would say that Sasuke was quite spontaneous but she knew that Sasuke would probably enjoy having missions with Naruto and her on one team. She remembered him saying that he had been fighting all alone and he wanted to experience fighting alongside with comrades.

_Maybe… I've been trudging the same path as him. Without my summons, I am only fighting alone._

She was about to turn at the alley to where her favorite park is located when a direct messenger from the tower appeared before her.

"Meet your former teammate at the entrance of the city. Uzumaki Naruto had gone to Jadea to investigate the nameless gemstone thieves."

Sakura narrowed her eyes. "Please enlighten me."

----------o0o----------

Naruto was already halfway of the path going to a landmark near Saphiris and Diamantis.

"I really should upgrade my Dash gem to Teleportation gem soon. Going from one place to another in land is taking so much time!"

With an early lead, Naruto thought of getting to Jadea first to inform them of his suspicions concerning Agate's goals. As he determined to get there on time, he was unaware of a shadow trailing him from behind.

----------o0o----------

After Sakura received the details of their mission, she quickly went home to gather her equipment and necessary belongings for the assignment. After finding out that Naruto already went ahead of them, she could not help but feel worried for him. He went alone in a speeding rate but the chances of enemy encounters are still on his way.

At the very moment, she was hurrying towards the main gate of the city where Sasuke was waiting for her.

"Have you been waiting long?" She asked as soon as she arrived.

Sasuke shook his head. "We should leave immediately. Naruto must be at Diamantis by now."

"Yes." Sakura was about to draw out Vessel sphere when Sasuke softly yet quickly putting his hand on her wrist. "Sasuke…?"

His trademark smirk was evident on his face. "Reserve your Chakra for major battles. For now," He turned his back on her then slowly crouched down on the ground. "I'll carry you till we reach Diamantis then we'll shift to your summon."

Sakura blinked. "Another weight will surely affect your speed."

He glanced over his shoulder. "Trust me."

----------o0o----------

Two days later, Naruto successfully, albeit drained, from nonstop marathon from his city to Jadea. He arrived at the main gate of Jadea where Jadean soldier was able to recognize him quickly.

"Naruto-san!" He called out as soon as Naruto collapsed on the ground.

"Give… me…FOOD!"

----------o0o----------

Lee was pacing back and forth behind Naruto. They gave him a special feast, as requested, after their soldier reported his sudden arrival and in his worst condition. They were feeding him to regain his strength that Naruto depleted for two whole days of sprinting. Lee was even amazed that Naruto exceeded his record when he had sought help from them.

"So you're saying that after their fruitless efforts of taking the Vigor they proceeded to a large-scale raiding?" Lee asked after Naruto debriefed him about his unexpected visit.

"I don't know about that but I'm here to interrogate the prisoners." Naruto spoke between his munches.

The Empress Kurenai arrived as the door gradually open for her to enter. She saw Naruto quickly standing from his seat in which she gestured him to continue his requested meal.

"I've heard the details, Naruto." The Empress started. "And I'm quite certain that Agate is a large group. It won't be too long for them to gather here and rescue their comrades."

Lee lifted his fist. "I will definitely protect Vigor and the Empress!"

"It's not too late to get more soldiers, your Majesty. And I—"

A loud explosion was heard as temporary tremble was felt by all people in the tower. Next thing they heard was the alarm system.

"The prisoners are escaping! The prisoners are escaping! Proceed to all gates immediately!"

"Shit they've arrived!" Naruto quickly sat up while putting gemstones on his Bracer. "Let's go, Lee!"

"Definitely!"

Naruto and Lee immediately left the dining hall in pursuit of the Agate prisoners. They both agreed not to return to the prison because at this moment most of the prisoners would think of their speedy get away. The pair met several Jadean soldiers while they blindly track down their targets.

"We've got to get leads Lee or we'll never be able to get them!" Naruto gritted his teeth.

The very reason why he had gone ahead is because he was trying to avoid any regrettable occurrences yet here he was, disappointed to himself for prioritizing his stomach rather than interrogating his subjects. Naruto put the Atlas gemstone on his Bracer to view the geographic outline of their location.

"There's only water in south." He said out loud. "They've got nowhere to go to."

Lee noticed the number of prisoners escaping towards the west. "I think we've got to split up Naruto-kun."

Naruto's eyes turned wide. "I thought we're going to get the Agate?"

When Lee stopped running, Naruto did the same.

"I can't afford to let the other prisoners escape." He looked to the west again. "We're not as big as Lifropolis but using the gemstone that I have, I know it's possible to do a hundred men's job."

Naruto smirked. "Heh. You really love Jadea, do you?" He turned his back. "I'll take it from here then."

When Naruto flew away, Lee glanced over his shoulder to watch his retreating friend going to south.

"Be careful Naruto-kun."

And then he went to west to pursue the other prisoners.

----------o0o----------

A large built man with a double-edged twin sword overlooked some prisoners who passed him. His piercing almond-shape eyes stared at the city's known tower.

"In a moment," He started walking towards the tower, "requiem will be heard."

----------o0o----------

Sasuke and Sakura jumped down from the ice platform created by Sakura's summon – Daias. They already saw the catastrophic event kilometers from the city and thought that it was only déjà vu. Jadea was covered in black smokes again.

"What the hell happened here…?" Sasuke's eyes were wide, unable to believe that the once striving city was, once again, covered in flames.

"It must be the work of the Agate." Sakura looked at the city's tower when suddenly a Jadean soldier rushed to them.

"You were Naruto-san's comrades right?"

Sasuke and Sakura nodded at him.

"What happened here?" Sasuke asked.

"The… the prisoners had escape! Some fled and some were creating chaos in the city. We're trying to stop them already…"

Sakura's eyes were steeling at the other end of the tower. "Agate prisoners must have done this." Sakura glanced at Sasuke. "We've got to find Naruto."

"Yeah."

----------o0o----------

Naruto had been glancing at the holographic globe from his Bracer to avoid getting lost. The only path he took is straight to the sound where the seashore awaits. He thought that there's a high possibility to encounter Agate escaping using any kind of transportation that can be used in or at the surface of the sea.

Minutes tick by as he finally heard an unfamiliar shrilling voice of a female arguing with another unfamiliar low voice of a male companion.

"You are so useless Tobi! How many times do I have to tell you that I don't have any water type creatures! Use your memory damn it!"

The one called Tobi whined helplessly, "Whaaaat? Then there's no way we're getting out of Jadea!"

"Use any of your gemstones you moron! You're a Zagante, an Agate for that matter! Can't you do anything to save our asses?!"

"Hey you two!"

Ino and Tobi turned their heads towards the blonde interloper. Ino could only raise a brow.

"What do you want gatecrasher?" Ino started. "We're not going to give you any money or anything so piss off!"

Naruto practically twitched at her. How dare she mistake him a beggar!

"I'm nothing of those names." He put a gemstone on his Bracer. "If you didn't know yet, Agate, you're being surrounded." He announced.

Both Ino and Tobi almost gasp loudly, but Tobi also took that chance to glare at Ino. It was her fault anyway for bitching at him. But Ino stood her ground.

"Surrounded you say?" She put a hand on her hips. "Where's your group? You're the only one we're looking at right now. You're definitely alone."

Naruto tried to hide his expression but his nervousness caused a sweat to trickle down from the side of his head. He needed to find an excuse immediately.

"Do you really think I'd let them out in the open? I won't let you find out their location." He lied.

Ino and Tobi didn't try to summon and execute spells from Jewels and gemstones thinking that they might get into the worst scenario if they fought against him and the troops, but they never raised their hands to surrender. They bravely stood their ground.

"What do you want?" Tobi stood in front of Ino. Three gemstones were placed between the fingers of his other hand, ready to put on his Bracer anytime.

Naruto aimed his Bracer on them. "Why do you steal gemstones?"

The pair had toughened their stares. Still, Naruto persisted.

"How many are you? Why did you destroy Ametheria and Brozeis?" His words were getting louder and louder in the end.

When the pair didn't say a thing, Naruto's patience had snapped.

"Tell me!"

"Shut up!"

All three heads turned to the origin of another voice, in which Naruto recognized as the guy he and Lee fought. The blonde guy stared down at Naruto.

"The kid's bluffing. He's alone."

Ino and Tobi turned back their attention to him, and this time, they have smirks on their faces. Tobi has inserted his much needed gemstone on his Bracer while Ino backed away – thinking that she must conserve her Chakra, after all, Deidara has already arrived.

But Naruto wasn't perturbed instead he faced Deidara and even brought down his Bracer.

"I guess you have all my answers."

Deidara leaped from the tree branch and landed down on the ground where Tobi and Ino were standing. He propped up, crossing his arms over his chest.

"You have no right to command over me, hmm."

"Just tell me anything, damn it! Was it you who attacked Ametheria and Brozeis!? Why do you kill people!?" Naruto yelled.

In the same level of frustration, Deidara yelled, too. "You have no right to accuse anyone from Agate! We don't kill people! And we don't resort to burglary!"

It was times like this when Tobi would always make matters worst.

"But didn't we try to steal the Vigor gemstone?"

In a split second of momentary silence, Ino and Naruto watched as Deidara pulled Tobi's neck into headlock.

"You moron! Nobody wants your opinion!"

Tobi tried to get free. "But…it's true!"

Naruto shook his head. "Stop ignoring me and tell me who did it!"

Deidara only glared at Naruto. "Why do you care?" He was hissing yet the fury lies within.

"It's 'that' group…" Tobi murmured.

Naruto warily looked at him. "'That' group?"

"They're the reason why we desperately needed the Vigor gemstone…"

_What group?_

_To be continued…_

**Author's Note: **Thank you to everyone who leaves wonderful reviews in the previous chapters. I really appreciate it. And I'm very sorry for not being able to update for so long. I've been busy with cosplays :D

**Terms:**

**AMETHERIA **– Named after the gemstone Amethyst, a city in a remote island; west of Lifropolis continent. Despite it's remotely location, its gemstone facility rivals Brozeis and Lifropolis. People say that the city shimmers in lilac color as soon as the sun sets. The only transportation possible to get to Ametheria is by the sea.

**TELEPORTATION** – The highest level of Dash. It has the ability to transfer the user from one city to another in a blink of an eye. It cannot be used to transfer user from one continent to another. The gemstone power can only be used from one city to another.


	15. Lightning Strikes

**Chapter 14**

**Lightning Strikes**

"What do you mean 'that group'? Where can I find them?" Naruto asked earnestly regardless of their past encounters.

The one who was called Tobi simply shook his head from left to right. A forlorn and bitter atmosphere was immediately recognized upon his response. "They're hard to find. Even if you encounter them, you won't stand a chance."

Ino entered the discussion. "Sometimes they travel together, sometimes alone. Despite that knowledge, it is impossible to track them down. We're trying to locate their headquarters but… because they're simply good at eluding us…"

Naruto stared at Ino – surprised at the strong determination in her eyes.

"But that's not going to let us down forever! That's why we needed powerful gemstones!"

Then again, Tobi would always remind them of their regrettable deed. "But stealing is bad! We shouldn't have thought of stealing Vigor in the first place!"

Next thing Tobi knew he was engulfed in flames from Ino's summon.

"Hot! Hot! HOOOT!!"

The lone Lifrosian Zagante watched quietly while sorting out the information he had so far.

_This Agate… Should I really trust their testimony? Or are they trying to fool me?_

Deidara was smirking amusingly at the torture Ino had inflicted on Tobi when they suddenly heard a thunderous explosion coming from Jadea.

"Oh shit!"

----------o0o----------

A flash of green speeding straight towards the woods had reached its final destination by having his back connected to the ground with a loud, painful cry. There was not much time to recover from his wounds especially when several lightning energy struck down on his ground.

Lee quickly resolved to escape from these numerous attacks by skillfully dodging every single thunder strikes that rained on him. Alas, his last footing sent him on the ground once again, causing him to further panic. Knowing that there was an incoming strike ready to burn his flesh into ashes, Lee closed his eyes and prepared for the worst.

But what he felt next was completely out of the question, especially when he felt that he was pulled from the ground and back again. Lee decided to open his eyes to find out what caused that strange commotion.

"You really ought to use other gemstones rather than relying on one."

"Sasuke-kun!" Lee uttered in shock. The lad from Lifropolis has arrived! Naruto's comrade, no less!

Sasuke eyed the enemy from distance. "And what kind of dreadful situation are you currently dealing with?"

"I was hunting down all the escapees when that man suddenly barged in and attacked me."

Sasuke snorted. "That meant two things: he has an ally behind the cell or he is one of the prisoners who want revenge."

Lee shook his head. "He can't possibly be one of the prisoners because he wasn't part of the list. And he carries strong gemstone combinations. He mostly uses thunder element."

The pair of Zatanku watched on as their opponent had stopped raining thunder strikes on their ground.

"Where is Naruto?" Sasuke asked abruptly.

"Naruto-kun went after the Agate towards south. He might have successfully stopped them."

"Hn. I hoped he did because I'll kick his ass for leaving us behind."

Their conversation stopped short when the man attacked with lightning strikes once again. Sasuke supported Lee and was able to dodge all attacks using his own speed. However, he ran out of routes when he was cornered with enormous boulders around him. Lee has not recovered from the previous injury yet and it was all in Sasuke's hands that they must rely on to survive the lightning attacks.

"I shall divert his attention so you can escape, Sasuke-kun." Lee whispered.

They both watched as the man with twin sword extended his arms towards them – waiting for his power to complete. Lee was anxiously glancing at Sasuke. The latter did not utter any word after the former suggested such deed. Now, the man raised his hand towards the sky, preparing his much awaited onslaught towards the pair of Zatanku—

—until he was rendered unbalance after a gust of blizzard wove in front of him, whilst Sasuke simply smirked at the unusual timing of his comrade. The said comrade hovered above them with an apologetic expression on her face.

"I could've summoned Daias much sooner, forgive me." She said then resumed eying the enemy in front.

"You shouldn't apologize, my goddess Sakura!" This made Sakura sighed heavily while Sasuke welcomed another hateful vein on his temple. "You did a magnificent job saving us!"

Sasuke and Sakura helped Lee fled from the eyes of opponent. They momentarily sought refuge in the bush to resume their conversation. While Sasuke keenly watched their opponent, he whispered the information he got from Lee to Sakura.

"…Naruto went after Agate," was Sasuke's final words.

Sakura looked towards the other direction as though waiting for somebody to come. "I have sent my Nymph to follow Naruto…" She dispelled Daias and summoned Mirage. "I can feel my Summon nearby."

Sasuke glanced over his shoulder, "which meant Naruto's closing in."

"I can feel another presence though." Sakura added.

Shortly after, Lee gestured the pair to look at the battlefield.

----------o0o----------

Naruto stopped his tracks when he noticed the familiar summoned creature next to his feet. The others, who chose to tag along after hearing the blast from the shore, hatefully glared at the scene before them.

"You're Nymph!" Naruto cheerily spoke as he took the creature in his hands. "That only meant Sasuke and Sakura's around."

When Naruto didn't receive any sarcastic comments from a certain person from his group, he instantly thought that there was danger around the corner. He quickly turned his attention to his accompanying group then followed their hateful glares until his eyes settled on a man who had just regained his balance from his previous fall.

"That… that was the guy…" Ino loathly uttered.

Tobi and Deidara stood on their ground but both hearts were screaming with absolute revenge. Ino was currently trembling with fear but tried to regain strength by placing vengeance in her mind.

"The decision we made didn't go so bad, hm." Deidara spoke towards the man. "We finally came face to face with you."

Before Naruto could give his support to Deidara and Tobi, Sakura's Nymph tapped his arm and showed the way to where its master and her friends were hiding. Sasuke was giving him hand signals before he lets Naruto get on in their temporary refuge. Naruto warily glanced at the scenario where Deidara and Tobi had successfully diverted the opponent's attention to them.

Underneath his feet, the Mirage, which transformed into water, was slowly transforming itself to look exactly like Naruto. When the time was ripe, Naruto hastily jumped towards the bush where Sakura and others were hiding.

"Why are they here?" Sasuke was the first one to ask, his question referring to Agate.

"It is what you see." Naruto took his place beside Sasuke and Sakura, to watch Deidara and Tobi against the man. "I don't know exactly why they dragged themselves but after setting foot on this stage, I think I know why."

Sakura, Sasuke and Lee curiously looked at Naruto, urging him to continue.

"They had a grave reason why they wanted the Vigor gemstone and that man was the very reason why they were desperate to obtain such power."

"Kuuh…"

The trio hastily looked at Lee after he accidentally muttered his pained cry. He was clutching his chest, the part which was mostly damaged in his body. Sakura told Lee to deactivate the gemstone's power so Naruto could heal him immediately. Naruto's healing gemstone – Arcanum, will not be effective when the recipient is under the effect of a gemstone which draws large stamina from the user.

While Naruto started healing Lee, Sasuke immediately told them of his battle plan.

----------o0o----------

Deidara and Tobi stood on their battle positions while the thunder user silently with playing the weapon he held on both hands. Ino finally recovered from her inner dilemma by getting more and more hatred to transform it to strength. She summoned a large fairy type creature which utilizes the power of the earth – the **Dryad**. Deidara put on several gemstones he could think of are best against thunder elements. Tobi on the other hand prepared his best offence and defense type of gemstones. It was that very moment when the thunder element user finally spoke.

"Shall I cremate your body? Or should I simply leave your body to decay for your loved ones to cry on to?" He grinned. "Whatever the case, requiem shall be played for your waiting deaths."

Without signals, Deidara and Tobi disappeared from the ground only to reappear on each of the thunder element user's sides. Deidara made the first move by blasting off a level three fire element towards the opponent. When the man avoided an incoming, close-range attack, Tobi immediately used a gemstone which bounces Deidara's attack and allows him to move the said attack towards the target. Unfortunately, the man was able to get off the hit range by jumping and rolling forward.

However, what he forgot to remember was Ino's summon.

The blonde Zarune ordered her creature to create a stronghold made of roots and vines from the ground. The attack rose from the soil, completely capturing the vulnerable target in mid-air. Deidara swapped three of his gemstones and aimed his Bracer towards the imprisoned target. After shooting a strong blast from his Bracer, Tobi used another barrier-type of gemstone which encased Deidara's attack within its barrier as soon as the latter's attack hit the target.

"Did we get him?" Tobi inquired as he jumped down the ground.

There was silence as Deidara and Ino eyed the encased cloud of smoke within Tobi's barrier. Deidara gestured him to put out the barrier to dissipate the smoke quickly. As soon as the smoke vanished the trio had a shocking look on their faces.

"Apparently, I am unscathed." The enemy announced before he swiped his newly formed weapon from his Bracer.

The trio backed away, immediately putting on their choice of elements.

"A Zatanku." Ino whispered, "Materializing gemstone's power into weapons."

The Zatanku-thunder element user grinned menacingly before launching himself towards the defenseless Zarune – Ino.

"Ino!"

"Get her away, Tobi!"

Nothing compared to Ino's sheer terror when the enemy descended above her. Her once vanished fear returned and rendered her useless to cast any command on her summoned creature. All she was able to do was widely stared at the death before her.

_I… don't want to die yet…_

**KA-CHING!**

"Ino!" Ino's senior comrades yelled in relief when the enemy's elemental blade clashed against Shell.

Soon, a pair of crescent-shaped blade emerged behind Ino, forcing the enemy to jump away. The thunder user glared at the opponent before him and realizing that one of them was the one who saved the boy in green suit.

"More and more deaths to come." He announced, snickering at the two lads before him.

Naruto and Sasuke, the one who saved Ino from death, prepared courageously in battle stance. Sasuke was armed with his Crescent weapon embedded with earth element while Naruto put on supporting gemstones on his Bracer. The Mirage that Sakura summoned earlier had escorted Ino away from the battle.

"The nosy brat." Tobi muttered, eying Sasuke and Naruto. He cupped his hands beside his lips. "You're no match against him, kid!"

"Who needs your opinion!?" He shot back while twitching his brow in irritation.

Sasuke ignored their pointless yells, telling Naruto to focus at the situation on hand and start with the attack. Naruto did as he was told by putting on his combination of gemstones. He took note to himself to upgrade his Bracer once this battle is done. He attacked with lance-like flames while the opponent stood casually on his spot, brandishing his twin swords against the flames lances. While he was engaged with Naruto's incessant attacks, Sasuke sped to confront the opponent. The young Zatanku tried to hit his target but the opponent was incredibly quicker. He simply deflected all Sasuke's attack using only his one hand which held his weapon.

"You still have much to learn, boy." And as strong as the gale, the enemy whirled around, sending Sasuke away from distance.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled, watching his companion flying away from the battle field.

Just as the enemy was about to confront Naruto, he realized that he could not move his feet. When he looked at his toes, he found out that he was trapped by an ice element.

_It's Sakura!_ Naruto concluded, changing the set of gemstones on his Bracer.

As if on cue, a green flash emerged behind the thunder user. Naruto extended his hand in the air and cast Shell on to Lee. Lee lunged towards the enemy by greeting him with series of combos which was enhanced by activating the Vigor gemstone. Lee jumped back gracefully and on that moment, a huge wheel-shaped weapon speeding its way towards enemy. The thunder user crossed his weapons, making an effort to deflect or stop the spin of the weapon.

"**Star Wheel **won't stop spinning unless it's in my hands."

Lee and Naruto, even Deidara and Tobi, turned their attention towards the origin of the voice – there standing at the opposite direction of where he was supposed to be thrown away was Uchiha Sasuke.

"Sakura do it now!" He yelled.

Sakura, who was hiding perfectly in the bushes, commanded Daias to strengthen and expand its territory of ice on the enemy's body. The ice quickly froze the lower portion of the enemy's body as well as quickly enveloping the upper parts of the body. When Sasuke thought it was time, he raised his Bracer to call back the Star Wheel. By then, the enemy was completely encased in crystalline ice from Daias power. But the command has yet to finish, especially when Daias created Ice Lances around the captive. Sakura ordered her summoned creature to embed all the ice lances through the ice coffin.

And that was it.

----------o0o----------

In a far, far away distance, a man dressed in silk black robe watches on the holographic globe while the red mark that has been blinking previously finally vanished.

"Just as I expected – unprepared as always."

The holographic globe disappeared as the man continued walking towards the shore.

----------o0o----------

"I can't believe these twerps actually killed him!" Tobi started as they landed beside the frigid corpse of the man they have been wanted to kill.

"This is shameful." Deidara glared at Naruto before steeling his eyes on the corpse in front of him. "We, from the Agate, could not even lay our attacks on this man."

Naruto crossed his arms over his chest. "That could only mean we're stronger than you all think."

Both female Zarunes emerged from the bushes, with Tobi hastily went to Ino's side – asking her if she was alright. Sakura stared at the huge ice coffin she and her summoned creature had made. Sasuke deactivated the Star Wheel while smirking to himself.

_Good thing my uncle gave me his gemstone during the break._

Naruto went to Sasuke's side and started a conversation in low whispers. "It's a wonder how you managed to recover quickly when his blow was strong. You even showed up from that direction when you flew to the other side. Why is that?"

Sasuke shook his head. "Moron. That was Sakura's Mirage."

"Eh!?" Naruto and Lee, who accidentally heard the conversation, stared at Sakura. _That wasn't part of the plan… Wow, she's really good._

Sakura's expression changed while she observed the captive in the coffin.

"What's wrong, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked. The people around them, including the Agate, turned their heads to the pink haired Zarune.

"Daias, dissolve the coffin."

The creature did as it was told. The ice dissipated gradually under Sakura's command, Naruto and Tobi were about to protest on her action but Sasuke gestured them to be quiet. He, too, felt strange just by staring at the ice coffin.

Few seconds later, gasps filled the air.

"What the hell!?"

"This isn't true!"

"But those lances went through him!"

"This cannot be…"

Before their eyes were the coat of the man they have fought against with. No traces of body and blood on the ground. The enemy vanished during the battle – but how?

"That was nifty." Deidara uttered, kneeling on the ground while clutching the coat that man used previously. "We never saw him get away."

"I guess we're back to zero." Tobi sighed heavily. "We're unable to find anything to track them down."

Suddenly, Sasuke snatched the garb from Deidara's hand. Deidara was about to protest but Sasuke simply showed them something he got from the coat.

"This counts as a start, yes?"

It was a crimson colored brooch in a shape of a crown. Sasuke inspected, hoping to get any text behind the brooch.

"There's nothing to it." He said.

Sakura stared at the brooch. "Let's head back to Lifropolis to show them this evidence."

"Before you leave, lend me the brooch." Deidara extended his hand.

Naruto stood between Deidara and Sasuke. "We defeated him and got the evidence, what makes you think we'll hand it over easily?"

Deidara's brow twitched. "I never said to hand it over permanently, idiot. I said lend me the brooch."

Sasuke moved to the side. "And what are you going to do with it?"

Ino stood beside Deidara while the latter prepared his gemstones. "He'll make a replica."

Before Sasuke and Naruto inquire more about Deidara's work, Sakura's soft spoken voice told them to lend the brooch. In the end, Sasuke gave them the brooch and waited for Deidara to finish his clay art by replicating the brooch they got from their enemy. While they watch Deidara work, Lee was scrutinizing the trio from Agate.

_Vigor's effect has not wholly consumed my stamina but I won't be able to catch up once I trigger a battle. _Naruto was making snide comments which irked Deidara. _After the trouble they caused us in Jadea… they ought to repent their mistakes._

"What are you going to do with the replica?" Naruto asked curiously.

"We'll show it to our comrades." Deidara nonchalantly responded.

"I won't let you leave this place, Agate."

All of them stared at Lee.

"All of you must be put in jail no matter what." He declared.

"Lee."

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura turned their attention to the Agate trio – waiting to explain themselves. There was an awkward momentary silence before Deidara spoke – finally finishing the replica.

"We regretted what we've done and we promised not to cause any trouble in your city."

"We only resorted to such deed because of desperation…" Ino added.

Lee lowered his head. He has no right to simply give out such judgment. He could not simply grant them freedom after listening to their plea. They had caused a devastating turmoil twice in the city. They really ought to get punished.

"If it makes you feel any better," Sakura started, "let them accompany you back to Jadea and have an agreement with the Empress? I'm sure she'll understand the situation."

"After wrecking havoc using monsters and let the prisoners escape, do you really think the Empress would forgive them?" Naruto put his hands behind his head.

Sakura put on her sweet smile as she spoke, "I know she would."

_To be continued…_

**Author's Note: **Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed the previews chapters. I am deeply touched with your reviews and through that I was encouraged to finish this chapter in a short notice. Again, thank you so much!

**TERMS:**

**DRYAD – **A plant type creature that possesses the power of Earth. It is a summoned creature more powerful than the Nymph. _(Summoned by Ino)_

**STAR WHEEL- **A huge wheel-shaped weapon with five sharp edges. It is a throwing weapon which causes massive damage upon its spin. _(Used by Sasuke)_


End file.
